Hero of the Light
by DemonicLove555
Summary: The descendants of the Clan of Darkness, the Uchiha have eliminated the organization Akatsuki, with the ressurection of the Uchiha will the destruction of Konoha be inevitable? Or will the forces of Light and Darkness wage war for dominance? Complete
1. Ch 1: Prologue

**Hero of the Light: Prologue (Revised)**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

A Blond haired Shinobi grinned and gazed over his home village, fond memories and experiences flashing before his very eyes, the beautiful, golden sunlight illuminating the enormous landscape. A tall white haired man appeared by his side and placed his hand on the young, blond man's shoulder, a grin on the man's face as he said:

"Feeling happy to be back home Naruto?"

Naruto flashed his teacher his trademark fox-like grin and replied:

"I am, but Jiraiya-sensei do you think anyone will even recognize me? I mean I've changed so much..."

The young and over-impulsive Ninja had changed quite dramatically in the four years he had been away, the Jinchuuriki now stood six foot, four inches, and was dressed in a large white cloak with red flames running down the back, the Japanese symbols for Love, Wisdom, and Power embedded into the very fabric. Strapped to the young Shinobi's back was a large katana, gold decorating the black sheath, the handle was colored a brilliant gold while the blade was as black as night, a rune of some unknown language carved into the very blade. The hood of the cloak covered the top half of Naruto's face as his long, golden locks hid the rest.

The man referred to as Jiraiya-sensei frowned at the comment of his pupil made and replied:

"I know you've changed and matured from the hyperactive brat you once were but don't let that get you down, I'm sure many of your friends have changed as well, and I'm sure they'll be very happy to see you again."

Naruto's frown vanished and was replaced once again with his trademark smile as he replied to his Sensei:

"Thanks Jiraiya-sensei I really needed that…"

Jiraiya flashed his pupil a grin of his own as he said: "Now enough staring off into space we need to return to the village as soon as possible."

Naruto smiled as he gave his village one last gaze and proceeded down the mountain with his teacher.

* * *

Tsunade, also known as the Fifth Hokage, sat behind a large wooden desk, a pile of paper work to her left and a half finished bottle of Sake on her right. Tsunade gave a loud yawn and gazed out the window, as she did this she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and began to unfold the paper hastily. The paper read:

_Dear Tsunade, me and Naruto have completed his basic training, in about three days time we will be returning to the village, during our travels I came across no word of the Akatsuki and the developments within their organization, which is rather fortunate in Naruto's case, but rather unfortunate in ours. Hope to share a drink with you soon for old time's sake. _

_Sincerely yours - Jiraiya The Great Toad Sage._

Tsunade grinned as she finished reading the letter and slipped it stealthily into one of her hidden pockets within her sleeves. It had been two days since the letter had arrived so the duo were due to arrive at the village the next day, Her smile suddenly faded and disappeared however as her gaze shifted at the monstrous pile of paper work on her desk. Her mind suddenly shifted to Naruto as she thought:

_Hurry up and become Hokage Naruto, so this paper work nightmare will finally come to an end and I'm allowed to rest in peace..._

* * *

Twelve hours Later...

Naruto and Jiraiya stood in front of the gates of Konoha, they both turned to one another, made eye contact, nodded, and proceeded to enter the village. The Gates of Konoha creaked open and Naruto and Jiraiya walked past the gate guard post. The eyes of the two guards widened in surprise as one of them said to the other: "Isn't that?" The other guard nodded and grinned as he replied: "It is!"

Naruto and Jiraiya walked through the streets of Konoha, he received curious looks from the many females occupying the village, but due to Naruto's carefree lifestyle he shrugged them off but as Naruto was walking something felt something strange about their stares and thought:

_It's like the villager's stares but I don't sense any hatred or spite in their eyes... What's that about? _

Naruto was snapped from his thoughts as his teacher nudged him in the side and said:

"I told you you shouldn't worry about your changes, the ladies seem to love it! Before you know all the ladies will be fighting over you!"

Naruto sighed in boredom and annoyance and kept walking as he said sarcastically in response:

"Yeah like that will ever happen..."

* * *

Three Shinobi dressed in all black raced across the landscape with utmost haste, various other dark cloaked figures shadowing their every move, one of the three Shinobi being followed looked over his shoulder and said:

"Shit! They're still on our trail! How can this be Kisame? I thought the organization Akatsuki were supposed to be invincible!"

Kisame smirked and said: "So much for that presumption huh?"

The figure that just spoke glared at Kisame and his gaze drifted to the other Shinobi of the group. His gaze narrowed and he said:

"You seem awfully unsurprised by this, Itachi!"

The moonlight illuminated the face of the Uchiha, his Sharingan activated, and at this moment a very odd occurrence happened in the Shinobi world, Itachi smiled.

Itachi gazed back at his comrade, as if watching something very amusing, just then Itachi felt his fellow Akatsuki member feel a high concentration of rage and spite toward him, just when he was about to express it Itachi began to laugh maniacally, as the unstable Uchiha's laughter died down countless Cloaked Assassins surrounded the group, they turned to Itachi and saw him retreat into the oncoming swarm of embodiments of death, his Sharingan remained focused on the leader of the group as Kisame joined Itachi by his side, after a few moments of deadly silence a dark, sinister, and malicious grin seemed to be forever embedded into the Uchiha's facial expression as he said:

"Pein you were merely a pawn in this global game of chess, the age of The Akatsuki and Shinobi has come to an end, now the age of Assassins and the resurrection of the Uchiha Clan will forever change history! And your life is the first of many sacrifices for our new world!"

With those words the swarm of Assassins advanced on their targets, screams and blood filled up the forest as the Organization known as Akatsuki were wiped from the very face of the earth, replaced by a more sinister organization with similar interests.

The Age of Shinobi had ended, and the Age of Assassins has begun...

* * *

**Hero of the Light Ch. 1: The Results (Revised)**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._** Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Naruto and Jiraiya walked down the busy streets of Konoha, heading toward the path that led up to the Hokage Tower. As they were walking a strangely familiar voice sounded from behind them:

"Naruto!"

At the call of his name Naruto turned around, coming face to face with his old teammate, Sakura Haruno. Naruto smiled and said:

"Hey Sakura what's up?"

Sakura smiled sweetly and took a good look at Naruto, her smile seemed to increase in size as she said:

"Hey Naruto you busy at all? I was hoping we could go out for some tea or something, you know catch up?"

Naruto smiled at his teammate's offer and replied:

"I'm sorry Sakura I just now got back to the village, and besides I have to turn in a mission report to Tsunade with Jiraiya-sensei, but maybe later okay?"

Naruto turned to face his teacher and said:

"Come on Jiraiya-sensei let's go."

Sakura smiled weakly and responded:

"Oh okay I guess I'll see you later then Naruto?"

Naruto flashed his trademark fox-like grin and gave her a thumbs up as he replied:

"Definately, believe it."

With those words Naruto and Jiraiya continued down their path to the Hokage Tower. As Sakura saw her teammate walk away she thought:

_Did Naruto just turn me down on a date?_

About halfway to the Hokage Tower Jiraiya said:

"You know that was quite the lie Naruto, you know as well as I do that I could have turned in the progress report myself, why did you turn her down? Sakura was asking you out of all people."

Naruto sighed as he was walking and replied:

"I once thought I was in love with her, but after your training and some soul searching I've realized I never loved her, I was merely infatuated with her because she was the girl I could never have, she was always in love with Sasuke and never gave me the time of day let alone gave me her attention, she only wants me now because Sasuke is gone..."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding and didn't push the subject any further as they arrived at the Hokage Tower, opening the large doorway and climbing the long spiral staircase, after a few minutes of travel the duo had arrived at Tsunade's Office.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and took a deep drink from her bottle of Sake, she had a long day and she needed a drink damn it! After feeling the alcohol's effects settle in she put the bottle away, she was suddenly snapped back into reality from her daze however as a loud, audible knock sounded from the outside of her office door, she quickly sealed her bottle of Sake into a scroll, stashing it within a hidden pocket among her sleeves as she cleared her throat and called out:

"Come in!"

The office door was suddenly swung open as two Shinobi emerged from the doorway, each dressed in traveling cloaks. The Shinobi to her left had spiky white hair and a perverted grin on his face. Her gaze shifted to the Shinobi on her left, after a few moments of observation a smile appeared on Tsunade's facial expression as she said:

"Jiraiya, Naruto it's good to see you again."

Naruto grinned and said: "Didn't recognize me huh?"

Tsunade merely smiled and said: "Don't think of it as a bad thing, but yes it did take me a moment."

Jiraiya grinned and said: "He's worried his friends will react strangely to his changes."

Tsunade smiled and said:

"Is that so? Well you have nothing to worry about Naruto, I just hope your appearance isn't the only dramatic change."

Naruto grinned and slid his Katana from it's sheath, holding the blade up in an offensive stance as he said with a dark and confident grin:

"This sword isn't just for show you know..."

Tsunade couldn't help but grin, the young hyperactive knucklehead she had met four years ago had grown up so much.

_Jiraiya must have done one hell of a job with him... _

Tsunade thought to herself as she eyed her favorite blond up and down. Naruto slid his blade skillfully in it's respective sheath as Tsunade said:

"Anyone can hold a sword... But let's see you use it... How about a test of your skill?"

Naruto grinned darkly and asked: "What exactly did you have in mind?"

* * *

One Hour Later...

Naruto had his eyes shut in concentration as he held his blade in front of him in a defensive stance, trying to sense enemy movements by emitting waves of his chakra. Naruto's sight was gone but his chakra wave technique gave him an overwhelming over-awareness that would normally cause enormous paranoia when attempted by an untrained Shinobi.

Naruto sensed the sonar movements of three Kunai coming from three separate angles. Naruto's eyes snapped open as Naruto thought:

_Now! _

With one swift, graceful movement of his wrist, Naruto's blade acted as an extension of himself as he effortlessly deflected the three Kunai back at the very Shinobi who threw them.

Three Shinobi appeared next to Naruto and unsheathed their blades, Naruto merely smiled and put his hands together in his signature cross symbol and said:

"The more the merrier!"

And with those words Naruto's form split into three, the two new forms of Naruto holding their blades up in synchronization with the original form. The six shinobi seemed to vanish, the sound of clashing metal filling the air.

The six Shinobi's battle became slowed down slightly and the three Shinobi quickly destroyed Naruto's clones as they stabbed forward with all of their might, expecting the Jinchuuriki to give up before the blade pierced his flesh.

But they were wrong and he unfortunately did not give up, the final form of Naruto screamed in agony as blood spilt everywhere, after his screaming had died down a dark grin appeared on his face and he said:

"Just kidding."

And with those words the form of Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke along with the blood, three forms of Naruto appearing behind his attackers, each of their blades pressed against their necks.

There was a loud clapping and Tsunade came out into view, as soon as he came into view Naruto released his opponent and dismissed his clones in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade stopped a few feet from Naruto, looked him right in the eye, grinned and said:

"Very well done Naruto, I see using a sword isn't your only area of expertise."

Naruto grinned and replied: "They say deception is a Shinobi's greatest weapon."

Tsunade grinned and said:

"Very well said, now come Naruto let us talk about your promotion..."

* * *

A/N: Well that's the prologue and Chapter 1 of my latest story, I'm using a balance of different traits of the Naruto's from my other stories and combining them if you will, he will be highly skilled in deception tactics and mastery of a blade, and at the same time a mastery of Ninjutsu. Well not a mastery yet but pretty damn skilled and powerful, anyway he won't be the strongest character in my story at the beginning but I will let you in on a little secret, once he unlocks his bloodline... The Light will shine through the shadows in the darkest hour... Please **_REVIEW _**if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	2. Ch 2: Darkness Rising

**Hero of the Light Ch. 4: Beauty and Seduction (Revised)**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold: Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Ino smiled and gripped Naruto's hand slightly as she led him into a colorful looking restaurant, it wasn't a bar but Naruto assumed they served Sake, they were going out for just a drink and not a bite to eat after all. Not more than a minute after they entered, Naruto and Ino entered were greeted by an attractive blond waitress, her name tag read: Holly. She smiled wide and winked at Naruto in a very flirty way and asked:

"For two, right?"

Ino glared at the waittress and linked Naruto's arm with her own defensively, Naruto didn't understand quite what was taking place but the attention felt nice, he smiled at the waitress and replied:

"Yes for two please."

She smiled and said:

"Right this way."

As she was walking she swayed her hips sexily, Naruto belonging to the male species instinctively glanced her up and down, thinking it would be a crime not to look in his world.

Ino saw this and figured she would have to bring her womanly charms up another notch if she was going to compete for his attention, even thought their waitress was attractive and Naruto was captivated by her charms she couldn't feel angry at Naruto, he was merely caught in the crossfire of a battle of affection and captivation.

Holly smiled and asked:

"Can I get you two something to drink?"

Naruto smiled and said:

"A bottle of your finest Sake please, and two glasses. We're not ordering food tonight."

Holly smiled and as she finished writing down their order and said:

"I'll be right back with your drinks alright?"

She smiled sweetly and winked at Naruto before walking away, as she walked away she swayed her hips again, Naruto once again captivated by her beauty, as soon as Holly had disappeared into the back room Naruto's eyes fell back on Ino, hoping she didn't notice his eyes wandering, he had asked her to come with him so it was rude of him to be looking at other women, he opened his mouth and was about to apologize but before he could say a word Ino beat him to it and said:

"It's alright Naruto you don't need to apologize, it's not like we're dating or anything..."

Naruto sighed in relief and replied:

"Good I thought you were angry or upset with me."

Ino smiled sweetly and said:

"But if we were dating... I probably would have kicked your ass all the way to the Hidden Mist Village and back again for looking at other women when your eyes should be on me, it's nice for a girl to have the attention of her date at the very least."

Naruto laughed nervously and said:

"Nice to know... But trust me Ino if I had a girl like you I'd have all the eye candy I'd ever need."

Naruto ended with a flirtatious tone, winking at the pretty blond Kunoichi sitting across from him.

_Among other things... _

Naruto thought to himself with a mischievous grin.

Ino smiled at this compliment and replied in an equally flirtatious tone:

"I guess I'll just have to make you mine..."

Naruto smiled at the compliment of the beautiful Kunoichi sitting across from him, enjoying the time he was spending with his friend, unaware that she was absolutely seriousness about making him hers... Naruto's Kunoichi troubles had begun...

* * *

As if right on cue Holly came back with their drinks, uncorking a bottle of very high vintage Sake and pouring her and Naruto glasses. After she finished she leaned over the table, exposing a large portion of her cleavage as she asked in a seductive tone:

"Is there anything ELSE I can do for you?"

This direct reference seemed to be the last straw for a certain blond Kunoichi currently present, Ino's eyes closed in anger and frustration, putting her glass down suddenly and said in an tone deprived of any visible emotion:

"Your services are no longer required Holly, please put the bottle of Sake in the middle of the table and leave us to ourselves."

Ino glared at Holly as she walked away, Naruto pretended not to notice but he couldn't help but observed this strange phenomenon and wondered what was the deal with him and women, they acted so strangely around him now that he's older, and even though Naruto had gotten older he was still nowhere closer to understanding the mysteries of how women acted and thought than he had four years ago. But one thing was certain, his relationship with women had indeed changed, into what? Only time would tell...

* * *

One hour and half a bottle of Sake Later...

Naruto and Ino were laughing at every little thing as they stumbled out of the restaurant, wandering aimlessly through Konoha together, Ino's hand linked with his as they walked through the many streets of Konoha, due to the Kyubi's influence Naruto never truly got drunk, but momentarily he had a buzz going and was conscious of every little thing he did when he drank, which usually led him to avoid many of the possible mistakes many people tend to make when they're too intoxicated to even function. As they were walking Ino tugged on his arm and said:

"Come one Naruto lets go to my place, my parents are out of town and I'm tired of walking around."

Naruto was too tired and intoxicated to argue yet he had a strange feeling he should keep his guard up around Ino, who knew what such a beautiful, and seductive women was capable of behind closed doors...

Naruto smiled in response and said: "Sounds good Ino, let's go."

Ino grinned and gripped his hand, running toward the west side of the village. The further downtown they got the more unfamiliar with the area Naruto became, the only areas of the village he was truly familiar with were the slums around his apartment and the main business districts of Konoha, besides that he jumped from rooftops of the entire village as a means of travel. As soon as Naruto felt he was waist deep in unfamiliar territory Ino pointed out a large white house and said:

"That's it come on."

Ino and Naruto approached the large two story house, Ino fumbling with her keys as she struggled to get the key into the lock, after a few unsuccessful attempts she managed to open it. The two blondes entered the large house, Ino shutting and locking the door behind them. Before Naruto could question what was going on Ino smiled at him seductively and said:

"Make yourself at home I'm going to slip into something a little more comfortable."

Naruto smiled and locked his gaze with hers as she turned around and walked away, swaying her hips back and forth seductively, making sure Naruto's eyes were glued to her ass.

Naruto wasn't sure what she meant by something more comfortable but from Jiraiya had told him over the years it was a sign of attraction and a sign of getting into a situation that Jiraiya called the ultimate win-win situation, getting lucky.

Now Naruto has had sex more than once in his lifetime don't get him wrong, but there was one thing he had yet to experience and he truly valued it higher than physical desires in this world. Love.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I wasn't expecting to update so fast but there you guys go, I never officially ended the NaruIno interaction scene but I bet most of you see where the scene is going, although with my style of writing don't expect random and meaningless sex, limes are fun to write though so there will be sexual references and humor, anyway I hope everyone's enjoyed my new story so far, please_**REVIEW** _if you care!

**Peace! - DemonicLove555**


	3. Ch 3: Acquaintances

**Hero of the Light Ch 3: Acquaintances (Revised)**

_(Italics: __Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._** Bold: Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Naruto reflexively dodged a stray Kunai as a beautiful, tall, slender, brunette Kunoichi jumped up into the air.

An enormous scroll spiraled around her, sending down a barrage of various bladed weapons at one concentrated target, leaving much of the training ground in ruins, afterward she fell to the ground and began collecting her weapons, as she was doing this Naruto observed her, she had long brunette hair that ended at her butt, she was the most beautiful and graceful woman he had ever seen...

She looked strangely familiar and her technique... He knew he had seen it somewhere before... After a moment of thought his eyes opened in realization and he said:

"Tenten?"

Tenten turned around and looked right at Naruto, each remaining eye contact for what seemed like a full minute Tenten looked at the young Jinchuuriki curiously and said:

"Naruto?"

Naruto grinned as he eyed the weapon mistress up and down and asked with a grin:

"Tenten is that you?"

Tenten smiled at Naruto's reaction to her womanly charms and replied:

"Yes Tenten the weapon mistress at your service, now are you Naruto or not?"

Naruto flashed Tenten his trademark fox-like grin and replied:

"The one and only."

Tenten smiled and winked at Naruto as she began picking up the various bladed weapons littering the training ground. There was a moment of silence and Naruto said:

"Wow Tenten you've really changed..."

Tenten grinned to herself at her blond friend's bold compliment and replied:

"You've become quite the man yourself Naruto."

She ended with a wink and a seductive grin. Naruto smiled and responded:

"Not just deadly but sexy as well..."

Tenten smiled wide and winked at Naruto as she said:

"And don't you forget it."

Naruto looked around at the various scattered bladed weapons weapons, turned to Tenten and asked:

"Need any help picking up your weapons?"

Tenten grinned as she replied:

"Well if you insist..."

Naruto concentrated a large quantity of chakra and performed his signature cross hand symbol, a small army of replications manifesting into existance. As Naruto's shadow clones picked up the various weapons scattered all over the training ground Naruto shifted his gaze in Tenten's direction and said:

"So Tenten besides perfecting your weapon summoning technique what have you been up to these past four years?"

Tenten sighed as if reliving a very exhausting memory and replied:

"Mostly training, my latest technique involves molding chakra around the blade of my sword in order to reenforce the blade."

Naruto smiled and said:

"Well your beauty and power have if anything increased over the last four years, anyway it was nice seeing you Tenten I'm going to head off into town to see if I run into any of my other friends, later Tenten!"

And with those words the young Jinchuuriki turned around, headed toward the direction of the village, his shadow clones dropping Tenten's various bladed weapons into an enormous pile before dismissing themselves. As Tenten watched Naruto walked away she thought:

__

Is that the same knucklehead that would rant on about becoming Hokage?

* * *

Naruto grinned as he walked down the long, familiar, dirt road that led straight through the main business dictrict of Konoha. Now over the past four years Naruto had developed certain habits prior to the influence of his teacher, Jiraiya. Whether they would be considered good habits or bad habits was merely a matter of perception and Judgement.

The first habit was a love for fine Sake, because in Naruto's culture when one became sixteen they were of legal drinking age, and ever since Jiraiya took him out drinking his sixteenth birthday he couldn't get enough of the stuff.

Even to this present day and age Naruto's love for the bittersweet liquor had if anything doubled. The second habit was his eyes tended to wander whenever he was in the presence of an attractive member of the female species.

And the third and final habit could almost be considered a default action induced by paranoia, he had a shadow clone tail him at all times for a quick substitution Jutsu in case he were placed in a situation where he required immediate escape.

As Naruto was walking a voice called out from his left:

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto immediately shifted his gaze toward the source of the voice, only to come face to face with Ino Yamanaka. Ino was dressed in a tight purple tank top and matching Kunoichi pants, bandages and fishnet covering her arms and legs, giving her a sexy, yet powerful look.

Ino smiled and said:

"I knew that was you Naruto, when did you get back?"

Naruto grinned and said: "Earlier today Ino..."

Naruto eyes the blond Kunoichi up and down with much interest, Ino caught his eyes and asked in a seductive voice:

"See something you like?"

Naruto grinned and replied:

"You bet... Wow Ino you've really changed..."

Ino eyes her fellow blond shinobi up and down with a seductive grin and replied:

"You've changed in more ways than one too Naruto..."

Naruto smiled and said:

"You've grown very beautiful and powerful these past four years Ino."

Ino seemed almost taken aback from what Naruto was said and asked in a defensive tone:

"Are you saying I wasn't powerful and beautiful four years ago?"

Naruto waved his arms in front of him defensively and replied:

"No! No that's not what I'm saying! I'm just saying your beauty and power are more visible and defined, that's all!"

Ino smiled at her fellow shinobi's compliment and said:

"Thank you Naruto."

Naruto gave Ino a thumbs up and said:

"No problem... Hey listen Ino I was about to go out for a drink, would you like to join me?"

Ino smirked and asked sarcastically:

"Is the great Naruto Uzumaki asking me out on a date?"

Naruto sighed and replied with equal sarcasm:

"Who said anything about a date? Now are you going to join me or am I drinking alone tonight?"

Ino smirked and grabbed his hand. leading him through town as she said:

"I know just the place."

* * *

The Hidden Mist Village was lit ablaze as screams of horror and blood filled the many streets. A Jounin captain unsheathed his sword and called out to the various chunin and jounin surrounding him:

"Don't let them near the Mizukage!"

Before he could finish what he was going to say countless dark clothed Assassins appeared next to them and slaughtered them like child's play.

The Mizukage sat in his throne-like seat, surrounded by his most highly trained and trusted ANBU agents.

The gateway was suddenly swung open and before the Mizukage could even blink his entire military force was eliminated.

The Mizukage's mouth was wide open in shock that his entire military force could be wiped out so quickly and effortlessly.

The small army of Assassins all moved to the side as Itachi came up to the front. The Mizukage's gaze drifted toward the Uchiha and he pointed his finger forward and said:

"You! Itachi Uchiha!"

Itachi grinned sinisterly and said:

"I'm honored you remember me lord Mizukage... Or should I call you Kyoshi?"

Kyoshi trembled in fear and replied:

"I could never forget those sinister eyes of yours."

Itachi smiled, satisfied with the Mizukage's reaction.

He looked Kyoshi right in the eyes and said:

"Now that you've seen the power of my Assassins I think you should listen to my proposition."

The Mizukage glanced around nervously at Itachi's various Assassins and replied:

"I'm listening..."


	4. Ch 4: Beauty and Seduction

**Hero of the Light Ch. 4: Beauty and Seduction (Revised)**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold: Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Ino smiled and gripped Naruto's hand slightly as she led him into a colorful looking restaurant, it wasn't a bar but Naruto assumed they served Sake, they were going out for just a drink and not a bite to eat after all. Not more than a minute after they entered, Naruto and Ino entered were greeted by an attractive blond waitress, her name tag read: Holly. She smiled wide and winked at Naruto in a very flirty way and asked:

"For two, right?"

Ino glared at the waittress and linked Naruto's arm with her own defensively, Naruto didn't understand quite what was taking place but the attention felt nice, he smiled at the waitress and replied:

"Yes for two please."

She smiled and said:

"Right this way."

As she was walking she swayed her hips sexily, Naruto belonging to the male species instinctively glanced her up and down, thinking it would be a crime not to look in his world.

Ino saw this and figured she would have to bring her womanly charms up another notch if she was going to compete for his attention, even thought their waitress was attractive and Naruto was captivated by her charms she couldn't feel angry at Naruto, he was merely caught in the crossfire of a battle of affection and captivation.

Holly smiled and asked:

"Can I get you two something to drink?"

Naruto smiled and said:

"A bottle of your finest Sake please, and two glasses. We're not ordering food tonight."

Holly smiled and as she finished writing down their order and said:

"I'll be right back with your drinks alright?"

She smiled sweetly and winked at Naruto before walking away, as she walked away she swayed her hips again, Naruto once again captivated by her beauty, as soon as Holly had disappeared into the back room Naruto's eyes fell back on Ino, hoping she didn't notice his eyes wandering, he had asked her to come with him so it was rude of him to be looking at other women, he opened his mouth and was about to apologize but before he could say a word Ino beat him to it and said:

"It's alright Naruto you don't need to apologize, it's not like we're dating or anything..."

Naruto sighed in relief and replied:

"Good I thought you were angry or upset with me."

Ino smiled sweetly and said:

"But if we were dating... I probably would have kicked your ass all the way to the Hidden Mist Village and back again for looking at other women when your eyes should be on me, it's nice for a girl to have the attention of her date at the very least."

Naruto laughed nervously and said:

"Nice to know... But trust me Ino if I had a girl like you I'd have all the eye candy I'd ever need."

Naruto ended with a flirtatious tone, winking at the pretty blond Kunoichi sitting across from him.

_Among other things... _

Naruto thought to himself with a mischievous grin.

Ino smiled at this compliment and replied in an equally flirtatious tone:

"I guess I'll just have to make you mine..."

Naruto smiled at the compliment of the beautiful Kunoichi sitting across from him, enjoying the time he was spending with his friend, unaware that she was absolutely seriousness about making him hers... Naruto's Kunoichi troubles had begun...

* * *

As if right on cue Holly came back with their drinks, uncorking a bottle of very high vintage Sake and pouring her and Naruto glasses. After she finished she leaned over the table, exposing a large portion of her cleavage as she asked in a seductive tone:

"Is there anything ELSE I can do for you?"

This direct reference seemed to be the last straw for a certain blond Kunoichi currently present, Ino's eyes closed in anger and frustration, putting her glass down suddenly and said in an tone deprived of any visible emotion:

"Your services are no longer required Holly, please put the bottle of Sake in the middle of the table and leave us to ourselves."

Ino glared at Holly as she walked away, Naruto pretended not to notice but he couldn't help but observed this strange phenomenon and wondered what was the deal with him and women, they acted so strangely around him now that he's older, and even though Naruto had gotten older he was still nowhere closer to understanding the mysteries of how women acted and thought than he had four years ago. But one thing was certain, his relationship with women had indeed changed, into what? Only time would tell...

* * *

One hour and half a bottle of Sake Later...

Naruto and Ino were laughing at every little thing as they stumbled out of the restaurant, wandering aimlessly through Konoha together, Ino's hand linked with his as they walked through the many streets of Konoha, due to the Kyubi's influence Naruto never truly got drunk, but momentarily he had a buzz going and was conscious of every little thing he did when he drank, which usually led him to avoid many of the possible mistakes many people tend to make when they're too intoxicated to even function. As they were walking Ino tugged on his arm and said:

"Come one Naruto lets go to my place, my parents are out of town and I'm tired of walking around."

Naruto was too tired and intoxicated to argue yet he had a strange feeling he should keep his guard up around Ino, who knew what such a beautiful, and seductive women was capable of behind closed doors...

Naruto smiled in response and said: "Sounds good Ino, let's go."

Ino grinned and gripped his hand, running toward the west side of the village. The further downtown they got the more unfamiliar with the area Naruto became, the only areas of the village he was truly familiar with were the slums around his apartment and the main business districts of Konoha, besides that he jumped from rooftops of the entire village as a means of travel. As soon as Naruto felt he was waist deep in unfamiliar territory Ino pointed out a large white house and said:

"That's it come on."

Ino and Naruto approached the large two story house, Ino fumbling with her keys as she struggled to get the key into the lock, after a few unsuccessful attempts she managed to open it. The two blondes entered the large house, Ino shutting and locking the door behind them. Before Naruto could question what was going on Ino smiled at him seductively and said:

"Make yourself at home I'm going to slip into something a little more comfortable."

Naruto smiled and locked his gaze with hers as she turned around and walked away, swaying her hips back and forth seductively, making sure Naruto's eyes were glued to her ass.

Naruto wasn't sure what she meant by something more comfortable but from Jiraiya had told him over the years it was a sign of attraction and a sign of getting into a situation that Jiraiya called the ultimate win-win situation, getting lucky.

Now Naruto has had sex more than once in his lifetime don't get him wrong, but there was one thing he had yet to experience and he truly valued it higher than physical desires in this world. Love.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I wasn't expecting to update so fast but there you guys go, I never officially ended the NaruIno interaction scene but I bet most of you see where the scene is going, although with my style of writing don't expect random and meaningless sex, limes are fun to write though so there will be sexual references and humor, anyway I hope everyone's enjoyed my new story so far, please_**REVIEW** _if you care!

**Peace! - DemonicLove555**


	5. Ch 5: Seduction and Rejection?

**Hero of the Light Ch. 5: Seduction and Rejection? (Revised)**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._** Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Naruto sighed and sipped the half empty bottle of Sake as he waited patiently for Ino to return, he brought the bittersweet liquor to his lips, putting it down suddenly as his intuition told him not to drink too much, he wouldn't want to end up making a very regrettable mistake by being too intoxicated to function.

Naruto set the nearly empty bottle on the living room table as he got up, walked over to the sink in the kitchen, splashing cold water on his face to rejuvenate him. Naruto sat back down as he felt the urge to pace back and forth, after a minute a voice spoke from the doorway:

"Hey Naruto sorry to make you wait, I was looking for my favorite outfit..."

Naruto tilted his head toward the source of the voice, his jaw dropping and his eyes scanning Ino's figure without a second thought. Ino was dressed in a very tight, pink tank top, her nipples showing through the thin fabric, and a matching pink thong, her beautiful, womanly and shapely curves showing off her gorgeous ass.

Naruto was intoxicated by the sight to say the least, the Alcohol was a warm up compared to this, and this appeared to be the main event, his brain was unable to respond unfortunately his body reacting instantly. Ino gave Naruto a very seductive look, grinning at Naruto's reaction and moving closer as she said:

"I'm glad you like my outfit as much as I do... If not more..."

All Naruto could do was nod in response, he had fallen into a trance and was unable to return reality for the time being. Ino slid her body effortlessly in Naruto's lap, her silky smooth skin of her heavenly shaped ass brushing against Naruto's manhood, the tease was too much to bear and Naruto knew if he didn't do anything soon Ino was going to win at this game of seduction she's set up.

Ino felt Naruto get hard and slid her hand between his legs, gripping his manhood and rubbing it up and down through the fabric, she smiled and whispered in Naruto's ear:

"Someone's excited... I always wanted to know how big you were..."

Naruto sighed deeply because no matter how much his body wanted this his heart would not allow it. He put his arms on Ino's shoulder, looked her right in the eye and said:

"Listen Ino I find you very attractive, and to have a night with you would be wonderful but the truth is meaningless sex is not what I'm looking for right now, we don't even know each other that well, besides without love it's just empty... I won't ask you to forgive me Ino but I hope you'll understand..."

And with those words the form of Naruto Ino was brushing herself against disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Ino fell to the couch in disappointment and anger at being rejected, but she couldn't help but think about what Naruto had said...

* * *

Naruto took a deep breathe, holding his chest as he thought:

_That was close..._

Naruto stood up, and jumped from roof top to roof top, making his way back to his apartment. After about ten minutes of travel he arrived at his desired destination. Slipping in through his window, with discretion not bring attention to himself. He shut the window behind him, locking it as he went into the bathroom, took off his clothes, and stepped into his shower.

As the hot water flowed over his sore muscles and pounding head he couldn't help but wonder what the big mystery was with him and the entire female species... After he finished his shower he quickly dried off and dressed, he went through his fridge and cabinets and decided to eat Ramen... Again...

After his meal Naruto felt the urge to go head off into isolation for training when all of the sudden there was a knock on his door. Naruto walked over and answered it, Kakashi emerging from the doorway. Naruto sighed and said:

"What do you want Kakashi? I'm not in the best mood right now..."

Kakashi looked at his ex-student with interest and replied:

"I have some new that will cheer you up Naruto, Tsunade requests your presence, I think she has a mission for you."

Naruto smiled and thought:

_Perfect! A mission will clear my mind from this crazy Kunoichi shit!_

Naruto smiled and walked right past Kakashi, jumping onto the rooftops as he raced toward the Hokage Tower. After about fifteen minutes of travel Naruto arrived at the Hokage Tower, opening the large door to the tower and slipping inside, climbing the long spiral staircase.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and sipped her bottle of home brewed Sake, today had been a long day and she had just now completed the epic pile of paperwork sitting on her desk. After a moment of silence a loud, audible knock sounded on the other side of the office door. Tsunade cleared her throat and called out:

"Come in."

The office door opened slowly and the form of Hinata emerged from the doorway, twidling her fingers slightly as she asked nervously:

"Y-You wanted to see me L-Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade nodded and said:

"Yes thank you for coming Hinata, I have a mission for you but we have to wait until your teammate gets-"

Before she could even finish her sentence the doorway swung open energetically, a certain blond Jinchuuriki emerging from the doorway with a wide, fox-like grin on his face as he asked:

"Hey Tsunade you wanted to see me?"

Tsunade immediately looked up at Naruto with a facial expression reflecting nothing but frustration and annoyance and said:

"Damn it Naruto! Have you ever heard of knocking!?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously as he replied:

"Sorry Tsunade I've had a lot on my mind I guess I just didn't think things through..."

Tsunade sighed and said:

"Well as long as you do it differently from now on, anyway now that your teammate is here Hinata we can begin the mission briefing."

Naruto shifted his gaze in Hinata's direction and smiled as he said:

"Hey Hinata I didn't see you there, how are you?"

Hinata blushed uncontrollably, trying her best to look Naruto in the eye as she replied:

"I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto observed Hinata's strange behavior with interest as he thought:

_Why is she acting so nervous around me? And what's with Naruto-kun?_

Naruto was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts however as he quickly shifted his focus back to reality.

Tsunade cleared her throat and said:

"The mission is a B-rank, Naruto you and Hinata are ordered to collect information on the status of one of our neighboring military powers, The Hidden Mist village, your pay rate will depend on how well you two handle yourselves. Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga accept this mission?"

Naruto and Hinata both nodded in unison, determination reflecting on Naruto's facial expression where as shyness and nervousness were reflected on Hinata's.

* * *

One hour Later...

Naruto and Hinata moved in unison, jumping from tree branch to tree branch in the direction of the Hidden Mist Village, as they were jumping the tree branch Hinata landed on snapped unexpectedly, causing the Hyuuga Heiress to fall down suddenly, a loud scream escaping her lips.

Naruto immediately created a rope of shadow clones to form, the real Naruto at the end, Naruto caught Hinata just in time with a smile on his face as he shifted his gaze toward Hinata and said:

"You alright Hinata?"

A deep blush immediately covered Hinata's facial expression, her face reflecting a dark crimson as she thought:

_Naruto-kun saved me and he's holding me by the waist!_

With those final thoughts Hinata passed out in Naruto's arms, out like a light. Naruto shaked the Hyuuga Heiress gently out of concern as he said:

"Hinata speak to me!"

There was a few minutes of silence and then Naruto began to hear her breathing deeply, Naruto sighed in relief as he thought:

_Thank god she's just asleep... what was that about anyway?_

Naruto sighed and decided the mystery would have to wait, he needed to set up someplace where Hinata could rest for a while.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and performed a few simple hand signs, unwraveled the scroll, bit down on his thumb, and spread his blood across the rune written into the scroll, the scroll began to glow a light blue and a sleeping bag manifested in a cloud of white smoke.

Naruto lied Hinata down on the sleeping bag gently and decided to watch over her as he performed the chameleon Jutsu over the area, creating a barrier of invisible chakra over the surrounding area.

* * *

Hinata struggled to open her eyes as she thought:

_What happened? That's right I fell and Naruto-kun caught me... Damn it Hinata how are you ever going to find the resolve to tell him if you can't even stay conscious every potential moment!_

After Hinata's mental self scolding she opened her eyes, slowly sitting up. She looked ahead of her and Naruto was looking at her with a smile, the sunset showing his features, the white cloak, the long blond locks covering parts of his face, his whiskered cheeks... Hinata fell into a daze staring at the Jinchuuriki. Naruto smiled and said:

"Good morning."

Hinata blushed and looked away as she said:

"Sorry Naruto-kun..."

Naruto gazed at Hinata curiously as he thought:

_What's the Naruto-kun thing about?_

Naruto momentarily removed the question from the surface of his mind as he asked:

"Are you ready to go? Did you get enough rest?"

Hinata nodded and avoided his gaze as she stood up, Naruto sealed up and sleeping bag and put down the barrier.

Hinata was amazed at the high level barrier technique Naruto used but didn't question it as she was awed by her favorite, blond Jinchuuriki's abilities.

Naruto turned to her and asked: "Ready to go?"

Hinata smiled and nodded as she replied:

"Yes."

* * *

Three Hours Later...

Naruto and Hinata finally arrived at the border of the Mist Village, only to find an enormous pile of smoldering ash. Hinata gasped and put her hand over her mouth in horror. Naruto clenched his fists and said:

"Hinata... We need to investigate."

Hinata turned to Naruto and nodded, a look of fear and determination at the same time embedded into her facial expression, as she said:

"Let's go Naruto."

If only Naruto knew how much this mission would change his life forever...

* * *

A/N: Well there's ch 5 for you guys, I hope you enjoyed the multiscenario chapter I created, I was farily pleased with the results but I'm always down for a second opinion, anyway **_REVIEW _**if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	6. Ch 6: Power of the Light

**Hero of the Light Ch 6: Power of the Light (Revised)**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._** Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Naruto and Hinata's information gathering mission had gotten deeper into the mystery of the destruction of the Hidden Mist Village. As Naruto and Hinata searched through the ruins for possible survivors Naruto thought:

_Only an army Shinobi as powerul as Rank S Criminals could have taken out such an organized military power so easily..._

Naruto was suddenly drawn out from his thoughts and snapped back into reality as Hinata called out to him. Naruto ran over to her and asked:

"What is it Hinata?"

Hinata held her hand in front of her mouth, a look of horror in her facial expression as she pointed in the direction her gaze was focused on. shifted his gaze and his eye's suddenly shot open out of shock as the corpse of a young child was huddled over in the corner, burned beyond recognition.

Naruto immediately, and intuitively threw his arms around Hinata as she dropped her head into his chest and began to sob.

After a few minuted her sobbing died down and Hinata began to blush as she thought:

_Naruto-kun is embracing me..._

Naruto gently ran his fingers through Hinata's hair and asked: "Are you alright now Hinata?"

Hinata pulled her head out of Naruto's chest and looked up at him, a blush covering her face as she slowly nodded.

Naruto smiled and said:

"I'm glad..."

Hinata's and Naruto's gazes seemed to meet for a moment, each lost in each others eyes, as if by some mysterious force Naruto and Hinata moved their faces forward, their lips mere inches from meeting. All of the sudden Naruto's eyes shot wide open and he pushed Hinata to the ground and said:

"Hinata watch out!"

A barrage of unfamiliar shaped throwing knives flowed like a stream in the spot Naruto and Hinata had been standing at a moment before.

Piercing the form of Naruto's flesh with countless knives. The form of Naruto spat up some blood, grinned darkly, and fell face first on the ground, his body and the spilt blood vanishing in a cloud of white smoke.

A large group of dark clothed Assassins appeared at the spot Naruto's shadow clone had been a moment before, one of the Assassins swiftly threw a knife into the unconscious form of Hinata, she too disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The Assassins all made eye contact, nodded to signal the pursuit of their targets, and vanished into absolute darkness, wearing the shadows as a veil.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata ran with all of their might as deadly shadows followed their every move. Hinata panicked, tripped and fell. Before Naruto could react an Assassin came up behind her and slid a blade through her chest in a swift, graceful movement, Hinata's body falling to the ground as she and Naruto became surrounded by Assassins. Naruto fell to his knees and held Hinata's bleeding body to him, her blood staining the front of his white hood.

Naruto clenched his fists and tears began to drip from the corners of his eyes, his tears dried and he clenched his fists in anger, suddenly his eyes shot open, a golden light beaming from his eyes as he said:

"You shouldn't have done that..."

Naruto roared in rage as electric blue chakra began to surround his body and form a barrier. Naruto's blue chakra shifted to a powerful golden chakra as he roared out in rage with all of his might, power suddenly filling up Naruto's body.

Naruto stood up and a powerful, golden chakra surrounded his body like a barrier. naruto clenched his fists and said:

"This power... I like it!"

Naruto unsheathed his sword with one hand and with the other he effortlessly summoned a thousand clone army, all bathed in the same golden chakra and holding the same blade. The Assassins all moved in unison to strike, but in the blink of an eye Naruto appeared behind one of the assassins and sliced him in half, from the Assassins' perspective Naruto and his various clones were a blurs of light.

But from Naruto's perspective the Assassins were moving in suspended motion as he and his clones sliced away at their bodies, one falling victim to Naruto's blade after the other. After a mere few moments of split second warfare the remaining Assassins retreated into the proceeding darkness. Naruto clenched and held up his fist as he roared:

"Come back here! Cowards!"

Naruto looked at Hinata's body and dropped to his knees and checked her pulse, it was weak but she was alive, Naruto knew she would die before he could get any help... Naruto dropped to his knees and and began to cry onto Hinata's body, as his tears fell on the body of the Hyuuga Heiress the golden chakra pouring from his body seemed to enter Hinata's damaged body, and appeared to be sealing the wounds up as the damaged body tissue was replaced with light particles, reconstructing her atomic structure altogether until her body was good as new. Hinata sat up suddenly, gasping for air as if she had just been drowning, coughing like crazy.

Naruto looked at Hinata in a state of disbelief and was about to ask Hinata how she was but before the words could escape his lips a sudden, powerful pain shot through his entire body, Naruto fell to his arms and legs as an enormous amount of golden chakra began to leak out of his body, his chakra network unable to concentrate the unstable chakra into his chakra canals. His chakra veins over-flooded with this golden light. Hinata regained consciousness and saw Naruto was in pain, Hinata performed a few quick hand signs and activated her bloodline limit as she called out:

"Byakugan!"

Hinata was shocked at what she saw, the powerful golden chakra illuminating his body appeared to be devouring his regular blue, wind based chakra, replacing it with this golden energy. Hinata quickly applied her gentle fist technique to momentarily seal off his chakra canals, giving his body some time to adapt to the new chakra, but the strangest part was Hinata had never heard of this light based chakra, which meant Naruto must be the last member of a lost clan... Hinata shook her head and momentarily dismissed the thoughts as her concern for Naruto grew, if those Assassins came back they were as good as dead... Hinata quickly swung Naruto's unconscious body over her back, heading back towards the direction of their home village. Hinata tilted her neck and looked at Naruto's weary face and said:

"Hold on Naruto... Just hold on..."

* * *

Four Hours Later...

Naruto sat up slowly, a pounding sensation filling his head as he thought out loud:

"Where am I?"

Naruto heard the sound of movement behind him and instinctively readied a Kunai, dropping it as soon as he saw Hinata looking at him concerned. Naruto sighed and dropped the Kunai and said: "Don't scare me like that Hinata..." Hinata blushed slightly and avoided Naruto's gaze as she muttered in response:

"Sorry Naruto-kun..."

Naruto sighed and asked: "What are we doing here?" Hinata twiddled her fingers slightly and replied: "You did something to heal me and when I woke up you were on the ground in pain, so I used my gentle fist to seal off your chakra temporarily until your body adapts to that new chakra."

Naruto's eyes widened in remembrance and recognition as he said: "That's right that light, what was it? Hinata do you know?"

Hinata shook her head and said:

"Chakra can only elementally recompose as Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning, but I've never heard of a Light element, and due to these circumstances you can't use any of your chakra so all your techniques are off limits when it comes to fighting, so we have to be extremely careful not to be detected on our way back to the village."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and asked:

"You ready to leave?"

Hinata nodded and strapped her backpack across her shoulder and back, Naruto doing the same as they venture toward the direction of the village.

As they jumped from tree branch to tree branch Naruto thought:

_I wonder if Tsunade could make sense of this "Light" element chakra..._

* * *

A/N: Maybe now you guys are seeing why Naruto will later be known as Hero of the Light, anyway I've just now got the main story idea rolling and I'm pleased with the results, anyway I only got two reviews last chapter but I hope that will change now that this story hit the 10,000 word mark, anyway I know there are few that care but if you do please **_REVIEW _**and let me know what you think of the story thus far.

Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	7. Ch 7: The Lost chakra elements

**Hero of the Light Ch 7: The Lost Chakra Elements (Revised)**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._** Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Itachi spat on the ground and glared at his Assassin failures, and asked maliciously and sinisterly:

"What do you mean you were overpowered by only one being! We've already destroyed two of the largest military powers in the world because we don't waste our time with Ninjutsu, we kill them and resort to slicing their hands off as a precaution, we slaughter them before they can even perform the god damn hand signs!"

The three Assassins trembled in fear and responded:

"It wasn't our fault my lord we were just about to silence two little rats wondering around when suddenly one of these kids bursted in a golden light and before I knew what had happened half my squad was wiped out and-"

Before he could finish Itachi threw three throwing knives simutaniously, piercing the Assassin's chests, all three falling into pools of their own blood. Itachi glared at the corpses' of his failures and spat on them as he muttered:

"Pathetic..."

Suddenly a shadow manifested behind Itachi and said in a dark, and sinister voice:

"Itachi punish your pawns as you will but heed their warning, the light they spoke of is part of the prophecy, the carrier must be destroyed if our plans are to proceed in our favor... The Lost Chakra elements are not to be taken lightly..."

Itachi clenched his fists and replied:

"As you wish Lord Madara, the carrier will be silenced..."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata silently, and stealthily jumped from tree branch to tree branch, constantly observing their surroundings for signs of sudden movement. Hinata had her Byakugan activated at all times just to be safe.

Naruto smiled at he saw the Hokage Mountain far into the distance, they had passed the Fire Country border, they were home. But Naruto wasn't going to fall into a state of security, anything could happen at any moment, and he was trained to always be prepared for that moment.

After about thirty minutes of travel Naruto dropped out of his state of insecurity as the Gates of Konoha came into view. Hinata smiled and turned to Naruto and said:

"Naruto we made it!"

Naruto smiled and motioned to jump up but suddenly a powerful pain shot through his entire body, Naruto fell face first into the ground, his body feeling heavy and his mind feeling cloudy, the last thing Naruto remembered before losing consciousness was Hinata calling out his name in concern and running toward him... Then only darkness...

* * *

Tsunade sat behind her desk and sighed and she finished her last bottle of Sake, she knew she should probably get some more, she was brewing her own but it wasn't quite ready to bottle yet. She sighed and was just about to sneak out and head into town when Shizune suddenly swung the door open and said:

"Tsunade it's an emergency! There's something wrong with Naruto! Hinata and he just returned not more than fifteen minutes ago!"

Tsunade jumped up and said with authority: "Lead the way!"

Tsunade and Shizune rushed out of the Hokage tower, straight to the hospital...

* * *

Tsunade suddenly broke the momentar pace as the front doors of the hospital bursted open, Tsunade saying with unrivaled Authority:

"Take me to the room of Naruto Uzumaki."

A nurse immediately stopped what she was doing and showed the Hokage to the right room. Hinata had reopened Naruto's chakra points but the chakra had been so powerful it had begun to strain Naruto's chakra veins.

The nurses gave him a seditative to help him relax but they had to give him chakra replenishing medicines and pain killers to give the poor Jinchuuriki any form of detachment from the pain they could find.

Naruto was now asleep in a hospital bed, liquidated chakra dripping into his body, slowly balancing and adjusting his chakra levels. Tsunade suddenly emerged from the doorway and asked the nurse:

"What's the situation on our patient here?"

The nurse nervously and quickly looked through a medical folder and replied:

"Well the patient appears to be overflooded with a chakra type I've never seen before, his body is slowly adapting to the new chakra but the patient experiences unimaginable pain, I've recently gave him a seditative but I don't know what else I can do."

Tsunade sighed deeply, after a few moments of silence she shifted her gaze back toward the nurse and replied:

"Nurse you've done plenty, me and Shizune will take over from here."

The nurse bowed and replied: "As you wish Lady Hokage."

And with those words the young nurse left a master to her work.

* * *

Twelve Hours Later...

_Naruto stirred in his sleep, struggling to open his eyes as he thought:_

_Why does everything look so foggy...?_

_Naruto opened his eyes suddenly and found himself standing in front of an alter as white as snow, an illuminating golden light surrounding him, Naruto letting his curiosity getting_ _the best of him began to approach the altar, a sudden excitement filling him, as Naruto was almost there he could make out the figure of a beautiful woman, but the strange thing was she had no color, like a formless manifestation of energy. _

_She turned around as Naruto approached her, shifting her gaze in his direction as a celestial smile graced her lips, when Naruto was within fight feet of her she smiled and said: _

_"Welcome to your home Naruto." _

_Naruto looked at the formless manifestation of a woman with curiosity as he asked: _

_"Who are you?" _

_She smiled and replied simply: _

_"I'm your guardian, don't you remember asking for my help? We played all the time when you were a child." _

_Naruto looked as confused as ever as he replied: _

_"It's strange, I don't seem to remember."_

_She simply smiled sadly and asked: _

_"You truly have forgotten, haven't you Naruto?"_

_Naruto's eyes widened suddenly in realization as he pointed his finger at her and asked: _

"Wait, are you-?"

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open as his breathing seemed to accelerate. He sighed and began to breathe deeply as he thought:

_What a strange dream... I can remember every detail... And who was that girl?_

Naruto momentarily discarded the thoughts from his mind as he looked around and wondered where he was. Naruto was lying in a bed surrounded by four white walls boxing him in, a window, and a door, with the smell of hospital food creeping around every corner. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he jumped up and ran for the window, right before Naruto's escape Tsunade emerged from the doorway behind him and asked with unrivaled authority: "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Naruto turned around to meet her gaze, scratching the back of his head as he replied nervously:

"With you witnessing my escape? Nowhere Tsunade why do you ask?"

Tsunade smiled darkly and said:

"Because you've been unconscious for almost a day, with chronic pains relating to your new type of chakra, why is that Naruto?"

Naruto looked away and replied:

"I was hoping you'd tell me..."

Tsunade smiled and walked over to the windowsill, her gaze directed through the transparent glass as she said:

"Well Naruto you are of age, and as promised I will enlighten you on your family's bloodline..."

Naruto looked at her with excitement and a confusion as he asked:

"Wait a minute, I had a family?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all who have followed the story so far, to clear things up I did not get the golden chakra idea from Dragon Ball Z's Super Saiyan. I constructed the idea through personal experience and knowledge in far eastern religons and spirituality. In the next chapter Tsunade will explain the origin of Naruto's clan and something unexpected will happen to our main character, anyway please **_REVIEW _**if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	8. Ch 8: Origin of the Light

**Hero of the Light Ch 8: Origin of the Light (Revised)**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._** Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Tsunade smiled and walked over to the windowsill, her gaze directed through the transparent glass as she said:

"Well Naruto since you are of age, and as promised I will enlighten you on your family's bloodline..."

Naruto looked at her with excitement and a confusion as he asked:

"Wait a minute, I had a family?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded as she turned around and met Naruto's gaze, her smile appeared to grow if anything as she proceeded to say:

"Me and Jiraiya were good friends of your Father and Mother, Jiraiya was the one who trained your Father, while your mother trained under myself, in fact me and Jiraiya introduced them to one another."

Naruto was a bit speechless to say the least, after a moment of awkward silence he asked:

"Who were my parents exactly?"

Instead of the verbal answer he was expecting he received an old, dusty letter, he didn't question Tsunade's form of answer and began to read the letter:

_Dear Naruto, if you are reading this letter you have become of age as well as the carrier of our clan's sacred "Light", since the time before the formation of the Five Great Shinobi Nations our family has acted as guardians of the light, but our brother clans the Senji and the Uchiha wanted to use the light for destructive purposes to gain control of this dark and imbalanced world, so for the sake of the world the sacred "Light" element was sealed away in the very leader of our clan, my father. Out of arrogance and thoughts of control the Uchiha Clan used the power of the opposite lost chakra element: The Element of Darkness. _

_If there are members of this accursed clan still on this world they are only destined for death and selfdestruction to further imbalance this world, the light exists to vanquish the darkness in the world's time of need. When my father left this world the light appeared within me when I reached the age of sixteen years, and like my father before me the light has been passed down to you. Do not let those whose souls have been tainted by the darkness to be in your presence, for if they do they will grow jealous of your power, use your power to bring this chaotic world back into balance, remember there was a reason you were chosen to become the vessel of the Kyubi's power as well as the Light, you are the one of prophecy, the child of destiny, what you choose to do with your powers will alter the course this world will take, for better or for worse, it's all up to you my son. Good luck I'll be watching over you along with your mother always, remember that._

_Sincerely yours - Minato. (The Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, and your loving Father.)_

Naruto's eyes widened in shock from what he had just read, not only did he belong to one of the most powerful clan's of Shinobi History he was also the only son of the greatest Hero this village has ever known, he had been lied to his entire life again, first the Kyuubi now this!? Naruto crumpled the paper and slipped it into his cloak, his fist clenched and his body trembling with a mixture of anger and disgust. As if reading his mind Tsunade tried to calm down his rage saying:

"Naruto before you say anything your parents had many enemies, Sarutobi only kept the information from you to protect you-"

Naruto glared and her and replied harshly out of disgust:

"Bullshit! The ignorant villagers treated me like shit my entire life while they praised that traitor Sasuke like he was some fucking Hero, and why!? Because he was the last of a Legendary Shinobi Clan, now you're telling me I too was part of one of the greatest Shinobi Clan ever to walk this planet yet I was treated like shit my entire life!? Fuck this I'm going for a walk to clear my head..."

Before Tsunade could even respond he was gone, Tsunade sighed and thought:

_He deserves time to think... I at the very least owe him that much..._

As Naruto left he overlooked the four vases of flowers on his bedside table, each vase featuring different colored flowers, hand written notes from Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura attached to the stems of the flowers, each telling him to get well soon.

* * *

Naruto sat atop the head of the Fourth Hokage, gazing down at the village from the Hokage monuments, there was a cold and empty look in Naruto's eyes as he gazed forward blankly, lost in thought:

_Why me father? Why am I responsible for the direction the world it supposed to take? I'm only one person... I can barely protect those within reach, what can I possibly accomplish for the entire world?_

All of the sudden a large group of white cloaked Assassins appeared around him. Naruto readied his sword immediately in a balanced defensive position and asked:

"Who are you and what the hell do you want with me?"

Who appeared to be the leader of the group nodded toward one of his comrades, signaling to him to take action. Naruto instinctively slices his blade in the direction of his oncoming attackers, the white cloaked Assassin ducked swiftly, dodging the Jinchuuriki's blade as he performed a sharp blow to the blond Shinobi's stomach. Naruto held his stomach in pain and fell onto the ground head first. His vision filling with darkness.

The Assassins nodded to one another in recognition of the situation as they picked the Jinchuuriki up and headed in an unknown direction away from the village.

* * *

Naruto's head pounded heavily, the young Jinchuuriki holding his head as he thought:

_Why does my head feel so heavy? And where the hell am I?_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the image of a large temple carved from pure white marble filling his vision. Naruto gazed thoughtlessly at the many carvings decorating the wall, the strange feeling he had been here before entering his very consciousness. He sensed movement behind him and shifted his gaze behind him, the countless white cloaked men staring at him. Naruto gazed at them with a mixture of confusion and annoyance reflected on his facial expression as he said:

"Alright who the hell are you guys and what do you want with me."

Who appeared to be the leader of the group stepped forward and slid his hood from his face as he said in a familiar voice:

"Welcome to your birthplace Naruto, the Temple of the Light."

With those words the hood slid from the man's face, revealing long, spiky white locks and strange runes painted onto his face. Naruto's eyes widened in recognition and shock as he pointed his finger at the man and asked:

"Jiraiya-sensei what's the deal with all of this, and who are these people?"

Jiraiya smiled and said:

"Naruto these are the beings that make up the order the world know as The Brotherhood of Light, for reasons of safety and discretion their identities are to remain anonymous. Our purpose in this world is to maintain balance and order between the major powers of this world, we've acted in secrecy since before the formation of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, and you are the last of the bloodline of our leader, the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto's brain appeared to overload with information and after a few moments of silence Naruto shifted his gaze back toward Jiraiya and asked:

"So I'm the last of the bloodline, what do you want from me?"

Jiraiya smiled and replied:

"We expect nothing from you now except your willingness to train with us in the ways of your lost clan, do you accept our offer?"

Naruto looked around and remembered how easily he was captured by these men, after a few moments of thought Naruto figured that the various members of the Brotherhood of Light along with his master would give him much more training then a few missions.

Naruto smirked darkly and asked:

"When do I begin?"

* * *

A/N: Well that was one of the main ideas I want to throw in the story, Naruto's family belonging to an ancient order belonging to the Clan of the Light. Next chapter I'll do some perspective switching around and show bits and pieces of Naruto's training, ultimately getting control over his new form of chakra and using it in ways that makes it differ from other forms of chakra. Anyway this fast update is a gift to you guys for all the positive feedback, as always please **_REVIEW _**if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	9. Ch 9: Ascension

**Hero of the Light Ch. 9: Ascension (Revised)**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._** Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Itachi bowed before his master and said:

"My Lord there is no word yet of the Light Carrier's whereabouts."

A dark being sitting in a throne-like seat glared at his second in command and replied:

"Well this is something you can't rely on others for, even if they do belong to the Shadow Clan, you'd better look into this matter personally Itachi, this is now a matter of the Uchiha Clan."

Itachi rose up from the ground, bowed to his master one last time and said:

"As you wish Lord Madara, I will take care of this matter personally."

And with those words Itachi vanished, leaving no trace he was ever there to begin with.

Madara looked up and his gaze became lost in the flame inhabiting his lamp hanging from the sealing, as the many colors filled his vision he clenched his fists and thought:

_Curse you and your Clan of "Light" Minato… I will find the last of your kind and eliminate them from the face of this planet…_

* * *

Naruto was deep in meditation as he sat in what appeared to be a cocoon of light, the four sides of it manifesting in the form of lotus flower petals. Jiraiya and the rest of the Brotherhood of Light synchronizing in projecting light based chakra out their palms and fingertips.

Naruto's body was bathed in a pool of light as the device of light programming information into his very consciousness, various blueprints of different manifestations of the light chakra, it was amazing, it could fortify someone's power to the point where the user almost becomes a different person altogether during times where they must defend themselves or others from the dark forces in this world.

Suddenly the Cocoon of light bursts open and Naruto fell onto his hands and knees coughing like he just been submerged in liquid.

Jiraiya and the rest of the Brotherhood rushed over to Naruto and helped him on his feet, just as soon as Naruto was able to speak he was about to go on and on about the amazing abilities he had but before the words even left his mouth Jiraiya put his forefinger over Naruto's lips, notioning for him to remain silent as he said:

"Now the true training can begin."

* * *

Tenten sighed and blushed as she thought of Naruto's changes, as she was preoccupied in thought she was on her way to a little cafe down the street, to have a bite to eat and chat with her friends: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ayame. After about ten minutes of travel she finally arrived, slipping in the door stealthily and shifting her gaze constanty, trying to spot her friends, not more than a few moments later a voice spoke from over in the corner:

"Tenten over here."

Tenten shifted her gaze in the corner and smiled and began to approach the table as her friends smiled at her invitingly. She sat down and said:

"Sorry I'm late girls, I didn't get that much sleep last night."

They all smiled and Sakura said:

"Don't worry about a thing Tenten, let's eat now okay?"

Tenten smiled cheerfully and replied:

"Sure."

A few minutes later they ordered and while they waited for their food to arrive Sakura decided to get a multiconversation going, she cleared her throat and said:

"So has anybody heard anything on Naruto's condition? I heard her was having violent bursts of chakra he couldn't control, and when he woke up Tsunade said something to upset him and he just ups and disappears."

Sakura shifted her gaze at Hinata and said:

"Say Hinata you were the one who brought him back right?"

Hinata nodded and blushed as the memory of her rescuing Naruto. Sakura observed her closely and asked flirtingly:

"So did anything happen between you and Naruto I should know about?"

Hinata's cheeks couldn't resemble more of a crimson shade in that moment as Ino hushed her down and said:

"Quit teasing the poor girl she's liked Naruto longer than I can remember..."

Hinata's gaze drifted to the side as Ino sighed and said:

"You know I went out with Naruto a few nights ago."

"Oh really?" Every other Kunoichi responded, looks of jealousy and admiration directed at Ino.

After a moment of silence she sighed again and continued: "Yeah the date went alright but at the end of the night when I tried to pull a move on him he just apologizes and disappears."

All of the other Kunoichi smiled to themselves that Ino didn't take Naruto away from them.

After a few minutes of awkward silence the waittress arrived with their food.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he put his hands together and roared as he began to summon chakra, his eyes shifted to a golden yellow as an aura of blinding, golden light surrounded him. Naruto concentrated a large portion of the chakra into his right hand and closed his eyes as he began to concentrate hard on visualizing the chakra as his favored weapon, when Naruto opened his eyes the golden orb of chakra in his hand constructed a long sword, the blade resembling that of a holy weapon, runes of a deep oranges texture carved down the sides of the blade. Naruto grinned and turned around bowing to his teacher, Jiraiya smiled and said:

"Lesson one complete, we're moving onto the next lesson."

Naruto smiled and nodded in response, a confident and excited look embedded into his very facial expression.

* * *

Tsunade sipped her home brew Sake with delight as fond memories of Naruto's parents flashed before her very eyes. She sipped the bottle as she said to nobody in particular:

"Minato, Kushina, your son is exactly as you wanted him to be, a true selfless Hero... Now if only Jiraiya can whip him into shape this world might actually have a fighting chance."

Tsunade downed the rest of her bottle and looked at the bottle with a frown as she thought:

_Empty already?_

Before Tsunade had a moment to further her thoughts a knock sounded from the other side of her office door, she slid the empty bottle into one of her various empty drawers and called out:

"Come in!"

The door opened slowly and the form of Kakashi emerged from the doorway, he shut his favorite book and slid it into his coat pocket.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi curiously and asked:

"Why the unannounced visit Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed and replied:

"Sorry for the intrusion Lady Hokage, I was merely interested in Naruto's condition, I heard he was just released from the hospital earlier today."

Tsunade smiled and said:

"It's funny you should mention that Kakashi, Naruto has just recently acquired the Light."

Kakashi's eyes widened in realization as he replied questionably:

"You mean-?"

Tsunade nodded and smiled as she said:

"He's training with Jiraiya and the Brotherhood of Light as we speak..."

* * *

A/N: Hey readers both old and new I welcome you to my story, for my older fans of my writing I merged chapters 1-2 together so more people would be drawn to my story after chapter 1, and once I did that I realized I screwed up the formatting for my chapters, so just review for the last chapter and this chapter in one I guess. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Anyway I hoped you enjoy the read, as always please _**REVIEW **_if you care!

Peace! – DemonicLove555


	10. Ch 10: A New Naruto

**Hero of the Light Ch 10: A New Naruto**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Six Months Later...

Naruto stood in the center of a large room. sending out small pulses of chakra in order to create a radar effect in sensing movement. Suddenly four cloaked men appeared, drawing swords of light from a construction of light particles emitting from the very chakra radiating from their bodies.

Naruto grinned and held his hand open in front of him, an orb of light appearing and hovering in front of his fingertips.

Naruto reached both his hands into the vortexs of energy, sliding out twin ancient, powerful looking Katanas crafted of light, after that Naruto concentrated a layer of his golden chakra around him, his body wearing it like a suit of armor.

Naruto grinned and manipulated the chakra into his hand as he performed his signiture cross hand symbol, countless manifestations of the Jinchuuriki appearing from oblivion, all equipped with the very same twin Katanas and armor of light.

All of the Lords of Light immediately fell to one knee in a respectful bow as the speaker of the group said:

"You are truly his Son, the Son of Light."

With those words Jiraiya appeared in the corner, clapping as he walked up to Naruto and said:

"Congratulations Naruto your training is complete, there is nothing else we can teach you, you have accepted and carried out the teachings of the light, and with them there is nothing you cannot accomplish."

Naruto bowed and replied respectfully:

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei, I will use the Light for the purpose of it's creation."

Jiraiya smiled and nudged Naruto further toward the entrance of the Temple, just as they left Jiraiya grinned and said:

"Don't let this whole Child of Destiny thing get you worked up alright? Just go back to the village, relax, get yourself a nice girl and prepare yourself when the darkness will try to consume the light."

Naruto sighed and said:

"Maybe you're right... I have been training nonstop for six months now..."

Jiraiya grinned wide and said:

"That's the spirit, now Naruto if you ever need me you can always just contact me through Tsunade, alright?"

Naruto nodded and bowed as he replied:

"Thanks Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya smiled and bowed in return as he said:

"May the Light watch over you always."

* * *

Itachi cursed to himself in the darkness as he and a squad of Assassins return from yet another failed mission to collect information on the whereabouts of the Light, how could such a celestial source of power be hidden so well? All they knew was the last to possess the "Light" was the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf...

Then all of the sudden, as if fitting mental puzzle pieces together a conclusion suddenly hit him, the Fourth had a child...

Itachi raced ahead of his squad, trembling out of fear and excitement that this discovery may hold...

After about ten minutes of travel Itachi arrived at his master's room, knocking quickly, after he was given the okay to enter he turned the handle and slid the door open, emerging from the doorway as he stealthily shut the door behind him. Madara glared at Itachi as he asked:

"Good news I hope?"

Itachi grinned darkly and asked:

"Is it true only a carrier of great power such as a Demon or bloodline would even be able to possess the "Light?"

Madara got what he was getting at and asked:

"You mean members of the Great Ninja Clans? The Jinchuuriki?"

Itachi nodded and said:

"At least it's a start, we've already captured the first Seven Tailed Demons from the ruins of Akatsuki, killing off their hosts as we harvested the Demons, which leaves two Jinchuuriki left, the Jinchuuriki of the Eight Tailed Wolf and of course Living Vessel of the Demon of our Clan..."

Madara appeared lost in thought as he said:

"Very well Itachi bring me every Male of every Great Ninja Clan who's age and origin matches that of the destruction left in the wake of the Kyuubi's Rage, and that includes the living vessel of our Clan's greatest creation..."

Itachi dropped down to his right knee and replied:

"At once my lord."

And with those words Itachi vanished into absolute oblivion, leaving no trace he had ever been there to begin with.

* * *

Naruto jumped from tree branch to tree branch, excited to show his friends all the amazing things he could do with his inheritance of the "Light" element of chakra. In synchronizion with his Shadow Clone technique he became his own small army, with his skills he would easily complete the next Chunin Exam and hopefully show enough potential to be ignitiated into the ranks of Special Class Jounin, or even better, The ANBU Black Opps.

A conferance among the Great Shinobi Clans would be held to inform the population of Naruto's heritage, although the secrets of his clan would not be explained due to reasons of safety and discretion, even among the clans. Naruto didn't know how well this would go and what reaction he would receive but it couldn't be worse than how everyone treated him as a child growing up... It would be a world of difference.

After about an hour of travel the enormous gateway of Konoha came into view, opened invitingly as bored looking Chunin sat at the Guard post, Naruto picked up speed in excitement, racing right into the village, from a regular person's perspective it would seem as though a blur of golden light sped past them faster then their very eyes could follow.

Naruto came to a screeching halt in front of the Hokage Tower and walked through the front door without a moment's hesitation. After traveling up the long spiral staircase Naruto arrived at the door that led into the Hokage's Office, taking a moment to compose himself and take a deep breath as he made an audible knock on the hard, wooden door.

* * *

Tsunade sipped on some coffee to help her hangover as she heard a pounding come from somewhere nearby, for a moment she thought it was in her head until it continued, she lifted her head up and called out:

"Come in."

The door swung open smoothly as the form of Naruto emerged from the doorway. dressed in a white cloak with runes of some unknown language embedded into the clothing, characterized in beautiful golden letters. His blond, golden locks draping over his familiar whiskered cheeks, giving him a trained and rugged look.

Tsunade smiled and asked:

"How did the training go?"

Naruto merely smiled and expanded his forefingers as he reached his hand forward, an orb of golden light maifesting in his palm, with his free hand he reached into the orb and pulled out a powerful, ancient looking long sword. Golden lettering further illuminating the already golden blade, Naruto closed his eyes and just as easy as opening his eyes the blade of the sword became longer, more slender, giving it a more powerful and aerodynamic swing. Tsunade smiled and said:

"You truly are your mother and father's son, maybe I'll tell you more about them someday."

Naruto grinned and said:

"I'd have a drink with you but you already look like you had one drink too many the other night."

Tsunade sighed and sipped her coffee again as she replied:

"You got that right..."

Suddenly the door swung open and the form of Tenten appeared in the doorwaym, walking into the room with a tired look on her face as she asked in a very tired voice:

"You wanted to see me Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded as she replied:

"Yes Tenten could you tell Shizune to give me todays morning paperwork? I want to go ahead and get that shit out of the way."

Before Tenten could respond Naruto approached Tenten and said:

"Hey Tenten hows it going?"

Tenten tilted her head slightly, shifting her gaze in the source of the voice, the moment she recognized who's voice it had belonged to she was face to face with none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

She smiled nervously and asked:

"Hey Naruto long-time-no-see? Did you go somewhere?"

Naruto grinned and replied confidentially:

"Actually I did, in fact I was pretty excited to get back home."

Tenten seemed curious and interested at this comment and asked:

"Back? Where did you come from?"

Naruto grinned and said playfully with a smirk:

"I'd tell you Tenten but I'd have to kill you."

Tenten smirked and moved closer to Naruto, leaning toward Naruto to show off some of her cleavage as she asked in a flirting voice:

"Is that so?"

Tsunade coughed slightly to notion she was still here as she muttered:

"Tenten... Paperwork..."

Tenten jumped and her eyes widened in realization, her face shifting to a texture of dark crimson due to embaressment as she said:

"Sorry Lady Hokage right away! So I'll see you around Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and winked at her as he replied:

"Definately, believe it."

Tenten smiled and raced toward Shizune's current location as she couldn't help but notice how much his boyish charms outlined his developed masculine features, Tenten was going to have another night of romantic fantasies involving her whiskered, blond haired friend, because no matter how well defined or well developed of a woman she had become externally she was essentially a loving child internally, because no matter how old she grew, and no matter how sharp her skills of a Shinobi became, she would always hold that big piece of her childhood close to her heart, if only she knew where her heart would lead her next...

* * *

A/N: Yes a weird chapter I know, but a continuation none-the-less, I made some really strange developments and to some it may appear as though my writing is rushed but that will not be the case, it'll all flow together don't you worry. Recently I've decided on making this story a Naruto / Tenten pairing because I haven't gone that far with this pairing and I really enjoy writing with her character, the one thing men tend to do is underestimate Tenten's strength which is odviously a grave mistake. Anyway I had no plans past what I've previously written so like then it's all freestyle from here on out. Anyway as always please **_REVIEW _**if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	11. Ch 11: Another Path

**Hero of the Light Ch. 11: Another Path**

_Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Later that Night...

Naruto flashed his signature fox-like grin to the Hokage as he slipped into the chair in front of Tsunade's desk, Tsunade grinned at him in return as she poured her and Naruto a drink of her home made Sake.

Naruto gladly accepted the drink and proceeded to slowly consume the contents of his glass. After a moment of silence Tsunade merely smiled at him and said:

"You remind me a lot of your father, you both were the most determined people I've ever met, that's for sure."

Naruto smiled and sipped his glass as he replied:

"I'm sure he was a great man..."

Tsunade smiled at him almost sadly as she said:

"Naruto the reason, and I mean the real reason you weren't given the truth at a younger age was because your parents didn't want you to inherit their destinies by praising you all your life like Sasuke Uchiha. Instead your parents wanted you to create and carve your own destiny into the history of this world, you have been given the gift of the Light but that doesn't have to be the basis of your life, you're still young you should seek love, that might take your head off this whole 'Child of Destiny' thing..."

Naruto smiled and poured himself another glass of Sake, downing the small amount he poured like a shot and replied:

"You know I'm glad you told me about this... And as for the love thing... It's funny Jiraiya said the same thing."

Tsunade cheerfully poured herself a fresh glass of the bittersweet liquor as she responded:

"Is that so? They say great minds think alike..."

Naruto sighed and said:

"I don't know Tsunade, most of these girls wouldn't even give me the time of day before my training, how am I supposed to know which ones really have feelings for me? And I mean real feelings not shallow attraction and meaningless lust."

Tsunade merely smiled and said:

"She's closer than you think..."

* * *

The Next Morning...

_Dream Sequence:_

_Tenten had a look of excitement and confusion embedded into her facial expression as she walked through a dense forest, as she pushed aside trees and bushes a clearing came into view, at this sight Tenten felt an intense excitement filling her. Her heart was pounding as she began to sprint, the wide clearing getting closer and closer with every step, as the clearing became clearer and detailed. As Tenten came withing twenty feet of the clearing she could barely make out the form of somebody standing in the clearing, almost as if they had been waiting for her. _

_As she got toward the center of the clearing the form of a person began walking toward her, Tenten came to a sudden halt as the form of the person became exposed, Naruto Uzumaki. As he walked toward her, a blush covered her face at the way Naruto just flashed her a care free smile, as he got within three feet of her he stopped and gazed at her, simply smiling. After a moment of silence Tenten asked: _

_"What are you doing here Naruto?" _

_Naruto merely smiled and moved closer as he responded: _

_"That's a silly question, I wanted to see you." _

_And with those words Naruto leaned in and captured in unsuspecting Kunoichi in a long, gently, passionate kiss. The only word to describe the scene was bliss._

_Dream sequence End._

* * *

Tenten's eyes shot open, closing them again with a smile on her face as images of her dream surfaced her mind. Tenten sighed as she said to herself:

"Damn it Tenten fantasizing about him is so childish... You're a woman now if you want something to happen with him then get to know him better, make excuses for he and you to spend time together, maybe training?"

Tenten smiled as she thought:

_Training might just be the perfect activity, my Shinobi skills are sharp enough to keep up with him, plus I'll be able to see how powerful he's become..._

Tenten smiled to herself at her plans as she rose from bed and proceeded to get ready for her day.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he woke up with a pounding headache, Naruto held his head in pain as he thought:

_Damn it Tsunade I knew you'd brew some strong Sake but... Damn!_

Naruto got up and searched through his kitchen for some form of medication to get rid of this damn headache of his. Before he could even find the medicine the Light chakra began to radiate through his body, cleansing the toxins and expelling them immediately, Naruto sighed as he forgot the medicinal properties of his own chakra, since Naruto's change his wind based chakra had disappeared completely, and replaced with the Light Element of chakra, the only known Keki Genkai that used purely one form of chakra, but what made his bloodline the most exotic was the fact he had inherited a lost form of chakra that no one else could tap into.

The power to either destroy or recreate, if you looked at it from a scientific perspective Naruto's chakra held no healing properties at all, in fact it was greater than that, the light broke down the damaged cells of a body and recreates them from the microscopic level up.

Making it seem as though the injured person in question had never been harmed to begin with, although the mental stress involved in getting harmed remains, which no matter how unfortunate it may be they could only come up with one word to describe a phenominon they can only hope to one day understand or even percieve, a Miracle.

As Naruto prepared a meal to cook he couldn't held but feel as though a weight was on his shoulders, I mean first the most powerful demon in all of hell is sealed into his body, which he was lied to his entire life about, and now he will one day be the final hope, final line of defense for the world against a powerful organization of darkness.

Which he was once again lied to about his entire life, and although before the very thoughts would fill him with rage and confusion, now all he could do was forgive them, they meant him no harm and besides it was as Tsunade said, his parents wanted him to create his own destiny not inherit theirs.

Naruto dismissed his thoughts momentarily as he served and consumed the little food he had, he really needed to get groceries today which set him up with one of his routines he did when he was a couple of years younger, train hard to keep his mind off this whole 'Child of Destiny' thing, eat out for lunch, and get some groceries as he used Shadow Clones to carry everything back to his apartment.

Naruto grinned at his idea and thought:

_Training! Of course! Once I have that blood pumping I can forget about the whole world just like when I was younger!_

With those final thoughts Naruto put his food in the sink, opened his door, locked it behind him and raced toward his familiar training grounds.

After about twenty minutes of travel Naruto arrived at the old Team Seven Training Grounds, happy to find it empty, after a quick scan of the area Naruto created an army of Shadow Clones to train with, the real Naruto stood in front of the group of clones and said:

"Alright we're having sword duels to sharpen our Kenjutsu skills, but no death blows understand?"

All his clones smiled and nodded in understanding, Naruto smiled and manifested an orb of light in front of him, pulling out a large Katana crafted of Light, as he did this all his clones followed his example, Naruto readied his blade in a fierce offensive stance and said:

"Ready... Start!"

After Naruto gave the signal he and his clones appeared to vanish to the untrained eye as the sound of metal clashing filled the air, almost as if the swords themselves were singing as the blades came in contact with one another.

* * *

One Hour Later...

Naruto was breathing heavily as he held a strong defensive stance, facing off his clone who was in an equal state of fatigue, Naruto roared in rage as he ran forward, his clone stabbed his blade forward which Naruto effortlessly dodged and immediately got his clone in a hold, his cold blade to his clone's neck. The clone smiled and said:

"Damn you got me!"

And with those words his clone vanished, leaving Naruto to rest as he fell backwards into the soft, green grass. Naruto seemed to doze off for a while, after what felt like an eternity of serenity Naruto sensed movement from behind him, by instinct Naruto unsheathed his blade in response, but once he sensed who's chakra signature it was he slid his blade back into it's sheath, smiled and called out:

"Hey Tenten do you need something?"

Tenten emerged from the sidelines with a sword ready, a grin on her face as she said:

"Naruto I had no idea you were so skilled with a blade, to be honest my Kenjutsu has been a bit rusty lately, you mind helping me train?"

Naruto was caught off guard by the question, but nonetheless a smile appeared the young Jinchuuriki's facial expression, thinking of the offer as a perfect excuse for him to train a little more, he would be able to help one of his friends and his own needs would be met in the process, what more could he ask for?

Naruto kept the same smile one his face as he shifted his gaze in Tenten's direction and replied:

"Sure thing Tenten, you want to sit with me for a few minutes? I just got finished with my own training and it's made me a bit tired."

Tenten gladly accepted his offer and smiled sweetly as she sat down with him and responded:

"Sure thing Naruto..."

* * *

A/N: Well it took me longer than I expected but there's Ch. 11. I worked hard on this chapter and I feel like I got across and incorporated some important characteristics I wanted to fuse into Tenten and Naruto's characters in my storyline, I'm very pleased with the results and I hope my readers are too, please **_REVIEW _**if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	12. Ch 12: A Warrior's Enlightenment

Naruto seemed to doze off for a while, after what felt like an eternity of serenity Naruto sensed movement from behind him, by instinct Naruto unsheathed his blade in response, but once he sensed who's chakra signature it was he slid his blade back into it's sheath, smiled and called out:

"Hey Tenten do you need something?"

Tenten emerged from the sidelines with a sword ready, a grin on her face as she said:

"Naruto I had no idea you were so skilled with a blade, to be honest my Kenjutsu has been a bit rusty lately, you mind helping me train?"

Naruto was caught off guard by the question, but nonetheless a smile appeared the young Jinchuuriki's facial expression, thinking of the offer as a perfect excuse for him to train a little more, he would be able to help one of his friends and his own needs would be met in the process, what more could he ask for?

Naruto kept the same smile one his face as he shifted his gaze in Tenten's direction and replied:

"Sure thing Tenten, you want to sit with me for a few minutes? I just got finished with my own training and it's made me a bit tired."

Tenten gladly accepted his offer and smiled sweetly as she sat down with him and responded:

"Sure thing Naruto..."

* * *

**Hero of the Light Ch. 12: A Warrior's Enlightenment (Revised)**

_Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Naruto just took deep breathes to relax him, closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply through his nose and out exhaled through his mouth, the silence was serenity to him but to Tenten it was torture, after a good long, hard few minutes silence Tenten decided to break it as she said:

"So Naruto I heard you were in the hospital, but when I went to check up on you two days later you had disappeared, are you alright?"

Naruto smiled and replied:

"Yeah I'm fine Tenten I just had a little trouble with my chakra control... That's all."

Tenten knew of course this wasn't the whole story but it was his business and he was entitled to share it with or keep it secret from whomever he wished, Tenten just wished she could one day be the person he'd want to share his memories with... Tenten smiled and replied:

"Is that so? Well I'm glad you're alright."

Naruto smiled and stood up as he said:

"Didn't you say you wanted some training?"

Tenten grinned at this comment and said:

"How about some sparring matches?"

Naruto grinned, jumped back about ten feet, readied himself in a stable defensive stance and said:

"Alright, come at me when you're ready."

Tenten looked at him with a confused look as she asked:

"But what about you? You're unarmed?"

Naruto smiled and said:

"That's right you don't know yet, alright I'll let you in on a secret but you have to promise to keep it to yourself..."

Naruto manifested an orb of light in front of him, Tenten mesmerized as she stared intently into the vortex of powerful energy. With one swift movement Naruto pulled a powerful looking golden blade and readied it as he said:

"With my new power Tenten, I'm never unarmed."

Tenten smiled as a sudden excitement filled her, as she studied Naruto a moment she asked:

"Naruto where did you get this power?"

Naruto grinned and replied:

"If you can defeat me maybe I'll tell you..."

Tenten lunged forward with her blade as she called out:

"You're on!"

The forms of Tenten and Naruto vanished, flashes of light and the sound of clashing metal filling the air, almost as if the blades were singing.

Naruto was in just as much enjoyment over the spars as Tenten, little did he know it wasn't the activity that made the sparring so fun, it was the enjoyment of the company of the friend he was with.

* * *

Itachi and a large number of his highly trained Assassins sprinted through the streets of the Hidden Mist Village, chasing after the form of a girl, Itachi used hand signs to coordinate his Assassins as they closed in on their target, as they ran a corner they trapped the girl in a dead end.

The girl had cerulean blue eyes mixed with a splash of white, white wolf-like hair that ran down half her body, the girl was about five feet and six inches in height, and strangely enough had a wolf-like tail and ears, as the Assassins came closer the girl began to growl, an icy white chakra radiating from her body, blood-lust in her eyes as they lit up and glowed an icy, cold, demonic white, she bore her fangs and claws as she charged forward and roared:

"Don't you dare ever underestimate the power of a Jinchuuriki!"

A Cloak of icy white chakra surrounded the girls body as she broke through two of the Assassins, leaving their corpses as a reminder of her strength as she vanished into the seemingly everlasting mist surrounding the village.

Itachi cursed to himself in the darkness as they let their target escape through their clutches once again. Madara was going to be pissed, the girl escaped the Hidden Mist Village borders and was headed in the one world power their army was not yet ready to conquer: The Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he was dripping in sweat, a satisfied look on his facial expression as he shifted his gaze toward his sparring partner and said:

"Damn Tenten, if anything your skills are sharper than ever, if anyone needs training it would be me."

Tenten grinned and replied:

"Haha who are you kidding Naruto? You and myself are if anything equaled in mastery of the art of Kenjutsu."

Naruto smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head as he said in modesty:

"Well if you say so..."

With those words Naruto's stomach let out an otherworldly growl, Naruto grinned and shifted his gaze back to the Weapon Mistress as he asked:

"Hey Tenten my stomach is killing me, you want to grab some lunch?"

Tenten grinned and asked in a flirting tone:

"Is Naruto Uzumaki asking me out on a date?"

Naruto ginned and replied out of sarcasm:

"Who said anything about a date? I thought we were grabbing a bite to eat?"

Tenten merely smiled in response, grabbed hold of his hand gently and nodded happily as the two Shinobi exited the training grounds and headed toward the direction of the village.

After about fifteen minutes of travel Naruto and the Weapon Mistress arrived at a decent restaurant the pair had agreed on, they didn't serve Ramen but Naruto didn't mind, he was in the mood for a good steak anyway.

As the two walked into the restaurant they were filled with sudden curiosity as the violent and bright colors came into focus, the restaurant was built Japanese style with many carved, and painted wooden dragons watching down on them as an orange, yellow, and red sky drew their attention straight upwards, at the ceiling, the two Shinobi were so mesmerized by the beautiful artwork they didn't even since their waitress appear next to them, nor were they expecting a voice to speak to them, which of course caught them off guard, Naruto smiled and asked:

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

The girl merely smiled and said:

"My name is Crystal and I'm going to be your waitress this evening, please follow me to your table..."

As Naruto and Tenten followed Crystal to their table she swayed her hips side to side, Naruto being caught off guard once again let his eyes drift and was drawn in by her attractiveness, Tenten not missing this quickly devised a plan to get Naruto's attention back on her...

As they arrived at their table Crystal went to get their drinks, two glasses and a bottle of Sake.

After a moment of silence Tenten smiled at Naruto, and said:

"Sake with lunch eh? I didn't know you were such a drinker Uzumaki."

She ended in a teasing tone, gazing through her menu as she consciously came to a decision on her order.

Naruto grinned and replied in an equally teasing tone:

"There's more to me than you think Tenten..."

Tenten smiled at this as she replied to herself quietly:

"Touche Uzumaki... Touche..."

* * *

Itachi clenched his fists out of fruistration as he thought in panic:

_Fuck Madara's going to have my head... If she headed for Konoha that would ultimately require us to restrategize our entire plan before it could even move through the beta phase..._

Itachi was suddenly snapped out of his own thoughts and back to reality as an Assassin appeared by his side and said:

"Sir the target as we feared has passed through the Borders of the Fire Country, it's beyond our reach for now..."

Itachi spat on the ground in disgust as he cursed very violently and loudly. After he had a moment to meditate and clear his head he looked up at the Assassin and replied:

"Very well, give the order, we're returning."

The Assassin saluted his master and dropped to one knee in a respectful bow and responded:

"At once my Lord..."

And with those words the Assassin vanished into absolute oblivion, leaving no trace he had ever been there to begin with.

Itachi narrowed his gaze and stared off in the direction their target had escaped as he thought:

_Run while you can Jinchuuriki... Because when you're least expecting it you will once again be within my grasp..._

* * *

The form of a girl sprinted across the landscape, watching her back constantly out of paranoia, almost as if the girl was prey being chased by a predator, as she was running her foot got caught on a rock and she fell to the ground face first, instead of immediately getting up the girl began to sob as she said:

"Damn it Kara get up... You're stronger than this... Get up!"

Kara struggled to her feet, feeling strength return to her as an icy, demonic white chakra began to radiate throughout her entire body. Almost instantly the pain was once again numbed as she began sprinting again in the direction of the Land of Fire, she wasn't quite sure what was in store for her but it couldn't be worse than that godforsaken village she grew up in, a village where the sight of spilt blood is a common thing, even to the eyes of a child...

The one thought in mind her entire trip was always the same:

_Will I ever be fortunate enough to find another like me...?_

* * *

Three Hours Later...

Naruto laughed happily as he and Tenten left the restaurant, Tenten burst out giggling as she said: "Uzumaki I must say you know how to hold your booze..."

Naruto laughed happily as he replied:

"Me? Tenten they should stop calling you the Weapon Mistress and start calling you the Liquor Goddess!"

Tenten grinned and raised her arm up in the air victoriously as she replied happily:

"You're damn right!"

With those words Tenten stumbled forward, falling into Naruto's arms as he gazed down at her and asked:

"You alright?"

All Tenten could do was nod as a blush covered her entire face, Naruto grinned at her reaction and studied her face for a moment as he thought:

_Wow I've never really noticed how beautiful Tenten looks..._

Tenten seemed locked in his gaze as her heart began to pound with curiosity and excitement as she moved her face upward, her and Naruto's lips mere inches apart, as if by some mysterious force they moved closer and closer, their lips suddenly came to a halt as they met in a long, passionate kiss. As suddenly as it had began Tenten moved away suddenly, blushing violently as she said:

"Naruto I'm sorry..."

And with those words the Weapon Mistress took off running, as she ran Naruto called out to her:

"Tenten wait!"

As her figure disappeared in the distance Naruto said to himself quietly:

"Why'd you run away Tenten? If anyone should be apologizing it's me..."

* * *

A/N: Well there's Ch. 12 for you guys, I personally felt the part at the end was a bit rushed, but I also feel like it could also be used as a foreshadowing and not as an acceleration for their relationship, like in A Jinchuuriki's Tale I don't want to rush the pairing as to make it have a realistic edge in how a romantic bond forms between Naruto and the Female character who he's paired with which in this case would be Tenten. Anyway I feel satisfied with my work but if you feel like the pairing is rushed let me know, I can do rewrites if absolutely necessary in setting this story off in the right direction.

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	13. Ch 13: Another Jinchuuriki!

Naruto laughed happily as he and Tenten left the restaurant, Tenten burst out giggling as she said:

"Uzumaki I must say you know how to hold your booze..."

Naruto laughed happily as he replied:

"Me? Tenten they should stop calling you the Weapon Mistress and start calling you the Liquor Goddess!"

Tenten grinned and raised her arm up in the air victoriously as she replied happily:

"You're damn right!"

With those words Tenten stumbled forward, falling into Naruto's arms as he gazed down at her and asked:

"You alright?"

All Tenten could do was nod as a blush covered her entire face, Naruto grinned at her reaction and studied her face for a moment as he thought:

_Wow I've never really noticed how beautiful Tenten looks..._

Tenten seemed locked in his gaze as her heart began to pound with curiosity and excitement as she moved her face upward, her and Naruto's lips mere inches apart, as if by some mysterious force they moved closer and closer, their lips suddenly came to a halt as they met in a long, passionate kiss. As suddenly as it had began Tenten moved away suddenly, blushing violently as she said:

"Naruto I'm sorry..."

And with those words the Weapon Mistress took off running, as she ran Naruto called out to her:

"Tenten wait!"

As her figure disappeared in the distance Naruto said to himself quietly:

"Why'd you run away Tenten? If anyone should be apologizing it's me..."

* * *

**Hero of the Light Ch. 13: Another Jinchuuriki! **

_(__Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

Tenten breathed heavily as she took off running, not looking back as she heard Naruto call out to her:

"Tenten wait!"

She was too embaressed to turn back, she knew it was no big deal and she was angry at herself for reacting so childishly and she knew in the near future they would have to talk about what happened, but in this present moment she didn't want to deal with it, and before she knew it he was out of sight but she ran harder just to be sure.

Naruto gazed forward in the direction Tenten had disappeared in, breathing heavily as he fell to his knees, and slammed his fist into the ground as he muttered:

"Damn it..."

Naruto sighed and took a deep breath, suddenly Naruto sensed a sudden spike of strange feeling chakra, as soon as he felt this a demonic laughter echoed in the back of his mind, Naruto had an annoyed expression on his face as he said inside his mind:

_What do you want you stupid fox?_

The fox merely continued to laugh, after a moment the laughter died down and the fox said:

**_Can you not sense it Kit? Another vessel of a tailed Demon is nearby, a Jinchuuriki like yourself... Use my power Kit... Show them that we are more powerful than any other!_**

Naruto nodded as he looked up into the Kyubi's eyes, an enormous amount of crimson red demonic chakra flowing through the seal and into his body.

Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open, his golden eyes lighting up into a blood red texture as he raced toward the source of the strange feeling chakra...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Naruto took a deep breath as he and Jiraiya sat across from each other and drank some tea, after a moment Jiraiya set his cup down and said:_

_"Naruto the truth of the matter is your father sealed the Demon into you because the Light would prevent the seal from cracking, you can still tap into the Demon's reserves without fear of your seal cracking."_

_Naruto grinned and asked:_

_"What would happen if I combine the Demonic and Light chakra?"_

_Jiraiya grinned and put his arm on his pupil's shoulder as he said:_

_"That Naruto is something you'll have to discover on your own..."_

_Flashback End._

* * *

Meanwhile in the Astral Realm the Kyubi came face to face with his younger sister, the Eight Tailed Demon Wolf.

Kyubi snickered and said:

**_Fancy to see you here sister, tell me what brings you from the Mist Country all the way to the Fire Country?_**

The Demon wolf merely snickered at the Kyubi's comment as she replied:

**_You mean you cannot sense it Kyubi? A darkness foreshadows our coming... Even the Mizukage became victim to this dark power..._**

The Kyubi sensed something was imbalanced in the world although the news of a dark power forming in this world was news to him, he took it to thought and asked:

**_And what of your Vessel?_**

The Demon Wolf sighed and replied:

**_Her name is Kara, she's the only daughter of the Late Mizukage, ever since I was imprisoned in that girl's body I witnessed the darkness of Humanity first hand... They treated this girl was if she and I were the same being... It was sickening I couldn't stand by and watch this go on any longer, so I offered her my power and together we can take on anyone or anything in our way... And what of your vessel Kyubi?_**

The Kyubi sighed and replied:

**_His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's the only son of the Late Hokage, and just like yourself I witnessed the heartlessness and cruelty of humans firsthand... One day his teacher purposely put the boy in a near-death experience to establish a conscious connection to my power, and to be perfectly honest the boy had guts to demand power from me, so out of respect I gave it to him... But since then my respect for the brat has if anything grown... He's the last member of the Clan of Light... His power will never allow me to escape from this eternal prison but I can't help but feel it is for this world's greater good._**

His sister seemed surprised by her brother's words and smiled sinisterly as she replied:

**_I'm proud of you brother, even though the Jinchuuriki were originally designed as human embodiments of our power instead of praised they were hated... But maybe it was meant to be this way, human beings by the masses are ignorant and impulsive, not to mention unnecessarily violent and barbaric... Our vessels may one day be our world's last hope..._**

The Kyubi gazed down on their vessels from the astral realm as he responded:

**_That may be so, but if that is truly the case the last of the Jinchuuriki have a long way to go..._**

* * *

Kara breathed heavily as she sprinted forward as fast as she could, she came to a sudden halt however as she sensed a spike of unusual chakra from behind her, she turned around and came face to face with none other than Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto radiated with demonic, crimson red chakra, wearing it as a cloak as it formed around him in the shape of a fox, his eyes radiating with gold and crimson red.

Naruto reached his hand out and expanded his palm, an orb of golden-red chakra manifesting in front of him, Naruto reached his hand into the vortex of combined energies, pulling out a long golden red Katana, the handle crafted into the sword with the mouth of a fox decorating it, an orb of demonic chakra embedded into it's mouth.

Kara began to growl as an icy white chakra began to radiate from her body, forming around her body in the shape of a wolf, her teeth and fingernails making a demonic transformation to razor sharp claws and fangs.

In a split second Kara lunged forward, slashing her claws repeatedly as Naruto dodged and countered every blow with precision and balance. After a few moments of this Kara came to a halt, sniffing at Naruto as she asked:

"You're not of them, are you?"

Naruto shook his head and asked:

"Are you a Jinchuuriki?"

The girl backed up slowly and narrowed her gaze as she looked at Naruto suspiciously and asked:

"And if I am?"

Naruto lifted his shirt slowly and began to draw chakra throughout his body, his seal on his stomach becoming visible.

The girl seemed amazed by this and as if lost in a trance she slowly stepped forward, putting her hand on his stomach as she looked up at him with curiosity, her eyes filled with interest.

Naruto smiled at her and said:

"Because I'm a Jinchuuriki myself, you and I are the same."

* * *

Tenten sighed and sipped a bottle of Sake as she stood at the windowsill of her room, gazing out her open window at the moon as she muttered:

"Naruto..."

With that name in mind Tenten brought the bottle to her lips, draining the bittersweet liquor from the bottle as she tried to lie back down and get some sleep, but no matter how much she drank and no matter what she did she couldn't get her mind off Naruto, and that kiss they shared...

* * *

A/N: Well it wasn't as long as I had wanted but I don't have any ideas on how to extend it, if you have any ideas on how you would extend the end of this chapter let me know, I'm open to suggestion. Anyway I was satisfied with this chapter the only thing I can think of for improvement is to make it longer. Please **_REVIEW _**if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	14. Ch 14: The Next Generation of Uchiha

Kara breathed heavily as she sprinted forward as fast as she could, she came to a sudden halt however as she sensed a spike of unusual chakra from behind her, she turned around and came face to face with none other than Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto radiated with demonic, crimson red chakra, wearing it as a cloak as it formed around him in the shape of a fox, his eyes radiating with gold and crimson red.

Naruto reached his hand out and expanded his palm, an orb of golden-red chakra manifesting in front of him, Naruto reached his hand into the vortex of combined energies, pulling out a long golden red Katana, the handle crafted into the sword with the mouth of a fox decorating it, an orb of demonic chakra embedded into it's mouth.

Kara began to growl as an icy white chakra began to radiate from her body, forming around her body in the shape of a wolf, her teeth and fingernails making a demonic transformation to razor sharp claws and fangs.

In a split second Kara lunged forward, slashing her claws repeatedly as Naruto dodged and countered every blow with precision and balance. After a few moments of this Kara came to a halt, sniffing at curiously Naruto as she asked:

"You're not of them, are you?"

Naruto shook his head and asked:

"Are you a Jinchuuriki?"

The girl backed up slowly and narrowed her gaze as she looked at Naruto suspiciously and asked:

"And if I am?"

Naruto lifted his shirt slowly and began to draw chakra throughout his body, his seal on his stomach becoming visible.

The girl seemed amazed by this and as if lost in a trance she slowly stepped forward, putting her hand on his stomach as she looked up at him with curiosity, her eyes filled with interest.

Naruto smiled at her and said:

"Because I'm a Jinchuuriki myself, you and I are the same."

* * *

**Hero of the Light Ch 14: The Next Generation of Uchiha (Revised)**

_(__Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

The girl stared at Naruto in a state of disbelief, he merely smiled and said:

"I lived through the same hardships as you… People can be so cruel but you can rest now… You're safe I promise I won't let anything happen to you…"

Kara looked up at Naruto, her mask completely shattered as she buried her face into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto stroked her hair as he said:

"It's alright you're safe now, can you stand?"

Kara merely nodded in response and wiped away her tears as she tried her best to put her emotion mask back up. Naruto smiled and said:

"You don't have to act around me. You ready?"

And with those words Kara smiled for the first time in a very long time as she replied:

"Yes."

* * *

Tsunade sighed deeply as she drank out of her bottle of Sake, not bothering to pour herself a glass due to the impatience that came with her bad mood. A few minutes later the enormous quantity of Sake she consumed took it's effect, intoxicating herself to the point of tolerance. After a few minutes of serene silence a knock sounded on the opposite side of her office door, Tsunade cleared her throat and called out:

"Come in."

The door swung open and the forms of Naruto and an unfamiliar girl emerged from the doorway. The girl was beautiful to say the least, she had cerulean blue eyes mixed with a splash of white, snow white wolf-like hair that ran down halfway behind her body, she was about five feet and six inches in height, and strangely enough had a wolf-like tail and ears. Before Tsunade could speak Naruto said:

"Tsunade this is Kara, she's come to Konoha as a refugee of war, she says her mother told her to come here with her last words."

Tsunade's gaze narrowed on the girl as she replied:

"I'm going to be straight forward, you are the Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Mist correct?"

The girl matched Tsunade's gaze, equal ferociousness and seriousness reflected on her facial expression and replied:

"My name is Kara, I'm the vessel to the Eight Tailed Wolf Demon of the Hidden Mist, and like Naruto previously stated I'm a refugee of War. The entire village has been taken over by an organization of Highly Trained Assassins."

The last part of her speech immediately got Naruto's attention as he and Tsunade's gaze met for a moment, silently confirming the suspicion as she met Kara's gaze again and said:

"Tell me Kara can you describe the Assassins?"

Kara's facial expression reflected annoyance as she repeated:

"They were dressed for Night camoflauge and stealth so I'd have to say black cloaks, they came without warning, they killed without mercy, I was the only one left alive beside the Mizukage, they took him prisoner."

Tsunade nodded and said:

"Very well, Naruto you may take her to the doctor, there she will be admitted for a quick check-up and will have a place to sleep."

Kara shook her head and said:

"I hate hospitals, I've never been sick a day of my life, besides I want to stay with Naruto."

Tsunade sighed out of frustration and said:

"Very well, as long as Naruto has no objections I'm fine with it, and it's not that I don't trust you Kara but there are those in this world that seek the power of the Jinchuuriki, so you and Naruto will be put under ANBU surveilance for a while, understood?"

Naruto nodded and said:

"Very well. Come on Kara let's go."

Kara smiled and nodded as she and Naruto left Tsunade's office, closing the door behind them. After they left Tsunade stared at the doorway as she thought:

_That girl... Why do I feel as though we've met before?_

* * *

Madara glared at his future successor with disgust as he roared:

"You have failed me for the last time Itachi! Your serviced are no longer required, you are disbanded from the Uchiha Clan and sentenced to death immediately."

Madara snapped his fingers and four Assassins appeared, blades ready as they all swung at the form of Itachi in unison. The form of Itachi vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving a confused and angry Madara staring in disbelief that with his Sharingan he had not detected Itachi using the Shadow Clone technique. Suddenly a long, slender blade pierced through Madara's back, Madara gazing down at the blade coated in his crimson, Uchiha blood. Itachi withdrew the blade and said quietly:

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Madara, it is you who's services are no longer required."

With those last words Madara fell onto the ground, face first as he began to soak in a pool of his own blood. Itachi held his blade up, coated in a deep crimson texture as he took a quick look around at all the Assassins who had witnessed the event, narrowed his gaze and asked:

"Any objections?"

All the Assassins merely shook their heads in response.

Itachi grinned and said:

"Good, now let us move this ultimate plan into motion once and for all, the name of Uchiha will be carved into History once again!"

* * *

Tenten sighed and was walking toward Naruto's apartment intent on apologizing about earlier, it had only been a kiss she shouldn't have reacted as childish as she did, but she could not undo her past, only act in the present. As she turned the corner she spotted Naruto, she was about to approach him when suddenly the form of an unfamiliar girl appeared by his side, wanting to investigate she peeked around the corner as she stealthily observed Naruto and this girl...

A moment later Naruto pulled his keys out, and proceeded to unlock the door and let the girl in as he entered behind her, Tenten was begging to know what was going on in there so she jumped atop an opposite rooftop, giving her a clear view of his bedroom.

After a few moment Naruto came into view, walking over to the curtains and closing them. Tenten bit down on her lip out of frustration as she thought:

_Damn..._

Tenten stealthily jumped to Naruto's rooftop, leaning over as she listened in on their conversation:

Naruto: "Kara what are you doing?"

Kara: "I don't want to be left alone, is it okay if I sleep with you?"

Naruto: "Sure, I don't have a problem with that."

Tenten's facial expression shifted a shade of deep crimson as she heard this. After a minute of silence Tenten heard Naruto sigh deeply as he said:

"Oh Kara that feels so nice you have the hands of an angel..."

Tenten's jaw dropped when she heard this, hadn't Naruto just met this girl? And what the HELL was going on in that bedroom of his?!

* * *

Kara smiled as she pored more lotion on her hands giving Naruto a deep massage as he said:

"Kara you have the hands of an angel..."

Kara smiled sweetly and took his comment as a compliment as she asked:

"Naruto what's this scar on your back? There's an identical scar on your chest as well."

Naruto was pained by the memory of how he had received the scar from his traitorous ex-teammate, Sasuke Uchiha four years ago, but none-the-less he could talk about it with her.

He smiled and replied:

"It's a reminder... Of how I wasn't able to save one of my closest friends from the darkness."

Kara smiled and rubbed his shoulders as she said:

"I'm sure you did all you could Naruto... From what I can tell, that always seems to be the case with you."

Naruto tilted his neck behind him reflexively and gazed at Kara curiously as he asked:

"How do you know Kara? You've just met me."

Kara grinned and replied:

"Because you remind me of my older brother..."

* * *

Itachi smiled sinisterly as he sat atop his throne, he shifted his gaze to his left and called out:

"Professor is the transplant prototype complete?"

The figure of a sinister looking old man with glasses emerged from the doorway, he wore thing wiry glasses and was dressed in a black lab-coat, a pair of generic, black shinobi pants, and black shinobi shoes. The Professor cleared his throat as he said with excitement:

"Yes my lord the prototype is complete, would you like to see it?"

Itachi nodded and said:

"Very well then take me to it."

Itachi stood up and followed the man as he led him down a dark, narrow corridor and took a left, they emerged from a small doorway into an enormous lab, in the middle was a small tank, as they got closer Itachi's facial expression reflected nothing but absolute excitement and bliss as he traced his fingertips over the glass as he said:

"This will be the cornerstone of the resurrection of the Uchiha Clan, with this everyone will remember the Legacy of the Uchiha Clan once again..."

Within the single glass tank was something most shinobi would never attempt or be forbidden if they knew it could be done, a single cloned Sharingan eye.

* * *

Quick A/N: A quick note to an Anonymous reviewer Omi, to answer your question Kara and Naruto's realationship will be like siblings so no I did not make her character up to randomly hook up with Naruto, her character will play an important role in the storyline later on.

A/N: The chapter turned up just the right length I was looking for, how did you guys like the science fiction twist I threw in there? I figured the only alternative to impregnating a bunch of woman forcefully to resurrect the Uchiha clan would be to create copies of Madara's Sharingan eye, which you all know it perfect because it has the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan and the user will **NOT** slowly go blind with every use. Even Itachi himself will replace his eyes with Madara's when his sight becomes bad enough. Anyway I thought this chapter turned out wonderful. Please **_REVIEW _**if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	15. Ch 15: Reunion of Brothers

**Hero of the Light Ch 15: Reunion of Brothers**

_(__Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold: Techniques / Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

A black cloaked Assassin ran away frantically, his breath becoming more shallow by the second, he took a left, then a right through the thickness of the forest, straight ahead and straight into a dead end. He turned around slowly seeing his enemy move closer and closer, he looked up as the face of a raven haired Shinobi with demonic red eyes identical to Lord Itachi's glinting in the twilight, the Assassin looked at his enemy with fear in his eyes as he said:

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?!"

The Shinobi merely smiled darkly and picked the Assassin up by his neck, strangling him slightly as he concentrated an orb of black chakra in the palm of his hand, pulling out a Katana composed of a black lightning chakra, holding it mere inches apart from the Assassin's throat as he replied:

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm the younger brother of the one you refer to as Lord Itachi."

The man's eyes widened in fear and realization putting a dark smile of satisfaction on Sasuke's face as he continued:

"You know where my brother is don't you? I'm giving you two options, you tell me what I need to know and take me to Itachi and I'll spare your life, or your second option... Being killed swiftly and painfully, it's your choice..."

The Assassin took a deep breath, shutting his eyes out of fear as he replied:

"I-I will take you to h-him!"

Sasuke smiled and released the Assassin from his grip as he said:

"Then lead the way Assassin, but know this... If you try and stall for time, lead me in circles, or retaliate against me I will slaughter you where you stand, understood?"

The Assassin nodded, fear paralyzing his voice momentarily as he began to lead the way.

* * *

Naruto smiled at Kara and asked:

"You ready?"

Kara nodded with a grin, on the count of three both dove into their ramen bowls, Naruto sighing out of relief as he said:

"Mmm I'm never going another hour without ramen ever again..."

Kara's eyes widened out of surprise as she exclaimed:

"This is good!"

Naruto grinned as he said:

"I know right?"

Suddenly the door to the ramen shop opened, two figured emerging from the doorway, Naruto turned around and recognized the two Shinobi as he called out:

"Kiba! Neji over here!"

The two shinbo grinned and walked toward the source of the voice as Kiba said:

"Hey there Uzumaki? Hows it going?"

Neji nodded and bowed slightly as he said:

"Long-Time-No-See Naruto, I see you're doing well."

Naruto grinned and said:

"What's up guys? I want you both to meet my sister."

With the statement Naruto smiled and turned to Kara, tilting her head around, slurping a stray noodle as she smiled. Kiba smiled as he met her gaze, grinning as he said:

"Naruto I didn't know you had a sister."

Kiba shifted his attention to Kara as he asked:

"What's your name?"

Kara narrowed her gaze and began to let out a small, animal-like growl. Kiba winked at her and said:

"Oooh I like them feisty."

Kara gazed at him with absolute confusion in her facial expression as Neji pulled Kiba back and said to Kara:

"Forgive my friend, he's a little over-impulsive in the presence of women, but could you perhaps tell us your name?"

Kara met gazes with Naruto, who smiled and nodded his head, gesturing to place trust in his friends. She sighed and said:

"Kara... My names Kara."

Neji smiled and said:

"Well Kara it's really nice to meet you, don't worry about us we're harmless to women and children... Well maybe not Kiba."

Kiba growled slightly and said:

"What was that!?"

Kara couldn't help but laugh at the comical exchange between Naruto's friends, she hoped the rest of his friends were like this.

* * *

Itachi's chamber doors suddenly, yet slowly opened wide, an Assassin staggering into the room, Itachi gazed up from his throne as he was lost in thought as he asked:

"What is it Assassin?"

The Assassin had a look of horror permanently embedded into his very facial expression as he said weakly:

"It's him... Your brother..."

With his last words the Assassin fell face first into the ground, his body lit ablaze in an other worldly black flame, instantly disintegrating his flesh, blood, and bone, leaving nothing but a pile of smoldering ashes.

Sasuke emerged from the doorway with a dark look embedded into his facial expression as he said:

"Hello dear brother... It's been quite a long time..."

As Sasuke said this flashes of images played before his very eyes of Itachi slaughtering their mother and father before his very eyes.

Sasuke extended his palm, an orb of black chakra manifesting, Sasuke slid his hand into the vortex of energy, pulling out a blade composed of electrical black chakra.

Itachi grinned and said:

"I see... You've combined the darkness element with the Chidori Technique to create your very own attack, very clever Sasuke, so what is your purpose in seeking me out brother? Do you plan to take my life to exact your revenge for the last generation of Uchiha?"

Sasuke spat on the ground and yelled:

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? YOU AND I ARE ALL THAT'S LEFT OF OUR GREAT CLAN!"

Itachi merely smiled darkly at his brother's response as he replied:

"Exactly as it sounds brother, would you like to meet your siblings?"

With a snap of his fingers Sasuke was surrounded by countless Assassins, each with a set of prototype Sharingan Eyes embedded into their eye sockets, Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he yelled:

"I AM A TRUE UCHIHA YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!?"

With those words Sasuke performed a quick series of hand signs and unleashed an enmormous ball of flame as he called out:

**"FIRE STYLE! GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!"**

When the flame had died down the Assassins were nowhere in sight, Sasuke turned around to see countless Assassins mirroring his hand signs as they all said in unison:

**"FIRE STYLE! GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!" **

The form of Sasuke vanished in a cloud of smoke, the real Sasuke lunging forward toward his brother with a powerful black chidori in hand as he roared:

"ITACHI YOU"RE MINE!"

There was an explosion of chakra and when it cleared up Itachi gripped Sasuke's wrist as he held him by his neck with his free hand. Sasuke coughed up a little blood and his vision began to blur as he asked:

"H-How did I lose?"

Itachi sighed and said:

"Sasuke, Sasuke... If I had wanted to kill you I would have long ago... The reason you lost isn't because you're not strong, you have potential to be great, and although I was the one who wiped out our clan I was ordered to by the council of the very village I used to protect, I had no choice."

Sasuke glared at his brother as he said:

"I don't believe you!"

Itachi smiled and said:

"I never expected you to understand or believe the truth foolish little brother, just to hear it, you will help me revive our clan Sasuke, and you will realize the truth sooner or later... Whether I use force or not will be up to you..."

All Sasuke remembered before losing consciousness was the dark, maniacle laughter of his brother... Then only Darkness...

* * *

Neji and Kiba were in the back of a Sake bar, sharing a bottle of Sake as Neji said:

"Naruto's sister was quite something eh?"

Kiba smiled and sipped Sake from his glass as he replied:

"That's an understatement and you know it."

Neji grinned at his friend and sipped his own saucer as he nodded in agreement and said:

"Indeed, she is quite beautiful, where did she come from? Naruto claims it's his sister yet I've never seen her before, perhaps Tsunade could give us the information of where she came from."

Kiba sipped his saucer once again, putting it down after a long drink and replied:

"We could... Or we could get to know Kara as friends and she'll tell us herself..."

Neji smirked and sipped from his saucer again, putting it down after a minute and said:

"Yes or we could do that..."

* * *

Sasuke screamed out in pain as his consciousness was in torture due to the effects of Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan, Itachi released the Genjutsu he placed on Sasuke, giving his mind a full explaination of the true purpose of their clan, but more importantly their bloody history, and even more important, their clan's future destiny. Sasuke dropped to his hands and knees, his eyes widened in shock and realization, he looked up at the Brother he had so desperately hated all these years and asked:

"Is it true brother? Is it all true!?"

Itachi had a grim look embedded into his facial expression as he replied:

"It's all true Sasuke, all the members of the Uchiha Clan who you called your aunts, uncles, and our parents had planned to overthrow the government and take over the Hidden Leaf Village, the council had directly ordered me to eliminate every last member of the Uchiha Clan, although I made one very big mistake in the eyes of the council, I spared your life Sasuke, Sarutobi hated the idea and did everything he could to veto this act, but the council's word was final, in the current state of governments people become corrupted with greed, fear, anger, and hatred, I was the hired sword but I did not kill our clan... The Council did."

Sasuke clenched his fists and rose up to his feet as he replied bitterly:

"I see... You wanted me to hate you to become strong, you knew from the beginning that hating you was the only way in that weak village where love comes before honor."

Itachi nodded and said:

"Exactly Sasuke, and now that you have inherited the seed I can begin your training."

Sasuke looked at his newly appreciated sibling as he asked:

"Seed? What are you talking about brother?"

Itachi smiled and said:

"The black chakra you possess Sasuke, it is one of the lost Chakra elements, the element of darkness, it is the true Keke Genkai of our clan, the Sharingan was only the tip of the iceberg."

Sasuke clenched his fists, staring his older brother right in the eye, a strongly formed resolve reflected on his facial expression as he asked darkly:

"When do I begin?"

* * *

A/N: Hell yeah another chapter completed and thrown down, I thought the reunion of the Uchiha Clan was a wonderful idea, I have a job that I LOVE now so my updates are going to be spaced out on my days off, I thought Sasuke should inherit the opposite chakra element of Naruto's, syncing up with the original storyline where Sasuke and Naruto are ultimately destined to be rivals, and as for a sidepairing I was thinking I'd get Kara together with either Neji or Kiba, anyway let me know what you guys think. As always please **_REVIEW _**if you care!

Peace! - Demoniclove555


	16. Ch 16: Simple yet so Complex

**Hero of the Light Ch 16: Simple yet so complex (Revised)**

__

(Italics

: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold: Techniques / Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips)

There was a knock on the door, Naruto thought he was imagining it until the knocking steadily grew louder, Naruto got up and began walking toward the source of the sound as he exclaimed into the proceeding darkness:

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming..."

Naruto was fully dressed in his ceremonial, white battle cloak with his Katana strapped to his belt just in case, although Naruto's intuition told him that having it on him was unnecessary for the moment.

Naruto opened his door, the form of Kakashi emerging from the doorway as Naruto came face to face with the Copy-Cat Ninja, before Kakashi could speak however a half-naked Kara appeared by her side and asked:

"Naruto who is it?"

Kakashi made a perverted grin beneath his mask and motioned to walk away as he said:

"Forgive me Naruto I can see you were busy..."

Naruto's facial expression reflected nothing but a concentration of absolute annoyance as he said:

"It's not what you think!"

He shifted his attention back to Kara and said:

"Kara go back to bed, I have something to take care of..."

Kara nodded sleepily and headed back into Naruto's bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Kakashi grinned at his ex-apprentice with envy and pride, Naruto sighed and shrugged it off as he said:

"What is it Kakashi? You have anything you say to me?"

Kakashi nodded and replied:

"Lady Hokage requests your presence."

Naruto nodded and responded:

"Very well take me to her."

Tenten sobbed quietly to herself as she took another long drink of Sake, immediately feeling the alcohol's effects, the only thing she desired at the moment however was to lift this sinking feeling inside her heart, Naruto was taken away from her when he was never hers to begin with...

It was so simple yet so complex. And now she had a mission on top of all this stress, how could things get any worse?

With one last swig from her bottle of Sake Tenten arose from her bed, grabbing her mission supplies, and walking out the front door.

Tenten put a few mints in her mouth to cover up the smell of alcohol as she leapt onto a nearby rooftop and began traveling toward the Hokage Tower. After five minutes of travel in this fashion Tenten arrived, she wasn't going to be more ready twenty minutes from the present moment so to get on the road as soon as possible was Tenten's plan, Tenten leaped up atop the Hokage Tower stealthily, climbing through the window of Tsunade's office to avoid climbing the long, seemingly unnecessary, spiral staircase, as she slipped through the window Tsunade's gaze shifted toward the young Kunoichi as she said:

"Oh it's you Tenten, I'd only expect someone as radical as Naruto, Jiraiya, or maybe even Kakashi to come through the window but not you."

Tenten sighed and replied:

"Forgive me Lady Hokage, I didn't mean to intrude."

Tsunade waved her hand and smiled as she said:

"Don't worry about it Tenten, and before you ask we need to wait for your teammate to arrive before you can hit the road."

Tenten dropped her head in defeat with a long sigh as she said:

"I see... who is my teammate exactly?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to answer the Kunoichi's question but it was all in vain as the office door opened suddenly and the form of Naruto emerged from the doorway, looking in Tsunade's direction as he asked:

"Hey Tsunade what's up? You got a mission for me?"

He shifted his gaze to the other familiar presence in the room and formed an uncomfortable smile as he said:

"Hey Tenten I didn't see you there..."

Tenten sighed and once again dropped her head low in defeat as she thought:

__

This was going to be one long ass mission...

__

One Week Later...

Sasuke dropped to his knees in exhaustion as sweat dripped off his face, Itachi glaring down at his younger sibling as he said mockingly:

"Is that the extent of your proclaimed 'Grand Power' little brother? Get up Sasuke... You will never possess real power lying on your face in the dirt!"

Sasuke rose steadily to his knees, and than his feet as he readied a solid Taijutsu stance. Itachi smiled sinisterly and said:

"Start again!"

Sasuke clenched his fists and roared a loud battle-cry as dark chakra emitted powerfully from his body in all directions, he seemed to struggle for a minute with all the concentrated energy, then suddenly all the dark chakra concentrated in an orb of chakra in the palm of Sasuke's hand, Sasuke Clenched his fists around the orb of darkness causing a reaction, the black, dense chakra began to glow a faint red as it manifested in the shape of a sinister, demonic looking sword, the blade was about sixty-four inches in length, the blade was long and slender with an emerald serpent wrapped around the hilt of the blade, the handle had been crafted with a metal frame surrounded by a layer of willow wood.

Itachi smiled at his brother's accomplishment and said:

"Very well done Sasuke you have completed your lesson, shall we move on to the next?"

Naruto sighed and nearly dropped from exhaustion as he exclaimed:

"Damn that was one long-ass mission! It took us four days just to get there, and three days to fight our way out of there! Tsunade never mentioned anything about us taking on three Jounin at once!"

Tenten nearly dropped next to him as she said:

"Stop complaining we'll never make it to the village like this!? Where's that monstrous stamina you're so fucking famous for!?"

Naruto glared at his Kunoichi companion as he replied:

"It goes with my appetite, let's set up a place to sleep alright?"

Tenten was about to argue but once her fatigue and hunger kicked in she agreed out of defeat.

Twenty minutes later they had two tents and two sleeping bags set up and Naruto and Tenten were both sitting by a fire, they weren't sitting next to each other nor were they sitting across from one another, they had dug out a cooking area next to the fire, encircled with stones where they would dumb hot embers to cook the fish they had just caught and some corn.

Tenten kept looking at Naruto but kept shifting her gaze whenever he noticed or shifted his movement.

Naruto gazed at Tenten and asked:

"Tenten is something wrong? You haven't said a word all night."

Tenten felt like she had a lump in her throat as she replied:

"Naruto are you seeing anybody?"

The question caught Naruto off guard as he replied:

"Seeing anybody? Me? Haha that's a good one Tenten I haven't had a girlfriend my entire life."

Tenten looked at him skeptically and said:

"Then who was that girl I saw you with the other night?"

Naruto was confused by this comment and replied:

"Other night? Oh you mean Kara! She's a friend of mine Tenten and no we're not close like that... Even though we just met she feels like the little sister I never had..."

This comment caught Tenten by surprise as she looked away embarrassed, of course Naruto's never been with anyone, but the other night really made her think, were her feelings shallow? How could she even accuse Naruto of anything, he's done nothing but give his entire life, what girl wouldn't want that kind of purity in their partner? Before she knew what she was doing her arms were around Naruto's waist, pulling him into a deep hug from behind.

Naruto was caught by surprise by this and asked:

"Tenten what are you doing?"

Tenten began to sob as she said:

"It must have been so hard growing up Naruto... No home... No parents... No friends... Back when you needed my friendship the most I wasn't there for you..."

Naruto gazed ahead into nothingness, an ice cold gaze embedded into his facial expression as scarred memories resurfaced.

Before Tenten noticed he put back up his shield, his mask as he smiled at the Kunoichi and said:

"If you want my forgiveness it's yours Tenten but please stop crying..."

Tenten shifted her gaze and stood up embarrassed, she stared off into empty space as she said:

"Let's keep going Naruto I don't want to be away from the village too long..."

Before Naruto could answer Tenten began pacing off in the direction toward the village, as she walked her foot hit a rock and she fell to the ground hard, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact... But it never came. Tenten looked up at her blond, Jinchuuriki companion as he gazed down at her, holding her bridal style.

Tenten wiped away the last of her tears and tilted her neck upward to meet his eye with a warm smile, they were locked in each other's gazed as the cloud overhead blocking the moon passed, a ray of twilight illuminating Tenten's face. Naruto gazed into her eyes as he thought:

__

Tenten looks so pretty beneath the twilight...

As if by some unknown force the two shinobi's faces arched toward one another, moving closer steadily as their lips were mere inches apart, Naruto's eyes widened as sensed movement from behind him, he threw himself and Tenten to the ground as he called out:

"Watch out!"

A split second later Naruto and Tenten were thrown to the ground as they were narrowly missed by a razor sharp chained scythe, the scythe sliced through the trunk of a nearby tree effortlessly, like a hot knife through butter, or rice paper for that matter, the scythe as if by some mysterious force returned to the owner's hand, whirling the blade over the user's head as if it were an extension of their arm, as Naruto shifted his gaze the figure of a familiar-looking shinobi with black spiky hair and eyes as red as the demon sealed within him, the figure locked gazes with him, setting an alarm in the back of Naruto's mind to escape as he thought:

__

Who the hell is that guy!?

The figure kept an icy gaze as he said in the coldest and darkest voice Naruto had ever heard:

"Naruto Uzumaki you will come with me..."

He readied his weapon and gazed deeper into the Jinchuuriki's eyes as he finished:

"Dead or alive..."

A/N: Well I know it's been a while since I updated, I just moved into my new house and don't have internet yet so expect delays, sorry for the inconvenience, anyway I hoped romance and NaruTenten fans got a kick out of the chapter, I'm not sure if the relationship is moving too fast, right on point, or what so let me know what you guys think in a review, I worked hard on this chapter and writer's block has kept me from writing an update. Please _REVIEW _if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	17. Ch 17: Bounty of Blood

**Hero of the Light Ch 17: Bounty of Blood**

__

(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence.

**Bold: Techniques/Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Character's Speech.**

Underline: Time Skips.)

Naruto rose up to his feet glaring at his opponent with a hint of blood-lust embedded into his very facial expression, Tenten gaining some distance from behind them to set up some defenses, Naruto closed his eyes in concentration as his mind remained focused on his enemy, as he did this he blocked off his sense of sight in exchange for a heightened perception of movement through detecting sonar waves through his chakra, giving himself a radar-like advantage on his enemy, but he knew his enemy was no weak pushover so he would not allow himself to drop his guard, his opponent must have been insulted by Naruto's seemingly relaxed reaction to his threat as he suddenly spiked his chakra, concentrating it through his weapon as he launched it at Naruto.

Guiding his deadly weapon with chains filled with his very chakra, Naruto effortlessly dodged the weapon as he quickly manifested a countless quantity of shadow clones. His opponent pulled up on his chain as he yelled:

"Don't underestimate me Uzumaki!"

His weapon suddenly shot back around and rebounded in Naruto's direction, Naruto dodged again and smirked at his opponent, his opponent smirked back and motioned behind Naruto, only at that moment did Naruto realize his grave mistake, his enemy had not been aiming at Naruto with that second attack at all, but at Tenten.

Tenten smirked and bit down on her thumb as she swiftly leaped upward in the air, quickly unraveling the scroll and smearing the blood across a symbol of an ancient, lost language, and spiraled it around her in one smooth, swift, and graceful movement.

Countless weapons knocked the chain-scythe away from herself and toward the dark haired Shinobi, he merely smirked and swung wis chain-scythe around in a powerful circle, blocking each and every one of her weapons as they fell uselessly to the ground. The enemy began to laugh darkly as he said:

"Not bad woman, I have underestimated your power merely because of the fact you're a woman, but remember this, I don't make the same mistake twice."

With those words he concentrated a ridiculous quantity of chakra into his weapon of choice and propelled it at her at a wind breaking speed. Naruto appeared in front of her and sliced the chain off of his scythe, causing it to seek deeply into a nearby tree blade-first. Naruto glared at his opponent and said:

"Who said I'd let you correct your mistake? You're going to pay for trying to harm Tenten..."

Naruto began to release an animal-like growl from his mouth as he got down onto all fours like an animal, suddenly a flare of fiery red hellish chakra enveloped Naruto's body and began to manifest around his body in the form of a red fox. Tenten gazed at her ally's transformation in absolute horror as she thought:

__

What the hell is with that chakra...? Hell is it even chakra at all!?

Naruto's teeth seemed to disappear and were replaced with fox-like fangs where at his fingernails seemed to lengthen and transform into razor-sharp claws. His whisker marks became bolder and more defined as his golden-cerulean eyes lit up with a hint blood red splashed over his pupils.

Naruto hardly had any control of his body what-so-ever so he half expected his opponent to be frightened, or confused and caught off guard for a moment at the very least. Unfortunately the only word to describe his opponent's reaction would be this:

Amusement.

His opponent smiled wide and laughed maniacally as he drew a black sword and said:

"You're surely something else Naruto Uzumaki, no wonder your bounty is so high."

Naruto was caught off guard by this comment but using all the control he had he managed to say in a demonically twisted voice:

"Bounty? What bounty?!"

The man appeared more amused of Naruto's lack of knowledge as he said:

"Well since you're both about to die you might as well no, there's a large price on your head and even if you somehow manage to escape from me countless more would replace me, seems someone's really interested in you, but it matters not to me as long as I'm paid!"

With that final statement the man charged forward and sliced the form of Naruto cleanly in half, the man slid his blade back into his sheath as he muttered:

"Pathetic..."

The man's eyes widened in confusion however as the corpse vanished in a cloud of smoke, he looked around and said:

"Damn it where the hell did he go!?"

He looked straight up as the real form of Naruto roared in vengeance and bloodlust as he dropped down from the sky, sliding his Fiery Red Katana cleanly through the top of his opponent's skull, countless shadow clones stabbing his body from all sides, the clones dismissing themselves after making the final blow, the man cried out in pain as blood sprayed from his various wounds and burns, his facial expression became blank suddenly as he fell into a pool of his own blood.

Naruto's transformation slowly began to reverse, the hint of red in his pupils vanishing, his claws becoming fingernails once more, and his fangs were replaced with regular human-like teeth, he struggled to get up and when he did he looked at his sword stained in the man's blood and began to shake uncontrollably because of the sick, twisted, dark and murderous thoughts running through his mind like a waterfall mere moments before. Tenten arrived by his side and shook him lightly as she said:

"Naruto snap out of it!"

After a few more failed attempts she slapped him hard across the face. Naruto felt his cheek where she had struck and looked up at Tenten with a blank expression on his face as he said:

"Am I only skilled at Killing?"

Tenten's eyes widened as she stared at her blond teammate, pierced by his words.

He merely smirked and said:

"So this is what it truly means to be a shinobi, to kill or be killed, those are your only two options."

Tenten got angry and slapped him hard across the face once again, Naruto felt his other cheek and gazed up at Tenten questionably. Tenten glared at him with a fiery anger building behind her eyes as she said:

"Never in my life have I ever heard such dark words from anybody, especially you, nobody within sanity enjoys to kill, the act of taking life is something most people think of as intolerable, Shinobi or Civilian alike, it is part of a Shinobi's duty to take the life of our enemies yes, but the protection of the living is our most important role, don't you ever forget that Naruto..."

Naruto looked away out of embarrassment and said:

"I'm sorry Tenten I don't know what came over me, saying I've never stained my hands with blood so I guess you can say I overreacted..."

Tenten sighed and replied:

"It's fine Naruto it's to be expected, I had a similar reaction after I took my first life... Now grab that guy's body for evidence and let's get back to the village."

Naruto nodded and picked up the corpse of his opponent, he made eyes contact with Tenten who nodded to confirm she was ready, and with that confirmation the two Shinobi raced off toward Konoha.

* * *

A/N: Damn that was one fucking awesome battle scene, I only did this chapter from Naruto's perspective to give you guys a taste of the action but also to leave you in suspense about what's going on with the other characters. Anyway no matter how short this was to read it looked a lot longer than it actually is in all honesty, anyway I'm quite pleased with my own work and I thought you guys would enjoy the quick update, it'll be a while before I can actually write and post chapters from the comfort of my own home but I'm doing my best, anyway please _REVIEW _if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	18. Ch 18: Preparations of War Part 1

1**Hero of the Light Ch 18: Preparations Of War Part 1 (Revised)**

_(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence. _**Bold: Techniques/Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips.)

Itachi sat atop his throne-like seat as he gazed ahead, deep in thought as though he were in waiting for something. Kisame appeared by his side from the shadows and took a swig of Sake as he said:

"Itachi try some of this Sake, it's the bottles we seized during the takeover of the Hidden Mist."

Itachi smiled at his companion in arms sinisterly as he replied:

"No Kisame I think I'll pass... Besides you shouldn't lower your guard. One of my men might want to replace you as my right hand man."

Kisame grinned and put down the bottle as he replied:

"Never for a moment do I drop my guard Itachi, drunk or not."

Kisame picked up the empty bottle of Sake and threw it into the air, unsheathed one of his Katanas and sliced the bottle in half, and catching the empty bottle halves all in one swift, graceful movement.

Itachi merely smirked by this demonstration and said:

"Good to see your skills with a regular sword aren't rusty, I believe your usual sword is powerful but it limits your abilities, with a finely crafted long sword you could eliminate your enemies more swiftly."

Kisame smirked and slid the blade in it's sheath as he began to walk away toward the doorway, right before he was out of sight he said:

"I was once one of the legendary seven swordsman of the mist, don't you forget that Itachi."

With those words Kisame vanished from sight and earshot.

Sasuke appeared by Itachi's side in a cloud of back smoke and said:

"Brother my training is complete, why am I still here?! I could slaughter your own Assassins one by one in a matter of minutes so why am I not on the front lines for the preparations of the strike on the Leaf?!"

Itachi smirked sinisterly as his foolish brother's words as he replied:

"Patience brother, indeed younger brother you have obtained great power but without the wisdom to properly use it you are no better than an aimless seeker of destruction, we fight for the revival of our clan Sasuke not for own gain, don't ever forget that."

Sasuke clenched his fists out of frustration and loosened them a moment later as he replied;

"I understand brother please forgive me."

Itachi sighed and replied:

"Think nothing of it dear brother, be patient your time will come, remember you are our triumph card Sasuke..."

Itachi stared out the nearby window at the moon as he thought:

_Soon... Very soon the world will once again belong to the Uchiha Clan..._

--

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and sat in silence, a few moments later she spoke:

"A bounty... I see... Well Naruto it seems I'll have to exclude you from missions for the time-being, at least until the bounty's been lifted."

Naruto slammed his fists down on the desk as he replied:

"No way! How can I ever expect to be the greatest Hokage sitting around!?"

Tsunade glared at him as she said:

"If you respect the Hokage title so much then obey me without question assuming it's in your best interest, not as Tsunade but as the Fifth Hokage."

Naruto clenched his fists and stared at the window as he turned his back to Tenten and Tsunade, and without another word he leapt out the window, landing on the building below and jumping to the next in the same fashion.

Tsunade sighed and gazed ahead at Tenten who was patiently awaiting to be dismissed. She cleared her throat and said:

"Tenten about that body you brought back..."

Tenten looked up to met the Hokage's face as she asked:

"Yes, what is it Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said in a serious tone:

"The man you fought was not a shinobi, the forensics department determined he was indeed trained to kill but swore no allegiance to any country, all we know for certain is the man was a mercenary but near the end we discovered something strange... the subject's muscles appeared to be artificially strengthened from a genetic level, but beyond that the part that questions us the most was his eyes..."

Tenten appeared confused by this comment and asked:

"What about his eyes?"

Tsunade's gaze appeared sharper than ever as she replied:

"Those eyes only belonged to one of the great clans of shinobi, the Uchiha."

Tenten's eyes widened once she realized what Tsunade was implying and gasped as she asked:

"You mean-?"

Tsunade nodded and said:

"That's right, the man you brought back possessed the Sharingan but he was not of Uchiha blood."

Tenten gazed ahead at her Hokage as she thought:

_What could this mean...?_

--

Naruto roared with all of his might as he pummeled one of the many training posts, slamming his fists into the hard wood over and over again as he said:

"Stupid bounty... Stupid Tsunade... ARRGH!!"

With one last chakra filled punch he shattered the wood into pieces, breathing heavily as he stared at his bloody knuckles.

Naruto sensed a chakra signature and because they caught him in the wrong mood he called out:

"Come out now I know you're there!"

Kara appeared and asked Naruto:

"Naruto what happened? Are you okay?"

Naruto sighed and sat down as he replied:

"I'm sorry Kara I'm just not in a great mood... There's a bounty on my head so Tsunade won't let me go on missions for a while."

Kara sat down with him and said:

"Don't think of it as something negative, this gives you some time to rest, eat, and regain your strength.

Naruto grinned and said:

"Thanks Kara I guess that doesn't sound so bad when you say it like that..."

Kara smiled and confidently rose to her feet, grinned at Naruto and said:

"Let's go, okay?"

Naruto smiled and nodded as he rose to his feet.

--

Itachi waited patiently in his throne-like seating arrangement for his usual report. The report gave him a very detailed list of possible vessels of the opposite lost chakra element to his own, the element of light. So far he had narrowed his search down to the Jinchuuriki, and of course the lost heir of the Fourth Hokage.

During the era Akatsuki had existed they had harvested three of the nine Jinchuuriki's Bijuu and in the process killing their human hosts. That had even further narrowed his search down to six possible candidates, he had captured three of those six candidates and found they were not in possession of the exotic chakra.

Itachi kept them captive regardless due to their usefulness in possessing precious Bijuu he could extract and use it's power anytime he so chooses to, but that aside his search had neared an end, there were only two possible candidates left for the lost heir to the Fourth Hokage and carrier of the Light, the Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Cloud, the Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Mist, and the Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Leaf: Naruto Uzumaki...

--

Tenten had been searching for Naruto for hours but the blonde Shinobi was nowhere to be found, out of frustration and stress she gave up and headed toward the nearest Sake bar as she muttered:

"I need a drink..."

Tenten pushed the door open as she slipped in as quietly as she could, but regardless drunk, horny men, civilian and shinobi alike couldn't help but eye her as she walked into the bar and sat in a corner at the front. She quickly ordered a bottle of expensive, high vintage Sake and proceeded to pour herself a glass, she brought the glass to her lips and consumed the contents of the glass about the same time it took her to pour the glass to begin with.

Right away she poured herself another glass and sipped the contents at a more steady pace as he mind drifted back to her knucklehead, blonde shinobi friend, they had almost kissed she knew it, she knew there could possibly be something between them even though she couldn't figure out for the life of her what relationship she truly had with the boy...

Who was she kidding she hardly knew anything about him, everything she learned about him so far appeared to be positive, he always puts others before himself, he's always smiling even when he's not happy, he's strong, noble, and very passionate. She knew he had his share of secrets as well, like on their last mission...

_Flashback:_

_Naruto began to release an animalistic growl from his mouth as he got down onto all fours like an animal, suddenly a flare of fiery red hellish chakra enveloped Naruto's body and began to manifest around his body in the form of a red fox. Tenten gazed at her ally's transformation in absolute horror as she thought: _

_What the hell is with that chakra...? Hell is it even chakra at all!?_

_Naruto's teeth seemed to disappear and were replaced with fox-like fangs where at his fingernails seemed to lengthen and transform into razor-sharp claws. His whisker marks became bolder and more defined as his golden-cerulean eyes lit up with a hint blood red splashed over his pupils._

_Flashback End._

She sighed as she thought:

_What was with that chakra? It was like when he fought Neji but his body transformed and took a fox-like appearance... That was something she never in her life witnessed or ever wanted to again, the sheer amount of bloodlust radiating off of him alone was enough to make her paralyze in fear... It was definitely something she would ask Tsunade..._

Draining her last glass she corked and sealed the bottle of Sake in a spare scroll, rising to her feet as she went through the bar door to continue the hunt for Naruto, maybe he could answer her questions better than even a Hokage...

_-- _A/N: Sorry if you felt there was a delay you guys, I was stuck on this story and knew I had to write fillerso I wrote you guys a good, long chapter in my standards and made sure to write it well, I'm not quite sure how I did because it was just designed to move the story forward as to not rush the plot. Anyway please _**REVIEW **_if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	19. Ch 19: Preparations of War Part 2

**Hero of the Light Ch 19: Preparations Of War Part 2 (Revised)**

_(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence. _**Bold: Techniques/Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips.)

Naruto sighed and drained another glass of Sake as he replayed the events of the other night through his mind, he clenched his fists as he let his emotion take over again, what good was he as a Shinobi if he couldn't even go on missions?

What kind of Hokage sat on his ass while chaos and destruction raged on elsewhere? There were those after him and he knew it was because he was the only heir to the exotic light-based chakra that held a great power, he also had the power of the Demon Fox when push came to shove...

Naruto's eyes widened in realization as he thought:

_The Fox's Power! Of course!_

Naruto put down his glass of Sake and set it down on his bedside table as he sat on his bed and closed his eyes as he began one of the many meditation techniques that Jiraiya had taught him during his training at the Temple of Light.

Suddenly Naruto felt as if a rush of wind surrounded his entire body as he entered his eternal realm. Naruto opened his eyes as he walked down a long, dark corridor, at the end of which was an eerie, demonic red light. Naruto moved onward until the light grew brighter and brighter until the point he was bathed in this crimson light. He looked upward and through an enormous cage the demonic being that inhabited his body narrowed his eyes as he said in a deep, demonic voice:

"**Why have you come to me foolish mortal? Have you at last come to offer yourself as a sacrifice to me?"**

Naruto snickered and replied sarcastically:

"Yeah right, I've actually came with a proposal I'd like you to hear."

The Kyubi went silent for a moment then replied with a interested yet amused tone:

"**Go on..."**

Naruto looked the Demon right in the eyes and said:

"I need you to teach me how to harness and control the full extent of your power and combine it with my bloodline ability, and in exchange I will grant you possession of my body for one night, but under a few rules... First you are forbidden to harm anyone I know and are close to, second you are not to do anything sexually to anyone against their will, and lastly you are forbidden to use my identity for trickery on myself or anybody else, do you accept?"

The Demon appeared to think over the deal for a long few moments, then after what felt to Naruto like an eternity of silence the demon responded:

"**Very well mortal I will accept your deal, but on one condition, the Night you promise me will come in the timing of me choice, are we in agreement?"**

Naruto nodded and said:

"Very well the condition you desire will be met, now for my end of the bargain..."

The Fox snickered and said in an amused voice:

"**You remind me of a fox more and more with each passing moment... I swear mortal..."**

**

* * *

**Tsunade sipped her glass of Sake as she nodded in agreement to her comrade and friend, Jiraiya. She put the glass down and said:

"I agree the information is from a reliable source and if there indeed will be a full-scale battle then we must prepare for it."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement as he said:

"Yes that much is certain but what do we do?"

Tsunade sighed and said:

"We need more information so we can perform a preemptive strike, but who to send? From what the report says no Genin or Chunin will have the sufficient skills required to pull off this renaissance mission..."

Jiraiya sighed and said:

"There's no choice we must send Naruto."

Tsunade opened her mouth as if about to argue but closed it immediately as a look of deep thought began filling her facial expression.

Jiraiya sighed and said:

"Let's be realistic Tsunade, whether you give the order or not he will go, there's too much of his father in him to stop the boy now."

Tsunade clenched her fist slightly around her glass, causing it to crack slightly as she said:

"I know that but I... I promised his mother I'd look after him, she was a great friend of mine, and one of my greatest pupils..."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding and said:

"The same for me with his father but he must do this, at least this way we'll cut his search down and not have to punish him when he returns, besides you'd resort to sending ANBU after him."

Tsunade sighed and said:

"Very well Jiraiya you may inform him, and tell him I said to be careful."

Jiraiya grinned and replied sarcastically:

"Isn't he always?"

**

* * *

**Naruto was deep in a trance as he trained with the Demon, learning to harness and control it's power, but fusing it with his light-based chakra had proved difficult, it required chakra control beyond anything he had trained for in the past but no matter how irritated it made him he pushed forward, he refused to fail, if Tsunade didn't think him strong enough to watch his own back then he would simply become stronger, then she would acknowledge his power and allow him to search for the root of the problem, he would seek out the identities of those who were after him, then he'd confront them, it was that simple.

Suddenly a light knock filled Naruto's ears, Naruto's eyes shot open and glared at the source of sound, his eyes glowing a demonic crimson.

He snapped out of it however as the knocking continued, Naruto's partial transformation ceased and he opened the window as he asked:

"Tenten is that you? What are you doing here?"

Tenten looked at him with a serious look filling her facial expression as she asked:

"Can we talk?"

**

* * *

**Jiraiya arrived at Naruto's house and was about to knock when he heard the sound of voices from around the corner.

He discreetly jumped on top of Naruto's roof and listened in:

Naruto looked at Tenten curiously and asked:

"So what did you want to talk about Tenten?"

Tenten sighed and said:

"It's about our last mission, I thought I was a goner but the moment I thought that you came to my rescue and saved my life at the risk of your own, and for that I'm very grateful but you made this horrific transformation and I figured if I'd ask anyone about it it'd be you..."

A cold and distant look filled Naruto's facial expression and he went completely silent, a few long moments later Naruto asked:

"If I told you could you promise me something?"

This comment through Tenten off, who looked at Naruto with unmatched curiosity as she asked in return:

"What is it?"

Naruto took a deep breath and turned his back on Tenten and said:

"When I tell you promise me you won't look at me with fear..."

Tenten seemed confused by this and replied:

"But Naruto-"

She was cut off however as Naruto said in a strong tone:

"Promise me!"

Tenten was taken aback but slowly took a deep breath, nodded and replied:

"I promise."

Naruto kept looking off into the distance as he said:

"October 10th, Seventeen years ago the Kyubi no kitsune was summoned and threatened to destroy the village, no weapon or Ninja technique could hope to stop it, the being itself was a near-limitless manifestation of demonic chakra, the only person capable of stopping the Kyubi was the strongest Shinobi the Hidden Leaf Village had ever produced: The Fourth Hokage. Everything the Fourth Hokage had tried failed on the Demon so as a last resort the Hokage used a forbidden technique to seal the Demon's spirit in a newborn child."

Tenten's eyes widened in realization and she put her mouth over her lips.

Naruto turned around and lifted up his shirt, revealing the seal on his stomach as he said:

"That newborn child was me."

Tenten didn't know what to think, but now that she thought about it, it made sense and in a strange way she felt she knew all along, she always wondered why her parents told her to stay away from him as a child, his life must have been so hard... Part of her was afraid while another part of her was driven purely by curiosity, regardless she remembered her promise to Naruto and intended to keep her word.

Naruto kept his gaze focused in the distance, Tenten couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it was for him to tell her something like that.

Naruto was in fear, he was afraid Tenten would react in fear or rage, he half expected her to just turn around and run, his eyes widened in surprise however as a pair of soft, yet strong arms wrapped around his waist and dug her face into his back. Naruto's eyes began to soften as he asked her:

"Why? Why didn't you run away?"

Tenten smiled from behind him and replied:

"You're many things Naruto but you're no demon, your greatest fear is to not be accepted by everyone, that's why you try so hard... You fight not just for your dream, but for your acceptance."

Naruto shifted his head around and spoke in a soft, seemingly intoxicated voice as he said:

"Tenten-"

He was cut off however as she put her finger to his lips and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in shock but suddenly began to soften as a look of irresistible bliss filled his entire facial expression, before Naruto knew what he was doing he kissed her back with equal if not a fiercer passion as he thought:

_I was accepted and that's all that matters..._

Jiraiya smirked at the scene that had taken place before him, it seemed way too convenient, almost as if the events were orchestrated and controlled by some higher power... Maybe he was just over-thinking things... Jiraiya took one last look at his pupil and began to walk away as he thought:

_I'll tell him later... It looks like he'll be occupied for the time-being..._

* * *

A/N: I personally thought this chapter was lengthy compared to my earlier works and beautifully written, it's relevant to the storyline and moves things along rather nicely, I've needed Naruto to tell Tenten about the Kyubi for a while I just couldn't figure out a scenario.

I thought the romance was well-needed to spice things up, I mean I've written enough to at least begin a romantic relationship with Naruto and Tenten characters I'm just going to take it slow from now on, so don't expect Lemons or anything until later Perverts! 

Anyway I know it's been a while since I updated, in fact I basically lost all contact with the internet world! I haven't checked my e-mail in like a week so my opportunities are small and few in between. Please _**REVIEW **_if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	20. Ch 20: Peace Before War

**Hero of the Light Ch 20: Peace Before War**

_(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence. _**Bold: Techniques/Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips.)

After what felt like an eternity Naruto and Tenten parted their lips, Tenten pulled him deeper into an embrace . No words were exchanged yet both felt as if words were unnecessary in this moment, expression beyond words was a powerful thing and they both could understand that now. After a long period of silence Naruto asked:

"What now?"

His eyes glistened with a hint of compassion causing a smile to appear on Tenten's face as she asked with a sweet smile:

"Buy me dinner?"

Naruto flashed his Kunoichi companion his signature, fox-like grin and nodded happily as he replied:

"Sure."

* * *

Itachi's facial expression appeared filled with interest as he made a sinister smile and asked:

"Is that so? You've done me a great service in acquiring me this information, when this world belongs to the Uchiha Clan you shall be greatly rewarded for your efforts."

A Dark cloaked figure bowed before Itachi as he replied:

"Thank you my lord, it is a great honor to once again serve the Uchiha, bounty hunter work definitely pays for living expenses but what of honor? Only in service to a powerful clan have I ever felt honor in my work, I will do all I can to insure the revival of the Uchiha."

Itachi seemed curious at this man's over-willingness to serve his clan, men like him were the easiest to manipulate yet when they later proved their worth they may join his higher ranks.

Itachi nodded and said:

"Very well I will call upon you again when the time is right, now return to your village and inform your Leaders of my proposal, together we can crush the Hidden Leaf in one devastating blow."

The man made a dark grin and muttered:

"Sounds like one hell of a victory, we shall have our revenge at last."

And with those words the man vanished into absolute oblivion, leaving no trace he was ever there to begin with.

Itachi grinned and thought:

_Soon... Very soon we will strike, and the Hidden Leaf will fall..._

* * *

A shadowed outline of a figure sprinted across the landscape, narrowly dodging a barrage of Kunai, the figure knew his enemies were right behind him yet he couldn't afford to get caught now, if the information he possessed didn't make it to the Hidden Leaf Village in time they were in for one hell of a surprise during the Revived Uchiha Clan's planned attack on the village. Truth be told he could have used a messenger bird but the information was simply too valuable to be intercepted. His thoughts were interrupted as a stray Kunai pierced through his armor and penetrated his flesh. Suddenly his eyes glowed a deep crimson and a strange aura of violet chakra surrounded his figure, a moment later he vanished, leaving only a single crimson feather fluttering through the air.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he and Tenten walked up to his doorstep, Naruto fumbled around for his keys as he turns to his Kunoichi companion happily and said:

"Great food huh? I figured if I'd eat anywhere for anything other than ramen it'd be there."

Tenten grinned slightly at this comment and gently squeezed his hand, Naruto grinned at this and opened his front door as he and Tenten entered his apartment.

As Naruto shut the door behind him he saw a shadowed outline of a person standing in his living room, Naruto flipped the light switch to reveal Jiraiya, Jiraiya grinned and said:

"Good you're both here. That saves me the trouble of tracking you both down separately."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya questionably and asked:

"You needed us?"

Jiraiya nodded and replied;

"Tsunade requests a meeting with you two, I'm ordered to escort both of you to her."

Naruto made eye contact with Tenten, nodded in confirmation and shifted his gaze back toward his Sensei and replied:

"Very well take us to her."

* * *

Tsunade took a deep breath as she chugged down a large portion of Sake from her bottle, corking it and sealing it back into it's rightful scroll and stashing it away within her robe. As if right on cue a light knock sounded on the other side of her office door, she cleared her throat and announced:

"Come in!"

The door suddenly swung open as the figures of Jiraiya, Naruto, and Tenten emerged from the doorway. Tsunade took a look around the room and rested her eyes on Naruto and said:

"Good I'm glad you came Naruto, Tenten, our sources inform us there's going to be a planned attack on the village, our informant had agreed to rendezvous with a representative of our village, that'll be you and Tenten's roles."

Tsunade handed Naruto a slip of paper and said:

"On this paper right here is all the information you need for your mission, understood?"

Naruto and Tenten nodded in acknowledgment and Tenten said:

"Understood lady Hokage."

Naruto grinned and said:

"Tsunade you can count on me!"

Tsunade smiled at this and said:

"Remember Naruto there's a bounty on your head so don't do anything that would draw attention toward yourself."

Naruto nodded in understanding and replied:

"Understood Tsunade, I'll do my best."

And with those words Tenten and Naruto left the Hokage tower, as they were about to gather supplies Naruto turned to Tenten and said:

"I'll meet you at the front gate Tenten, I have to grab a few things at my place for the mission."

Tenten grinned and said:

"Don't be late."

Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up as he replied:

"You can count on me! I'll meet you there in five Tenten."

With those words Naruto went to gather supplies, Tenten grinning to herself as she dropped by her place real quick to obtain her own mission supplies.

* * *

Naruto turned to Tenten with a smile on his face and asked in an eager tone:

"You ready?"

Tenten grinned and nodded as she replied:

"Ready."

Naruto grinned and said:

"Let's go then!"

With those words Naruto gathered a high concentration of chakra within the soles of his feet and jumped upward onto a tree branch, Tenten mirroring his movement as the two Shinobi began jumping from tree branch to tree branch, picking up speed with every jump.

* * *

Eight hours Later...

Naruto and Tenten sat by a fire, the bright flames dancing as sparks flew upward, illuminated by a bright twilight. Naruto gazed upward at the stars, caught in a trance at their beauty. After a few minutes of silence went by Tenten said:

"Naruto?"

Naruto shifted his gaze to his Kunoichi companion and replied:

"Yes Tenten?"

Tenten turned to Naruto and said:

"Where are we going to Rendezvous with our informant?"

Naruto sighed and replied:

"We're ordered to travel to the border of the Hidden Mist Village and wait for our informant to contact us, that's all I know."

Tenten sighed and asked:

"Couldn't they have given us more information than that?"

Naruto gazed upward at the stars once again and replied:

"It's to be expected, I have a feeling this informant of ours wants to remain anonymous for the time-being. And considering the importance of the information I can't blame them, an attack on the village is a serious matter."

Tenten smiled and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as she said:

"Listen to yourself... You sound like a completely different person since we first met at the Chunin exams."

Naruto smiled and replied:

"Much has happened since then, I stopped being a child the moment I put on this head band, but recently I've been given a much larger duty, with my power I'm supposed to vanquish a great darkness that threatens to take this world, but until then there are things I want to do with my life, be the best friend I can be to my loved ones, maybe fall in love if my luck allows it."

Tenten smiled and said:

"I'm sure your dreams will come true Naruto, you work harder for them than anyone I've met my entire life."

Naruto flashed Tenten his trademark, fox-like grin and asked:

"You think so?"

Tenten shifted her gaze toward Naruto and leaned into his face slowly as she replied:

"I know so."

And with those words Tenten leaned in and gave Naruto a gentle, passionate kiss. Naruto kissed her back and said:

"Goodnight Tenten."

Tenten grinned and replied:

"Goodnight Naruto."

And with those words Naruto and Tenten put out the fire and slipped into their individual sleeping bags, they both drifted off to sleep as Naruto left a shadow clone awake to keep watch in case of an enemy attack.

* * *

A dark, shadowed figure gazed at the campsite from the shadows, his eyes narrowing as he thought:

_At last I've found you! Naruto Uzumaki!_

With those words the sinister-looking figure's eyes shot open and glowed a deep crimson.

* * *

A/N: I have some wonderful ideas for what to do with the plot I just need to string together the events of what I just wrote to my future chapters, I was a little disappointed I received only two reviews for my last chapter because I put a lot of work into it and thought it was very well done, anyway I hope this chapter strings together with the last thing I wrote and smoothly flow with my next chapter, my only concern is that Tenten's character might be a little off, I wanted your guy's opinions on that matter. _**REVIEW **_if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	21. Ch 21: Beneath the Surface

**Hero of the Light Ch 21: Beneath the Surface**

_(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence. _**Bold: Techniques/Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips.)

_Naruto wandered endlessly through pitch-black darkness, he looked to his left and then to his right as he said aloud:_

"_Who turned out the lights?"_

_Suddenly Naruto's vision was blinded by a bright, violet light, Naruto tried to focus with all of his might but no matter how hard he concentrated he couldn't make out the figure in front of him, the figure was surrounded by the light, radiating brightly as it said in a mysterious voice:_

"_You are the key to unlocking the darkness as well as the Light, your choices will either save this world or veer it toward the path of destruction. Choose wisely warrior of the Light."_

_With those words the light began to fade as well as the figure. Naruto watched the being vanish into darkness and called out to it:_

"_Wait what's that supposed to mean?! Hey come back!"_

* * *

Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open as sunlight began to fill his vision, after a few moments the events of the other day came rushing back to him, he shifted his gaze toward Tenten who was still fast asleep, Naruto smiled at how beautiful she looked, he almost didn't want to wake her, but then Naruto remembered the importance of the mission at hand and knew he had to, he silently got dressed and rolled up his sleeping bag, he set his backpack down and approached Tenten and leaned in and pushed her lightly as he said:

"Hey Tenten..."

Tenten's eyes snapped open and the next thing Naruto knew he was pinned to the ground with her on top of him and a Kunai to his throat, her eyes began to widen in realization a moment later, putting a mischievous grin on Naruto's face as he said in a very sarcastic tone:

"Good morning...?"

* * *

Eight Hours Later...

Itachi sat atop a dark throne in a large, circular dimly lit room, the walls and floor were of a very dark stone as were the walls, etched into the surface of these stone walls were carvings of the Deity of Fire, Azura.

Legend said that the very first of the Uchiha learned how to utilize chakra and perform ancient Fire Jutsus from Azura himself after earning the Deity's respect. Itachi had previously visited this very ancient Sanctuary once before with his Father when he had first reached the rank of an ANBU Operative.

His father had told him that the strongest of the Uchiha would come there on a pilgrimage to prove to the rest of their clan they were worthy of the Uchiha name. He couldn't think of a more proper base of operations for the destruction of the Five great Military Powers of the world and the Resurrection of the Uchiha Clan. A Dark Cloaked Assassin appeared before Itachi and immediately bowed at his feet and said:

"My Lord one of our scouting Units discovered intruders approaching the perimeter, they've been identified as Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, what are your orders Lord Itachi?"

A curious smile appeared on the Uchiha Lord's face as he asked in a sinister tone:

"The Hidden Leaf you say? Keep an eye on them and find out what they're up to, and obtain the identities of these Shinobi, you are to keep me posted on their movements, you're dismissed."

The Assassin took a short bow and replied:

"At once my Lord."

And with those words the Assassin vanished into absolute oblivion.

Itachi put his fingers together smoothly and an excessively concentrated look spread across facial expression as he thought to himself quietly:

_Is it possible...?_

His thoughts were interrupted unfortunately as the form of Sasuke emerged from the darkness and said:

"Brother the Darkness Chakra... It's Pulsing..."

Sasuke held out his palm of his fist as an orb of pitch-black chakra pulsated very powerfully.

Itachi grinned darkly as he thought:

_At Last we found Him!_

Itachi shifted his gaze toward his brother and said:

"Sasuke come with me, we have the Vessel of the Light in our grasp now, now let us fulfill your destiny..."

Sasuke grinned darkly and followed behind his brother as he began to exit the room and replied:

"Yes Brother..."

* * *

Tenten sighed and stared off into the distance as she asked in an extremely bored tone:

"How long do we have to wait here? Shouldn't this informant have at least attempted to come into contact with us?"

Naruto took a deep breathe and replied:

"I'm not sure Tenten, the orders just told me to wait here until we made contact, and we made quite the trip so we should conserve our energy just in case..."

Tenten didn't respond, she felt she was being watched and narrowed her eyes as she concentrated with her chakra in order to heighten her perception of movement. She shifted her gaze to Naruto and made eye contact for a split second in confirmation as they both stood up and launched Kunai toward their rear.

Four Dark Cloaked figures surrounded Naruto and Tenten, swords in hand. Tenten immediately launched Four Kunai through the enemies skulls in sync, the Dark Cloaked figures fell to the ground dead as her and Naruto took off running. Not more than four moments later five identical figures appeared, took a quick glance at the corpses soaking in pools of their own blood, all made eye contact, nodded in confirmation and vanished just as quickly as they had came.

* * *

As Naruto and Tenten were running Naruto shifted his gaze to Tenten and said:

"You know Tenten I could have handled that myself."

Tenten winked at him and replied:

"I couldn't let you have all the fun now, could I?"

Naruto smiled and shifted his focus ahead of him again, Naruto shut his eyes for a moment and sent out waves of his chakra to detect any movement.

Naruto's eyes shot open as his body radiated a powerful, golden aura and thought:

_There!_

Naruto manifested a long, slender sword from an orb of light radiating in his palm and charged forward with all of his might. There was an explosion of chakra, sending Naruto flying into a nearby tree, Tenten appeared by his side and asked:

"Naruto you alright?"

Naruto stood up and nodded as he readied his sword in an offensive stance, narrowing his eyes as he tried to sense his enemy's movement. His eyes widened as he thought:

_Above!_

Naruto gazed upward just in the nick of time and quickly changed to a defensive stance as the Assassin came slashing downward with his blade. As Naruto blocked the blade Tenten jumped upward and launched Kunai at the back of Naruto's attacker as she yelled:

"Bastard!"

The Assassin blocked every last Kunai with a Kunai of his own with his free hand, launching it toward her as he said:

"Die annoying pest!"

The form of Tenten was replaced with a log as Tenten appeared above him and drove her blade down with all of her might as she roared:

"Don't ever underestimate me!"

Tenten came down in a high velocity as she slid her blade through the back of the enemy's neck. Giving the finishing blow as she sensed her opponent's chakra signature vanish.

Suddenly loud clapping filled her and Naruto's ears, from the darkness three identical Assassins appeared along with two leader figures. The Assassins in front stood to the side as if taking the roles of spectators, the remaining two figures stepped forward from their veil of darkness, revealing themselves causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he thought:

_Itachi and Sasuke standing side-by-side?! What the fuck was going on here!?_

Itachi grinned and said:

"He will prove a good target to utilize your training and show everyone what you learned here and now."

Sasuke extended his palm and manifested an orb of darkness as he looked at Naruto's confused facial expression and replied:

"I couldn't think of anyone better..."

* * *

A/N: Damn man that was one sweet fucking chapter! Action, gore, and light humor all in one! I thought I was procrastinating on Itachi and Sasuke learning that Naruto is the Vessel of their rival lost chakra element and I also wanted to show that Tenten kicks fucking Ass!

I've previously been told on more than one occasion that I created a very high-quality portrayal of Tenten's character if she were older, I personally find nothing special about her character in my story I just wanted this to be a good Naruto/Tenten light romance pairing and have Tenten be as bad-ass as Naruto in my story to eliminate the whole Damsel-In-Distress thing once and for all.

I mean I just honestly feel Tenten's character is the perfect balance between being feminine and a tomboy, mistaking femininity for weakness can be a lethal mistake, trust me if you do you'll get your ass kicked either physically or mentally by a member of the female race when you least expect it and your guard's down, anyway I hope people enjoyed reading this chapter even half as I enjoyed writing it, sorry it weren't longer. Please _**REVIEW **_if you care!

Peace! - DL5


	22. Ch 22: Encounter with Darkness

**Hero of the Light Ch 22: Encounter with Darkness**

_(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence. _**Bold: Techniques/Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips.)

Naruto's gaze narrowed as he demanded: "Sasuke what's going on here!? Last time I checked you wanted to kill Itachi yet here you are standing side-by-side!"

Sasuke merely shot Naruto a look of amusement and he began to laugh maniacally. Naruto appeared insulted by this and yelled: "What's so damn funny!?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and activated his Sharingan as he replied in a powerful tone: "How ignorant you are!"

With those words Sasuke charged forward, charging and combining the energies of his Chidori's electric elemental-based chakra and the darkness chakra emerging from his genetics, creating a surging, black Chidori.

With Sasuke's training and Itachi's expertise they had successfully removed Sasuke's Curse Mark, although the Curse Mark brought him great power it did so at great risk, his new chakra brought him a similar yet stronger power than the curse mark and had no side-effects what-so-ever.

Naruto immediately charged a an orb of light-based chakra in his palm and began to draw on the power of the Nine Tailed Fox's power, vortex's of demonic red chakra spiraling around the orb of Light. Naruto charged forward and roared:

"Let's do this!"

The two chakras came into contact with one another, Naruto and Sasuke both braced themself for an explosion, strangely it never came, the forms of Naruto and Sasuke were surrounded by a barrier of energy, golden and black chakras fusing together.

Tenten couldn't watch any more, as she charged forward to aid her comrade Itachi appeared in her path and said:

"Do not interfere, I have no interest in killing you, let us watch the outcome of this battle as mutual enemies, interference will not be tolerated."

Tenten glared at Itachi yet as a shinobi she understood the gap between her and Itachi Uchiha, the one who single-handedly slaughtered the entire Uchiha Clan. She had no choice but to watch, for the time being anyway.

Naruto couldn't move, he felt as if he were frozen, he looked at Sasuke suspiciously and asked:

"What the hell did you do! Release this barrier right now!"

Sasuke felt his body freeze, relieving him of the ability to move, he grinned darkly and replied:

"I see so this wasn't your doing, it all makes sense now, don't you see Naruto? We are descendants of rival clans, our destinies clash, you and I are destined to be rivals."

Naruto shot Sasuke a look of disgust and said: "I don't believe in your destiny shit!"

Sasuke narrowed his gaze and replied: "Whether you accept it or not it is a reality, believe it Naruto."

The barrier began to become unstable and an explosion of black and golden chakras sent them both flying in opposite directions. Naruto immediately manifested a golden sword from the orb of chakra expanding in his palm, rushing forward with all of his might as he slashed his sword forward, a vortex of the Demon Fox's chakra spiraling around the blade.

Sasuke in turn manifested a black sword from the orb of darkness expanding in his palm and charged forward in unison, electric-based chakra spiraling around the blade. Naruto and Sasuke appeared to have disappeared to the untrained eye, flashes of light from chakra littering the battlefield.

There was a large explosion of golden chakra sending Naruto hard into the ground, forming a small crater. Sasuke plunged downward with his blade as he roared: "You're mine Naruto!"

Suddenly a blur of violet light shot between the path of his blade and Naruto, without warning Itachi, Sasuke and the three Assassins taking the roles of spectators were blinded by a powerful violet light. When their vision had returned Naruto and Tenten were nowhere in sight, Itachi had a look of anger on his facial expression as he said in an annoyed, yet emotionless tone:

"Find them immediately."

The three Assassins bowed and said: "At once my Lord."

And with those words the three Assassins vanished into oblivion. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he thought:

_You will not escape again Naruto Uzumaki, next time I'll make sure of it..._

* * *

Naruto was surrounded by blurs of color and light as a barrier of violet chakra surrounded him, just as quickly as the sensation put in a state of disbelief it ended in an abrupt halt. When Naruto could regain his focus he was surrounded by a dense forest, he shifted his gaze behind him and saw Tenten lying on the ground, Naruto rushed over to her and said frantically:

"Tenten are you alright!? Say something!"

Suddenly Naruto felt an unfamiliar presence and a deep voice spoke from above him: "Don't worry about her, she's very much alive."

Naruto shifted his gaze above him, sitting on a nearby tree-branch was a rough-looking man clad in a dark brown traveling cloak, the man had spiky dark-brown hair, his hair covering half of his face, the eye visible was a deep violet and had a scar beneath it.

Naruto stood up and eyed the man suspiciously as he asked:

"Who are you and why did you rescue us?"

The man's gaze pierced Naruto, he felt as if the man was staring right through him, after a minute of silence the man asked:

"You are Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf correct?"

Naruto's gaze narrowed as he replied: "And if I am?"

The man grinned and leaped downward, landing on the ground feet-first as he shifted his gaze right into Naruto's eyes and said:

"Relax I'm no bounty hunter, I'm the informant who requested this mission to your Hokage."

Naruto's facial expression remained serious as he asked: "So what information did you want entrusted to the village?"

The man nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a slip of paper with a strange seal on it, he handed it to Naruto and said:

"Make sure you deliver this to your Kage as soon as possible, and under no circumstances are you to read the information before your leader, understood?"

Naruto nodded and replied: "Count on it, now that we've taken care of that where are we?"

The man smirked and replied: "I'm surprised you didn't recognize it, this is the forest surrounding your village, your village should be about an hour away on foot west of here, on that note I should take my leave."

The man turned to leave and Naruto said: "Wait!"

The man shifted his gaze back toward Naruto and asked: "Yes what is it?"

Naruto smiled and said: "I don't believe I caught your name."

The man snickered and replied: "Just call me Ryu."

Naruto smiled and said: "Nice to meet you Ryu. By the way, how did you get us here this quickly anyway?"

Ryu shifted his gaze back ahead of him and replied in a mysterious tone: "Every Shinobi has their secrets, nice meeting you Naruto."

And with those words Ryu vanished in a bright, violet flash. Naruto gazed ahead of him at the spot Ryu had been moments before as he thought:

_I wonder what that light was..._

His thoughts were interrupted however as Tenten began to stir, she opened her eyes and gazed upward at Naruto, Naruto gave her a confident smile and held out the slip of paper Ryu had entrusted him with and said:

"Mission objective achieved."

* * *

One Hour Later...

Tsunade sighed and took a swig of Sake, every time she brought the bottle to her lips she couldn't help but wonder if Naruto and Tenten's mission had been successful, if it had indeed been completed what was taking them so long to return? Tsunade sighed and corked the bottle as she reached into her robe, pulled out a scroll, and quickly performed a small series of hand signs as she called out: **"Sake Seal Jutsu!"**

With a cloud of smoke the bottle vanished and was sealed into the scroll as she quickly slid the scroll back into the hidden pocket within her robe. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, she cleared her throat and called out: "Who is it?"

A voice sounded from the other side of the door:

"Sorry to disturb you Lady Tsunade but two shinobi under the names of Naruto and Tenten request an immediate meeting with you."

Tsunade sighed as she thought: _They're alright... I'm glad._

Tsunade nodded and said: "Very well send them in."

The voice replied: "As you wish Lady Hokage"

The door swung open and Naruto and Tenten emerged from the doorway, they each approached Tsunade from opposite directions, taking seats in the two chairs conveniently situated in front of her desk, Tsunade's facial expression filled with seriousness as she shifted her gaze from Naruto, then to Tenten and asked:

"I take it the mission was successful?"

Naruto handed Tsunade the envelope Ryu had given him and replied:

"It was a success of course."

Tsunade looked at the envelope and held it in front of her as she closed her eyes, concentrated chakra and released it all at once as she opened her eyes and said:

"**Kage Seal Release."**

The Seal imprinted on the front of the envelope lit up in a small flame and than burned off mysteriously in an upward motion. When the flame had vanished the envelope mysteriously opened itself. Tsunade took the slip of paper and unraveled it, reading it quickly, at the end of the letter her eyes widened. She slid the slip of paper back into the envelope and slid it into her robe, she closed her eyes and stood up from her seat walked around her desk and toward the door, her back to Naruto and Tenen. Naruto looked at her and asked:

"What's wrong Tsunade? What did the letter say?"

Tsunade was silent for a moment and replied:

"I must meet with the Council, Naruto and Tenten you are both ordered to rest up from your mission, I will summon you when I have use of you, understood?"

Naruto and Tenten stood and replied in unison: "Understood Lady Hokage."

With those words Tenten and Naruto jumped out the open window to their right. As Naruto and Tenten jumped atop rooftops side-by-side Naruto said:

"Tsunade was acting strangely, she hates meetings with the council so the fact that she'd set up one means that letter must have said something quite shocking..."

Tenten nodded and replied: "Of course it was important, I wouldn't risk my life for anything that wasn't, but now that you mentioned it I've never seen the Hokage act like that before, she almost seem... Terrified."

Naruto sighed and said: "Well whatever the letter said I have a feeling we'll be on a mission soon enough so we should rest up for the time-being and not worry about it."

Tenten nodded and asked: "You hungry?"

Naruto flashed her a grin as he leapt off a rooftop and replied: "Starving."

* * *

Tsunade walked up the staircase leading to the meeting room of the council, every council member slowly coming into her line of vision as she thought:

_If what this letter says is true we have something big on our hands, if we don't act properly and immediately much blood will be spilt_,_ and it will be on our hands for allowing it to happen..._

* * *

A/N: Wow another good length chapter completed in two days, I'd say that's one hell of an accomplishment, anyway the story is moving along quite nicely, I've rethought much about what I had planned for my story and have some pretty wicked ideas, sci-fi twists, new characters, the works. All I'm saying is if you liked the story thus far you will love my future touches on this story, as always please _**REVIEW **_if you care! Peace! - DL5


	23. Ch 23: Intermission

**Hero of the Light Ch 23: Intermission**

_(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence. _**Bold: Techniques/Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips.)

: "...And an alliance between the resurrection of the Uchiha Clan and Assassins of the Clan of Shadow, the origin of the Uchiha shall commence a strike on the village hidden in the leaves, the date of the strike remains unknown."

A black haired, pale eyes shinobi under the name of Hiashi Hyuuga's eyes widened as he said: "How could we allow this to go unnoticed? Cloning the secrets of the Sharingan... That Itachi is certainly a twisted one..."

A blonde haired, blue eyed man known as Inoichi, the representative of the Yamanaka Clan gazed upward and made eyes contact with Tsunade as he demanded: "And who exactly is this informant Lady Hokage!? How do we even know this information is reputable?!"

Tsunade narrowed her gaze and replied calmly, yet strongly: "Calm yourself Inoichi, the informant who delivered the information asked to remain anonymous but the source of the information comes from the Raikage Himself, an important Ally if we are indeed going to enter another war."

Inoichi gave Tsunade a sour look and sat back down. Tsunade looked upward and asked: "What do you think of this Elders?" Two elderly figures of a man and woman clad in all white gazed downward at Tsunade, and the man replied: "The Raikage has always been a trusted ally since the last great conflict, their word may be trusted." The woman added: "A meeting of the Kages is an important requirement in our alliance, summon the Four Kages."

Tsunade gazed upward at the woman, locking in eye contact as she asked: "What of the child of destiny?" The Elder narrowed her gaze and replied: "I am aware of the prophecy of Jiraiya during his Toad Sage Training, however we have not reached such a point of desperation where our fate relies on a mere child. Meeting adjourned."

Tsunade glared at the Elder and turned around, biting down on her lip as she thought: _You Fools, not realizing the importance of his power will be your own destruction..._

* * *

Naruto gazed upward at his ceiling, he couldn't help but think about what that letter said, Tsunade reacted stronger than he ever saw her act before... His thoughts were interrupted however as a knock sounded from his window, Naruto shifted his gaze toward the source of the noise, suddenly Tenten's form appeared outside the barrier of glass in his window, Tenten smiled and said: "Come on we're going out for a drink." Naruto grinned and replied: "Sure."

* * *

A pink haired Kunoichi dressed in a tight, pink Kimono made a large grin as she downed a glass of Sake, pouring Hinata a drink as she said: "Come on Hinata, it's only one drink, what harm can it be?" Hinata sighed and brought the glass to her lips as she replied: "Well if it's only one drink..." And with those words Hinata brought the glass to her lips and proceeded to drain the contents of the glass. Sakura patted Hinata on the back and said:

"That's the spirit Hinata! Drink up!" Hinata hiccupped slightly and blushed slightly as an intoxicated look spread across her facial expression.

A white haired Kunoichi with characteristics resembling a wolf sighed as she sat in a corner sipping a glass of Sake, a few moments later Kiba, dressed in a black coat and his usual dark shinobi pants appeared by her side and flashed her a dog-like grin as he asked: "Mind if I keep you company?" Kara smiled and nodded in reply.

Neji and Shikamaru were sipping bottles of Sake as they played a game of chess, after a few minutes of Shikamaru staring at the chessboard he moved a piece and stated: "Checkmate." Neji slammed his fist down on the table slightly as he replied: "Damn it not again!" The door opened suddenly and the forms of Tenten and Naruto emerged from the doorway, Tenten smiled sweetly as her friends, Sakura and Hinata came into view and walked over and joins them, Naruto's gaze drifted toward Neji and Shikamaru as he walked over and said: "Hey guys what's up?"

* * *

The dim glow of the Hidden Sand Village lit ablaze could be seen in the night at least fifty miles away in the darkness of the night. A tall, shadowed man sprinted as far away as he could from the massacre, terror filling his facial expression as he attempted to run from an unknown enemy, thoughts of terror running through his mind, tears rolling down his cheeks as he thought: _I don't want to die!_ Suddenly a barrage of strangely carved throwing knives pierced the man's flesh, sending him to his death as he dropped in a pool of his own blood.

Five dark cloaked figures appeared by the very man that had been slain, each of the five figures had hoods covering their faces, only their Sharingan eyes visible, their demonic gazes drifting around the battle-field, out of nowhere ANBU with Sand Village Head Bands appeared and were about to perform some hand signs when suddenly their hands were sliced off, the Assassin proceeded to slit his throat as he performed the shadow clone technique with his spare hand, in a split second the clones of the Cloaked man slaughtered the remaining ANBU, their bodies falling to the ground lifelessly, after the carnage had passed one of the figures slid the hood off of his face, revealing himself as Itachi as he said in a dark and sinister voice:

"Elimination of enemy forces complete, moving to phase two of our plan, relay the order to our comrades Kisame." The dark cloaked figure to his right grinned darkly from beneath the darkness of his hood and replied: "As you wish Itachi." And with those words one of the five figures vanished into the proceeding darkness. One of Itachi's pawn Assassins appeared before Itachi, immediately dropping to a bow as he said: "My Lord we have located the target, our forces are pursuing them as we speak."

Itachi grinned sinisterly as he replied: "Excellent, return to your post pawn, I have some business to take care of..." And with those words Itachi snapped his fingers, him and his three escorts vanishing in unison to absolute oblivion.

* * *

People were cheering in the background as Naruto and Chouji consumed equal portions of Sake, each attempting to best the other, Chouji brought the bottle to his lips and suddenly his eyes became blank as he fell over to the ground unconscious, Naruto finished his portion and slammed the bottle on the table as he raised his fist in the air and yelled:

"I am the greatest!" Tenten smiled cheerfully and helped Naruto to their table, Naruto grinned and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

Hinata gazed at Naruto and Tenten with admiration as she sighed and thought: _I wish Naruto would pay attention to me like that..._

Sakura flashed Hinata an intoxicated grin and said: "I knew it! You do have a thing for Naruto!"

Hinata blushed and put her finger to her lips to silence her as she replied: "Okay I do but... How do I get him to pay attention to me?" Sakura smiled and said: "This is your lucky day Hinata, I'm going to help you win Naruto's heart... Among other things..." Hinata's face turned a deep crimson as she said: "Sakura!" Sakura laughed and sipped some more Sake as she said: "Just kidding... Can't you take a joke Hinata?"

* * *

One Hour Later...

Tenten laughed and stroked Naruto's hair, her and Naruto lying on his bed as she said: "Damn Naruto you sure as hell can hold your alcohol!" Naruto sighed and grinned at Tenten's words, his head comfortably situated in Tenten's lap as he replied softly: "Just one of my many talents..."

Tenten smiled and tilted her neck as she leaned down and kissed him, Naruto grinned and kissed her back as he climbed on top of her, a mischievous grin spread across his face, Tenten gave him a seductive grin and said: "Someone looks pleased with himself." Naruto's grin grew larger as he replied:

"I get to go out knowing I get to take the hottest Kunoichi in the village home with me, what part of that should I not be pleased with?"

Tenten flashed Naruto a satisfied grin and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, Naruto kissed her back deeply as he slid his arms around her lower waist, pulling their bodies together, Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her fingers together, they broke their kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes, not a single word was spoken that night, but then again there was no need. Actions spoke louder than words.

* * *

A/N: I decided to have many things happening in this chapter all at once. Action, gore, romance, sake, and a variety of characters all in one chapter, political scenes, a massacre, I almost wrote a Lemon toward the end but it didn't feel like the right timing, do expect at least one hot one in the near-future all you **perverts**. I couldn't figure out what to write about for almost a week so I'm quite proud of myself in creating this chapter, anyway please _**REVIEW **_if you care!

Peace! - DL5


	24. Ch 24: Beginning of the End

**Hero of the Light Ch 24: Beginning of the End (Revised) **

_(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence. _**Bold: Techniques/Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips.)

A red haired Shinobi with the Japanese symbol for love on his right cheek and clad in a dark brown traveling cloak with an enormous sand urn strapped across his back stumbled onward through the seemingly never-ending desert, a tall, slender, pig-tailed, Blond haired kunoichi clad in a similar cloak traveling behind him, behind her was a rather large Shinobi dressed in all black with purple facial war paintings running across the majority of his face and strangely enough, a large, rectangular coffin strapped across his back traveled with his companions as a powerful sand storm blinded their every move.

Suddenly the red haired man came to a sudden halt and closed his eyes as he extended his forward and flexed his fingers apart, all of the sudden his eyes snapped open and an orb of white Chakra manifested and the sand storm blinding them was forced apart, the blond Kunoichi and the strangely dressed shinobi merely gazed in amazement, the man began walking forward through the barrier blocking the sand, over the years a method was devised to remove the Demon but the price was a human sacrifice, in the end one of the good friends he had made sacrificed himself so he may live, and although Garra regretted such a terrible thing happened he was grateful for the peace of mind he had received, his insomniac finally came to an end and he could finally rest but the removal of Shukaku had limited his power greatly, but with hard training and a focused mind he regained is power over the manipulation of sand without the influence of a Demon's power. As he gazed onward through the never-ending sand, one thought ran across his mind, the fresh memories of his Village's destruction resurfacing:

_Even after obtaining the acceptance of my people and reaching my dream I let them down as a Kazekage, but even worse... As a human being._

_

* * *

_

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock as she dropped the letter from her ANBU scouts, she closed her eyes in meditation and took a moment to balance herself, a split second later her eyes snapped open and she snapped her fingers, immediately the ANBU Captain appeared, clad in all black with a Coyote Mask veiling his face from view and short, spiky black hair running down his cheeks and draping over his face from his hood, across his back was an abnormally long, and slender silver blade, it's sheath glimmering in the dim sunlight directed from the window to his left. The ANBU Captain immediately dropped to one knee and gazed upward as Tsunade as he asked in a seemingly emotionless tone:

"You summoned me Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade's facial expression had an over-serious look to it as she said in an equally powerful tone:

"Assemble an ANBU Frontal Assault Force at once and Travel to the Hidden Sand immediately."

The ANBU captain stood to his feet and replied in the same tone: "As you wish Lady Hokage."

And with those words the ANBU captain vanished leaving no trace he had ever been there to begin with.

Tsunade turned toward her window and walked toward it, coming to a halt and gazing down at the village with a grim look on her face as she thought:

_Could this be part of the Prophecy?_

* * *

One Hour Later...

Tsunade sat on her desk looking depressed, sipping Sake at an unusually small rate as she thought: _Naruto is just as powerful as any Jounin or ANBU Ranked Shinobi within the village, with the ability to rise higher than that... The Elders are fools to not see his potential... _

Her thoughts were interrupted however as the door suddenly opened, as she shifted her gaze Jiraiya suddenly appeared in the doorway with an exhausted look on his face like he had been running for days, she immediately knew something was wrong. Jiraiya gazed upward at her and said: "Tsunade we have a big problem on our hands." Tsunade looked at him curiously and asked in a serious tone: "What is it?" Jiraiya stood up and replied:

"It's about the Uchiha Clan... They've already captured two Hidden Villages, Lightning and Mist. And they've already launched an assault on the Sand Village as well." Tsunade replied: "I'm already aware of that, I just sent an ANBU Assault Squad to the village just a few moments ago." Jiraiya made eye contact with Tsunade, a serious look spread across his facial expression as he replied in a grim tone:

"They won't find anything."

* * *

The ANBU leader's eyes widened beneath his mask as he gazed ahead, dropping to his knees as he said: "Who could have possibly done such a thing?"

The remaining ANBU merely stood there in shock, the former location of the sand village completely vanished, smoldering corpses and ashes littering the site that had once been one of the five great military powers of the world, it's final resting place surrounded by the very canyon walls that once protected it.

* * *

Naruto grinned wide as he dived into another bowl of Ramen, devouring the contents with ease, Tenten shot him a grin of admiration as she sighed peacefully and leaned her head back, her gaze directed out the window at the clear sky, a few birds flying by as the smile on her face became lighter, not in a long time had she felt so at peace, but all good things must one day come to an end, she learned that the hard way many years ago when she lost her dad, she suddenly snapped back into reality however as Naruto looked at her and asked: "Hey Tenten what are you thinking about?"

Tenten just smiled and replied: "The past." Naruto closed his eyes and widened his smile as he asked: "Why do that when you have a beautiful new day ahead of you?" Tenten smiled and nodded as she said: "Thanks I think I'll try that." Naruto laughed slightly and said: "That's the spirit."

Suddenly Rock Lee appeared at their table and bowed slightly in Naruto and Tenten's direction as he said in an apologetic tone: "Please forgive my intrusion Naruto and Tenten but Gai Sensei has requested I come and inform you that our training is about to start, and besides you know the consequences of tardy with Gai Sensei." The last comment sent a shiver down Tenten's spine as flashbacks of bad memories intoxicated her mind and body:

* * *

_Gai had an extremely annoyed expression written across his face as he pointed his finger at Tenten and said in an angry and extremely energetic tone: "Tenten you delayed our training!" Tenten was taken aback at the very least she replied defensively: "I had left my lunch at home so I turned around real quick to grab-" She was cut off however as Gai practically yelled: "No excuses! Your punishment is one thousand extra pushups!" _

_Tenten's eyes widened as she replied: "WHAT!?" Gai's gaze narrowed and he said: "Would you rather do two or three thousand instead?" Tenten sighed in defeat and replied: "No sir." Gai turned around and began walking off as he said: "Lee, Neji come." Lee and Neji both replied in unison: "Yes Gai Sensei." _

_As Lee began to walk alongside Neji stayed behind for a moment, smiled weakly at Tenten and said: "Next time try being on time alright?" And with those words he left her as their Sensei instructed. Tenten got down and began to do pushups as she said aloud: _

"_God damn it..."_

_

* * *

_

Her memory came to an end and she stood up and said: "Thanks for telling me Lee, I'll join you on the way there." With those words she turned around and shifted her gaze at Naruto, smiled and leaned in toward his face as she kissed his slightly on the cheek and pulled away as she winked at him sexily and said: "See you later Naruto." Naruto smiled and replied: "Later Tenten." Tenten smiled and walked toward the counter, putting some money down as she said: "Thanks for the food Teuchi, I need to be somewhere so I'll see you later."

Teuchi smiled and said: "You and Naruto are always welcome here Tenten, come back anytime." Tenten smiled and ran out the door. As soon as Lee was sure Tenten had exited the building he leaned in slightly and whispered to Naruto: "So Naruto what's your secret?" Naruto looked at Lee confused and asked: "Secret to what?"

Lee got a little irritated and said: "To getting girls! I mean look at Tenten, how did you manage to get her to act that way toward you?" Naruto laughed slightly, a weak grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head nervously and replied modestly: "Lucky I guess?" Lee's jaw dropped and a sad look filled his gaze and he said: "I see... Well thanks anyway Naruto I got to go." And with those words Lee ran out the door, immediately leaping atop the nearest rooftop.

Naruto gazed out the window at the sky as he thought: _"What was that about?" _

_

* * *

_

Nine Hours Later...

Sasuke grinned darkly as the Hidden Leaf village became visible over the horizon, behind him a countless army of assassins fitted with a mass-produced clones of a Sharingan eye, weak by themselves but great in power when it came to numbers, the eyes can easily mirror their opponent's movements and techniques, but still lacked what would truly be considered the true power of the Sharingan eye.

Sasuke was growing impatient, he wanted to commence the strike now but he knew his brother had reasons for the delay, but what they could be Sasuke could not figure out. Besides the thrill of knowing he could get his revenge on the Leaf Village for his brother's banishment and the death of his clan there was another satisfying thought on his mind, taking on his old rival and ending his irritating ex-teammate's existence once and for all...

* * *

Naruto grinned, his arm snaked around Tenten's neck as an intoxicated look filled his entire facial expression, he was not officially drunk but was definitely getting there. Suddenly Naruto released his arm from Tenten, an alert expression running across his face. Tenten directed her gaze at him as she asked: "You alright?" Naruto didn't respond for a moment then he closed his eyes and muttered: "That Chakra signature... No it couldn't be!"

With those words Naruto's body became enveloped in a bright golden Chakra and disappeared, just like that. Tenten stared blankly into the space Naruto had been not a moment earlier and pointed her finger as she asked herself aloud: "Did Naruto just teleport?" She sighed and sat down on a nearby bench as she said: "Either I drank too much Sake or I'm going crazy..."

* * *

Garra suddenly came to a halt and extended his arm outward to his right, blocking his siblings' path as he said in a deep voice: "Something's coming..." The three Shinobi immediately got into a delta formation, their backs to each other as they prepared themselves for whatever potential danger may come.

Suddenly right in front of them a bright orb of golden light manifested and blinded all of their vision, as the light dimmed the form of Naruto emerged from the light and asked: "Garra is that you?" Garra lowered his guard and gazed at Naruto for a moment as he asked in return with a deep tone: "Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto merely smiled in reply as he extended his hand outward to his friend.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi sat atop a mountain, their large army in the plains below, their hands were stretched outward and their eyes closed in concentration, connected to their hands was a flow of black chakra, covering their army within a veil of shadows, a powerful cloaking technique from the Uchiha Clan to Veil the presence of a single individual or up to an entire army, after a few minutes of silence Kisame asked: "Shouldn't we attack now Itachi? The village is ours for the taking."

Itachi's facial expression became strained for a moment as he replied: "Do not act so hastily Kisame, the Hidden Leaf always expects night raids, besides there's an extensive barrier around the village to detect intruders even from the air or ground below, which is why I devised a distraction Unit to attack from the East as our main force strikes from the west. Besides what Ninja Village would expect a full-scale attack during broad daylight?" Kisame grinned darkly and said: "Sounds like one hell of a day tomorrow..." As Kisame and Itachi's gazes drifted upward at the night sky an ominous chill filled the air around them.

* * *

"...And me and my siblings barely made it out of there alive, it was beyond a killing, it was a massacre. And even with my strength I failed to protect them, I am not worthy of the title of Kazekage..."

Tsunade sighed and locked her fingers as she suddenly opened her eyes, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of Sake, pouring one glass and putting it to her lips as she replied: "Garra under the circumstances you did all you could, don't beat yourself up over it, on another note would you like a glass of Sake to calm your nerves?"

Garra nodded and replied in his usual emotionless tone: "That actually sounds good about now..."

Tsunade smiled and poured the Kazekage a drink, eying Kankuro and Temari as she asked: "Would either of you like a glass as well?" They both declined her offer, shaking their heads in reply. Tsunade merely sipped her glass and handed Garra his as she muttered: "Suit yourselves..." With those words she took a good, long drink, putting her glass down as her gaze drifted toward Naruto as she said:

"Good job Naruto, you're dismissed so go get some rest?"

Naruto bowed slightly with a grin on his face as he replied:

"As you wish Tsunade."

And with those words the young Jinchuuriki leaves the office via the window, leaping out the opening to the outside as he jumped atop the nearest rooftop and vanished from detection. Garra took a good drink from the glass Tsunade had offered him, setting it down a few moments later as he commented:

"It's strong."

Tsunade grinned and said: "It's my own home-brew." Garra put down the glass and set it aside as he gazed at Tsunade and said: "Among our attackers, the one leading the main army of darkness was none other than Sasuke Uchiha of your village."

Tsunade's gaze drifted toward the floor as she replied:

"Sasuke defected from our village about Four and a half years ago, he left the village with the Criminal known as Orochimaru, the very man responsible for the death of my master and our Hokage, Sarutobi-sensei... But what doesn't make sense is Sasuke wanted to so desperately kill his older brother Itachi, so why in the world would he join forces with him?"

Garra's gaze narrowed and a dark look was reflected on his facial expression as he said: "I'm not entirely sure of his resolve but one thing is for certain, all of our Jounin and ANBU Class Shinobi were all eliminated so easily it was like child's play, and their nearest target for their next attack is this very village, what could possibly stand against such a formidable enemy?"

Tsunade smiled at this and said: "One Shinobi in our ranks in particular has come across and defeated these Assassins that attacked your village, and has been constantly training and pushing himself to the limit to prepare for an attack such as this."

Garra seemed intrigued by this comment but drifted to a state of light disbelief as he asked: "If there's any chance would you tell me who this Shinobi is?"

Tsunade turned her hack to the Kazekage, her gaze shifted toward the window as she replied: "It just so happens to be Naruto Uzumaki, he's grown quite powerful since you last saw him, and I fear that in the worst-case scenario he may be our last hope at survival, let alone victory."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	25. Ch 25: Awakening of Darkness

**Hero of the Light Ch 25: Awakening of Shadow (Edited) **

_(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence. _**Bold: Techniques/Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Character's Speech.** Underline: Time Skips.)

Itachi grinned maliciously as she sun barely hit the horizon, shifting his gaze toward Kisame who was now eying him curiously as he said: "It's time, give the order to Sasuke and the others." Kisame grinned and replied: "As you wish Commander Itachi." And with those words Kisame vanished from sight, appearing in the plains below to relay the message. Itachi got a walkie talkie out of a patch on his side and turned it on as he said into the receiver: "Coyote this is golden eagle, are you in position?"

There was a moment of silence then through a wave of static a voice replied from the device: "Golden eagle this is Coyote, in position and are awaiting your command." Itachi narrowed his eyes as he said: "Commence the diversion strike immediately." There was a short silence before a reply came: "With pleasure sir, Coyote out." Itachi's grin if anything looked more insane by the moment as he said aloud: "The village that I'd wanted revenge on for so long is now within my grasp... The world is mine for the taking!" With that last exclamation his eyes widened and he began to laugh sinisterly as his diversion squad began it's assault.

* * *

A man dressed in the generic black body suit of the ANBU stood within ANBU headquarters, strings of chakra connecting his ten fingertips to a large cerulean orb centered in the middle, suddenly the left side of the orb began to glow a deep shade of crimson, the ANBU operative handling the orb's eyes widened as he exclaimed: "Intruders at the western sector!" The three ANBU operatives playing a game of cards in the corner dropped their cards and readied their swords as they all eyes one another, nodded and vanished from view.

* * *

Villagers ran frantically, expressions of horror written into their faces as they desperately clung to their own lives. The Assassin merely grinned as he performed a few quick hand signs and exclaimed: **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**With those words a concentration of red chakra erupted from their mouths, an enormous fireball launching into a nearby building, incinerating it along with it's occupants.

The three ANBU from earlier appeared on the scene and immediately performed a series of hand signs and all called out in unison: "Earth style! Root spear Jutsu!" Small tremors shook the ground as three roots spiked upwards out of the ground with a burst of energy. The Assassin merely stood there, his black cloak covering the top half of his face as he just stood there and grinned sinisterly, all of the sudden two voices called out from behind their enemy:** "Fire style! Fire Dragon Jutsu!" **

Suddenly an enormous, long dragon composed of flames shot overhead their enemy, burning their roots to ashes as it directed toward them, they dodged and as they jumped upward one of the ANBU said to the other: "Go get the Hokage Sai! We need back-up!" One of the ANBU left the group and raced toward the Hokage tower as he called behind him: "At once sir!" And with those words the ANBU vanished and his comrades continue to try their best to hold off the invaders.

* * *

Tsunade's gaze drifted toward the window, her eyes widening as she saw smoke over the west side of the village and heard a loud, scream that was silenced in cold snapped her fingers and immediately the ANBU captain once appeared, taking a short bow as he gazed upward at the Hokage and asked in an emotionless tone: "Your orders Lady Hokage?" Tsunade shifted her gaze at the ANBU captain and said: "The village is under attack, your orders are to help the injured and eliminate your threat with the entirety of our forces."

The ANBU captain dropped to one knee and replied in the same emotionless tone: "As you wish Lady Hokage, I'll give the order immediately."And with those words the ANBU captain faded into darkness, as soon as the ANBU captain had left the door suddenly opened and the form of Jiraiya emerged from the doorway as his gaze drifted toward Tsunade's direction and he caught her gaze as he asked: "You ready?" Tsunade grinned and nodded and she replied: "Let's go kick some ass."

* * *

Naruto was lying in bed, his mind and body in a state of unconsciousness. As he lied there a faint whisper said: _"Naruto wake up... The darkness has come, and only you can vanquish it. Go fulfill your destiny." _Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open and immediately he had a strong feeling something was very wrong, Naruto smelt smoke and a look of horror replaced his facial expression as he gazed out of his window, smoke rising from the west side of the village.

Naruto quickly got dressed and jumped atop his apartment complex's rooftop to get a better view on things, just as Naruto was about to head from the west side of town an explosion erupted behind him, Naruto turned around and an enormous black entity taking the form of a Chinese dragon appeared and smashed an entire building to pieces with one flick of it's enormous, and powerful tail.

Naruto was filled with rage and suddenly the golden chakra around him began to illuminate brightly, he closed his eyes as he performed a few series of hand signs, suddenly his eyes snapped open, radiating a golden energy from his eyes as he called out: "Light Summoning!"

A large cloud of smoke manifested and as soon as the smoke had cleared an identical dragon composed of Light appeared, lunged forward at his immortal enemy, sinking his fangs into the other dragon's neck, as the dragons held each other off Naruto focused on the countless Assassins surrounding him, he closed his eyes and said: "You have no idea who you're dealing with..."

With one swift movement Naruto composed five Kunai of light in each hand, launching them at his opponents, all of them falling on the ground dead, a second wave appeared and he sliced through them with a blade composed of light. As the twenty bodies fell to the ground lifeless here was a moment of uncomfortable silence, suddenly clapping sounded from behind him, Naruto shifted his gaze and the form of Sasuke appeared, a dark grin on his face as he said: "Good job Naruto, sharp as ever with your power I see, but I think you could do much better than that."

Naruto narrowed his gaze at his ex-teammate and said: "How dare you show your face to me again... In my home village of all places!?" Sasuke merely grinned and replied in an cold tone: "Is that the way you treat someone you used to think of as a brother?" Naruto had an angry look on his face as he roared: "Shut up!" And with those words he impulsively charged a Rasengan composed entirely of light chakra, red swirls of demonic chakra leaking across the exterior as he slammed it in Sasuke's direction, there was an explosion and the spot Sasuke had been a moment before was a small crater.

Sasuke merely kept a dark grin and muttered: "Temper, temper, you haven't changed one bit Naruto." Naruto merely smirked and replied: "You're one to talk you sick, sadistic fuck." Sasuke appeared offended by this comment and said in an emotionless tone: "We will fight just as you've always wanted, a real fight to the bitter end. But first I would like to test you."

And with those words Sasuke stepped to the side and a shadowed figure with spiky hair appeared, Narutp's eyes widened as he got a good look at the figure, Sasuke merely grinned with satisfaction and asked in the same cold, emotionless tone: "Would you like to meet your brother?" The figure emerged from the darkness, an exact replica of Naruto clad in an Akatsuki cloak, suddenly he opened his eyes, revealing his Sharingan as he said in an emotionless yet sinister tone: "It's good to finally meet you brother..."

* * *

Tsunade and Tsunade both bit down on their thumbs, made a few hand signs and called out together: **"Summoning Jutsu!"**Suddenly two large clouds of smoke appeared overhead, a giant toad equipped with a blade and a giant slug manifesting from thin air. Suddenly six Assassins surrounded Jiraiya and Tsuande, they put their backs to each other and Tsunade asked her teammate: "Got a plan?"

Jiraiya grinned and readied a Kunai in unison with Tsunade as he said: "I called a few friends to come and help." Suddenly Thirteen white cloaked men appeared, slicing down the assassins surrounding Jiraiya and Tsunade with ease, one of the mean turned to them and asked: "Master Jiraiya, Lady Hokage, are you alright?" Jiraiya nodded and replied: "We're fine, this force is too small though, could it have been a diversion!?"

As Jiraiya finished his words all of their gazes drifted toward the eastern side of town, flames surrounding them as the other side of the village was lit strangely enough a bright light and a deep darkness seem to blind them from seeing any clearer, Jiraiya muttered: "Naruto..." Tsunade's eyes widened at the sight of the light and darkness surrounded in flames as she thought: _The prophecy has come true!_

* * *

Kara and Tenten were running at high speeds toward the eastern side of town as Tenten asked Kara: "Are you sure Naruto is this way?" Kara shifted her gaze toward Tenten while she was running and nodded as she replied: "And he's in the middle of combat too, we've got to hurry!" Tenten nodded in understanding as they both sprinted as fast as they could toward Naruto's location.

* * *

Naruto's vision began to blur and he couldn't stand straight, a tiny trickle of blood got in his eyes, he went to wipe it from his vision but the moment he didhis identical enemy appeared in front of him and slammed his fist into his face hard, sending him flying into the ground as Dark Naruto asked in an emotionless tone: "You're not as entertaining as Sasuke said you'd be, could you at least fight back a little? I feel like I'm fighting a child here."

This comment caused Naruto to snap, he got to his feet as he roared: **"DON'T EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!"**With those words his body was surrounded in an orb of light, his physical wounds healing instantly, Naruto then condensed the orb of light around him into a single Rasengan, surges of powerful chakra giving the mass of energy a dangerous edge, Naruto charged forward as he roared: **"EXPLOSIVE RASENGAN!"**

Kara and Tenten suddenly appeared on the battlefield, just as they arrive they witness Naruto charging forward with an explosive mass of chakra, slamming it into the chest of his enemy, watching the horror written on his facial expression as flesh, blood and bone were obliterated before their very eyes, the shock-wave of the explosion sending them flying back into a wall. After composing themselves they stand up and their gazes dropped on Naruto, who was face down in the large crater that formed during the explosion. They both ran over to Naruto, sitting him up as they both ask: "Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he pushed Tenten and Kara to the ground as he yelled: "Look out!" Suddenly Naruto felt an extremely powerful punch hit the back of his head and sent him flying into a nearby wall with a crash, Sasuke performed a series of hand signs and called out: **"Darkness Arts! Black Lightning jutsu!"**Suddenly black lightning shot from Sasuke's fingertips, reducing the opposing form of Naruto to mere ashes, the ashes vanished in the form of white smoke as Sasuke's gaze drifted all around him as he thought: _Damn where is he!?_

Naruto appeared above him and called out: **"Light Arts! Blinding Flash Jutsu!"**With those words Naruto held out a strongly illuminated orb of energy within his palm, blinding Sasuke completely, when his vision was clear enough for him to see Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him as hard as he could in the face, sending him flying backwards into an upward kick by one of Naruto's clones, following a powerful kick downward by another airborne clone.

As Sasuke plummeted downward he performed a short series of hand signs in midair and called out: **"Dark Arts! Shadow Binding Jutsu!"**There was a large burst of black chakra and before he knew what was happening Naruto's vision was clouded in deep, dark shadows, he heard faint echoes of Sasuke's laughter all around him as he asked in a sinister, mocking tone: "What's wrong Naruto?! Your eyes failing you!?"

Naruto didn't answer and gazed around him, desperately trying to extend his sense to be able to sense any form of motion, his facial expression reflected annoyance and aggravation as he thought: _Damn Sasuke where the hell are you?! _His thoughts were interrupted however as a demonic form of Sasuke with wings flew into his back at high-speed, piercing the flesh of his shoulders with demonic claws as Sasuke roared: "RIGHT HERE NARUTO!"

Sasuke retracted his claws from Naruto's shoulders as he launched him into a nearby building at high speed, the building coming to a collapse as Naruto flies out the other end of it. Sasuke appeared in front of him and kicked him down, hard into the ground forming a new crater.

Sasuke charged up a black Chidori in his right hand with an explosive amount of chakra as he charged downward and roared: **"YOU"RE MINE NARUTO!"**As Sasuke charged downward an explosion erupted, blocking the outcome of the battle from view, as soon the smoke cleared the form of Naruto lied at the bottom of a deep crater, the form of Sasuke on top of him with a metal sword piercing his chest right through his heart, Sasuke began to laugh as blood splattered on Naruto's face, his eyes widened at Sasuke's form, Sasuke smirked and said: "What's with that look? You're such an idiot... N-a-r-u-t-o..."

With Sasuke's last words he fell to the ground lifeless, suddenly Sasuke's body leaked out darkness chakra and it all absorbed into Naruto...

Naruto stood up, power pulsating in his body, suddenly an enormous pain shot through his body, as he fell to the ground the last thing he heard before losing consciousness was the voices of Kara and Tenten crying out his name and running over to him as a faint whisper in the background called out his name...

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

A/N: As you can see this story is coming to an end, I wanted to thank everybody who's kept with me on this story thus far and for you newcomers welcome to my story, I already have ideas for my next story so I'm creating a violent and explosive ending for this one, some of you may feel as though Sasuke died too quickly and easily but I thought it was a proper way for him to die, the outcome of a battle is decided in a split-second unlike an anime fight scene that goes on for fourty-five minutes. Anyway as the story comes to an end more people will die so I hope you enjoy the bloodshed. Oh and REVIEW if you want to, I've pretty much lost value in reviews but they're fun to read so go ahead and give me feedback if you desire.

Peace! - DL5

**

* * *

**


	26. Ch 26: Destined Encounter

**Hero of the Light Ch 26: Destined Encounter (Revised)**

_(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence. _**Bold: Techniques/Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips.)

Kara and Tenten both shook Naruto violently, trying to wake him as they desperately called out his name, both teary-eyed: "Naruto!" After their attempts failed to bring Naruto to consciousness ten Assassins surrounded the Kunoichi, unsheathing their blades with sinister expressions on their faces. Tenten's eyes narrowed and bit down on her thumb, unraveled her scroll, smeared blood across the summon symbol, and threw it into the air toward her enemies all in one graceful movement as she roared: "Get the fuck away from us!"

With those words the scroll began to rotate around her enemies from behind, entrapping her opponents in a barrage of countless, various sharp blades. When her scroll had hit the ground all of their opponents were impaled to the ground, puddles of blood forming beneath each and every one of them. As Tenten fell to the ground fatigued Ten more Assassins replaced the ones Tenten just killed, Kara's eyes glowed a misty white and ice blue chakra surrounded her body as she seemed to vanish, appearing before each Assassin and slicing through their bodies with claws of solidified chakra. Blood spraying everywhere as their bodies fell lifelessly to the ground, littering the battlefield with carnage.

* * *

_Naruto's blurred vision came into focus, his gaze drifting around as he felt like he was submerged in deep water, as his focus returned to him he thought: "Where am I?" His eyes suddenly widened as he thought: "No the village! I have to get out of here somehow... But how?" Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as two angelic-like beings, one composed of Light, and one composed of Darkness appeared before him. _

_Naruto was just awed by their presence and couldn't respond, after a moment silence the Light Angelic being smiled warmly at him and said: "You've done well son of Uzumaki, in order to fulfill your destiny you were forced to kill one very close to you in the past, but it had to be done so that me and my sister were reunited, and as our thanks we will lend our strength to you, but the one condition is you must ask for our assistance, only then we will come to your aid, now go Naruto there are those in your world that require you, awaken." Before Naruto could respond the Angelic being of Darkness sent a dose of powerful, dark chakra to spike his senses, his mind returning to his body immediately..._

Naruto's eyes suddenly opened and was shocked at what he saw, Tenten and Kara were both fighting to protect him, and a moment later they both fell to the ground, fatigue and blood-loss effecting their movements, Naruto rose to his feet and a dark, sinister voice said from behind him: "Welcome back to the world of the living, child of prophecy, but now I'm afraid I must kill you."

* * *

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and all Thirteen of The Lords of Light were eliminating the small-fries that entered the village but could do nothing to help Naruto, around him toward the center of the village was a barrier of dark light that couldn't be penetrated with any Jutsu they ever knew or learned. So all they could do was pray for him, pray that the Prophecy comes true and that Naruto is fully prepared for what awaits him.

* * *

There was a flash of lightning as a dark sky filled the village with darkness, rain pouring down as the sound of clashing metal filled the air. Naruto roared in rage as his golden chakra extended from his fingertips and coated his metal blade with it, the stains of Sasuke's blood still visible as he sliced forward will all of his might, Itachi was a moment too late at dodging as Naruto sliced one of his arms off. Blood sprayed all over the ground, Itachi merely grinned darkly, picked up his severed arm and put it back to his shoulder, a dark chakra binding the flesh until it appeared as if Itachi had never been harmed to begin with. Itachi's facial expression reflected annoyance as he said in an emotionless tone:

"As I just demonstrated I am immortal, any attempts at defeating me are futile."

With those words his eyes suddenly glowed a deep crimson and he performed hand signs at inhuman speed as he said in a voice that did not belong to him:

**"Forbidden Arts: Darkness Chain Jutsu!" **

Suddenly Naruto became strapped in place as chains of darkness bursted upward from the ground, binding his arms and legs. Itachi appeared in front of Naruto with a black, demonic-looking black sword and stabbed forward as he yelled in the same strange voice: **"You're finished Child of Destiny!" **

There was an enormous burst of Light and blood dripped onto Naruto's face, when his vision came back to him his eyes widened at what he saw: Kara was standing over him, a sword going through her head as she said in a desperate tone: "Brother run..." And with those words her body bursted into blood and was consumed by a powerful black flame, evaporating her remains into oblivion.

Something snapped in Naruto's mind as overwhelming bloodlust filled his being, he closes his eyes and pictures the angelic beings of Light and Darkness that appeared to him and asked himself inwardly: _"I don't quite understand who you are but I need your power... Please lend me your strength."_ In the outside world Itachi's gazed sinisterly at the form of Naruto ensnared in his spell of darkness, the black chains of chakra pulling his body to the ground.

Then suddenly Naruto began to resist, coming to a stand as an explosive quantity of chakra flowed through his body. Itachi threw his blade over his shoulder as he said: "As I've said before prophecy or not I'm not going to let my life be ended by a mere child, now hold still while I perform the final blow." As Itachi readied his blade he charged forward in a burst of chakra-enhanced speed. There was an explosion of chakra at Itachi's blade made contact, the spell around Naruto dissolving instantly as the form of Naruto disappeared.

Itachi coughed in the smoke that appeared as he looked around frantically as he thought: _Damn where the hell did he go!? _His eyes widened suddenly however as he saw Naruto in the air in a reflection off of a pool of blood on the ground. As his gaze drifted upward he was amazed yet terrified at what he saw: Naruto was floating in the air, his body split in half as a pearl-white Angelic Wing extended from his left shoulder-blade and an enormous, black demonic wing extending from his right, as he turned around he held Tenten in his arms, the left side of his face looking like his regular self as the right side of his face was covered in a mask of dark, pulsating chakra. Tenten stirred in Naruto's arms and opened her eyes as she asked: "Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto smiled warmly at her and said: "Never felt better." She smiled and said: "I'm glad..." And with those words she fell silent and her head fell downward lifelessly in Naruto's arms. Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped wide open as he lost her pulse... Naruto refused to give up though and pulsated an enormous quantity of golden chakra, cloaking her body as the damaged parts of her body instantly regenerated, leaving no evidence her body had ever been damaged to begin with, her eyes snapping open as she tilted her neck and began coughing wildly.

Naruto smiled in relief and a split-second later the form of Itachi appeared behind him in the air, slicing his sword horizontally as he said: **"You left your guard down."** Faster than the eye could see Naruto dodged and punched Itachi hard in the face, sending him flying downward into the ground hard, forming a deep crater.

Naruto gazed down emotionlessly at his enemy then flew just outside the line of his battle and laid her body down on the ground and said: "Just rest here until I get back okay Tenten?" Tenten smiled and nodded her head as she drifted off to sleep, Naruto clenched his fists as he shifted his gaze toward Itachi, Itachi began to laugh maniacally as he said: "You truly have nerve in transforming into an embodiment of our goddess of death, your failure to understand your own power will be your own destruction!" And with those words Itachi performed a long series of hand signs at an inhuman speed as he announced:

**"Forbidden Arts: Summon Fusion Jutsu!" **

As he completed the incantation he slammed his hands downward into the ground, an enormous gateway of darkness bursting upward from the ground, the doorway opening on it's own as an aura of darkness extended outward and the form of Itachi vanished into the enchanted gateway, as Naruto gazed into the gateway an image of a dark castle appeared. Suddenly Itachi's voice spoke from all around him:

**"In this world of Light you would kill me with ease but know your power is not your own! If you truly wish for a challenge come and face me in my realm of darkness... I will prepare for your arrival accordingly..."**

As Naruto stepped forward to enter the gateway a hand gripping his ankle stopped him, Naruto frowned as he looked down at the form of Tenten holding his ankle, struggling to rise to her feet as her gaze drifted upward at Naruto's split angelic and demonic features. Naruto gazed at her sadly yet a look of gratitude remained reflected within his facial expression as he said in a fusion of voices: "I'm so happy you're alright Tenten, and I'm sorry to leave you like this but I need to finish this..." Tenten's grip on him tightened as she said: "I know but please just close your eyes, I want you to have something..."

Naruto closed his eyes as requested and a moment later he felt something slide over his head and came to rest on his neck, as Naruto opened his eyes he discovered a beautiful necklace made of black thread with a pearl-white crystal hanging at the end and resting against his chest, Naruto looked at her puzzled and Tenten said: "It belonged to my father it's very special to me." Naruto gazed at Tenten then the necklace and asked: "So why are you giving it to me?" Tenten's gaze immediately locked with Naruto's as she said in a serious tone: "Who said anything about giving it to you?! I'm going to let you borrow it and you have to return it or else I'll never forgive you." Naruto smiled and said: "It's a promise."

And with those words he moved forward toward her, locking her lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss. After what felt like an eternity to the two lovers they parted their lips, gazing into each-other's eyes as Naruto said softly: "I have to go now, he killed Kara and I'll make sure I eliminate him from this world for good as repayment." Tenten smiled and replied: "I know but if you don't come back I'll never forgive you." Naruto smiled and said: "I know." And with those words his body disappeared through the dark gateway, leaving ripples over the darkness like a pool of water. Tenten grinned and just stood rooted to the spot as she said to herself quietly: "Good luck Naruto..."

* * *

As the Jounin, ANBU, and Jiraiya, Tsunade and the Lords of Light finished wiping out the rest of the small-fries entering the village they looked up suddenly as the dark clouds overhead began to dissolve, the dark barrier in the center of the village collapsing and dissolved, sunlight illuminating the remains of the village. Tsunade extended her arm upward as she pointed ahead and yelled: "Everyone gather at the center of the village! Carry the wounded and order the evacuation of the Konoha Hospital at once!" Everyone said in unison: "Yes Lady Hokage!"

And with those words everyone proceeded to perform their given task. Jiraiya came to Tsunade's side and asked: "Do you think Naruto did this?" Tsunade turned to him and smiled as she replied: "I'd bet you my life that he can pull this off, whether he will or not is up to fate." Jiraiya grinned and said: "He's been known to defy fate, and he can do it again." Tsunade smiled and looked up toward the sky as she said: "I hope you're right Jiraiya..." Jiraiya extended his hand outward as he asks invitingly: "you ready?" Tsunade nodded and smiled as she closed her eyes and said: "Ready." Jiraiya grinned and said: "Then lets go give our Hero all the help he needs."

* * *

**A/N:** Kingdom Hearts was a major influence in this chapter, it's been a long time since I played the game but my brothers are playing it and I get sucked into the storyline with the whole light vs darkness concept which kind of fits my story, anyway I hoped this chapter heightened the level of suspense in this story and with my 2,000 word minimum on my chapter it's a length that's not too short nor is it too long. My future stories' chapters will all have this requirement that way I take my time with it and don't rush anything, anyway I'm going to get this fucker uploaded, so _**review**_ if you want, Peace! - DL5


	27. Final Ch: Epilogue of Darkness

**Hero of the Light Final Chapter: Epilogue of Darkness (Revised)**

_(Italics: Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence. _**Bold: Techniques/Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips.)

Naruto emerged from the other end, manifesting in a twisted dimension with nothing but darkness as far as the eyes could see, Naruto closed his eyes and channeled chakra into his eye sockets, opening them suddenly as his vision pierced the darkness and illuminated his vision to the point where everything around him was in absolute focus, surrounding Naruto as far as the eye could see was desolate wastelands, dead and lifeless plants surrounded by desert with an eerie emptiness present in the air.

Naruto closed his eyes in concentrating he collected chakra into his legs, squinting down as he flexed his wings and suddenly leaped upward with an extreme burst of energy, flapping his wings as he soared upward like a majestic bird, as he got to a high enough point he discovered there was a large black castle off toward the west. _That's got to be it!_

Naruto thought as he soared downward toward the direction of the castle of darkness, all of the sudden countless arrows enchanted with black flame came at him from all directions, Naruto charged an enormous sphere of golden, condensed chakra around his body, knocking the arrows to the ground, dispelled and useless.

Suddenly a horde of flying beings that could only be described as demons began to swarm on him. They took the appearance of various animals and insects but almost had a dark, mutated look to them, Naruto calmly unsheathed his long, slender twin blades with each of his hands, one blade radiating darkness while it's brother radiated light, with one swift, graceful movement Naruto flew past and sliced through each and every one of them, their bodies becoming reduced to nothingness with the light and vanished into absolute oblivion with the darkness.

Naruto put his chakra blades in their respective sheaths he charged a Rasengan in each hand, one composed entirely of light, and one composed of purely darkness. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he said in a mixed voice:

**"Come out Itachi I know you're in there!" "If you don't come out and fight me like a man I'll destroy this castle, this entire world with you in it!" **

A Sinister voice spoke from behind him: "**Big words for a mere child!" **

Naruto turned around and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw: This enormous black being that took the form of a demon, sharp claws, demonic wings, razor sharp fangs, a powerful demonic tail swinging back and forth, and the last feature of all was his bright red, piercing eyes.

The demon laughed in a demonic distortion of Itachi's voice as he opened his mouth, an orb of bright, red light concentrating extremely quickly to an enormous proportion. Naruto flew upwards right in front of the ball of energy and slammed his two Rasengans of mixed energy directly into the vortex. In a split second sparks of every color flew in all directions as the conflicting, unstable energies converging simultaneously resulting in an enormous explosion of chakra, the forms of Itachi and Naruto vanishing as the castle and all the ground within a thousand foot radius around it was disintegrated to dust, a deep crater as it's grave. The Demon form of Itachi flew through the air, his eyes narrowed and scanning all around him as he thought: _**Damn it! Where did he go!?**_

He looked up suddenly just in time for Naruto to come slicing down with his twin blades as Naruto roared: **"You're mine!" **Naruto was snapped out of his rage however as Itachi's demonic tail struck him in the head hard, sending him flying upward into the air as Itachi flew past him and slashed his claws downward at the form of Naruto, the form of Naruto vanished into a puff of smoke as another form of Naruto came flying from below, stabbing his twin blades upward in one powerful thrust.

Itachi tried to dodge, his blade coming into contact with his leg and severing the limb, Itachi slashed downward in response as he said: **"Curse you!" **And with those words his claw came into contact with his shoulder, tearing the muscle apart as he bled, blood pouring out of the open wound.

Naruto dropped to the ground and held his shoulder in pain. Generating golden chakra in his palm as he regenerated his shoulder tissue, Itachi's arm manifested from particles of darkness within the world with a sinister laugh as he said:

"**Even if you destroy this body the darkness of this world will regenerate my body and consume yours, that is the purpose of the existence of Darkness don't you understand!?" **

With those words he releases an orb of chakra from within his mouth and directed it at Naruto, Naruto dodged it, flying upward as an explosion of chakra sent powerful shock waves throughout the ground and air. Itachi flew downward, extending his claws outward in a threatening manner as he said:

"**I will not tolerate further foolishness!" "Prepare yourself for death child of destiny!"**

With those words Itachi's eyes light up a bright, neon blood red and demonic black chakra surrounded his body, causing him to grow in size, his appearance taking on the form of an enormous black dragon. When Itachi opened his mouth an enormous black flame bursts forth, spiraling Naruto from all around, using his only choice of action, flew upward toward Itachi through the whirlwind of black flame. Itachi made a few hand signs with his muscular, clawed arms and said in a deep, distorted demonic variation of Itachi's voice:

"**Forbidden Arts! Devourer of Light!" **

A condensed particle beam of dark chakra shot out his mouth, immobilizing Naruto as it came in contact with his body, sending him crashing into the ground below, the spiral of black flame dissolving in the air as the impact of Naruto's body caused a crater in the ground, Naruto screaming in pain as black electricity devoured the half of his body illuminating golden light. Itachi merely snickered as he watched his victim suffer.

After a minute the half of Naruto bathed in light dimmed, the light solidifying as it crumbled off his face and vanished as dust in the wind. Itachi sent a surge of black chakra toward Naruto to finish him off, flying toward Naruto in a burst of energy, as the darkness came into contact with his body a powerful pulse expanded outward, sending a chill down Itachi's spine as the dark side of Naruto began to glow a deep violet, his entire body covered in darkness taking the form of a full-fledged demon. Itachi's eyes widened in shock as he thought:

"**Impossible! How is that accursed child still alive!?" **

Naruto slowly got to his feet, clenching his clawed hands as his eyes snapped open, a deep crimson staining his gaze with a hint of bloodlust embedded into his facial expression. Itachi merely snickered and said in a twisted demonic tone:

"**You're certainly an interesting one child..." **

Without warning Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Itachi, punching him hard in the face sending his enormous dragon form flying into the ground, landing in the same crater Naruto had been in a split-second earlier. Itachi's head twisted around, his eyes glowing an angry crimson as a bright red aura surrounded him, his form changing again as he took a humanoid form, veiled completely in darkness, two red slits where his body had been as glowing runes of dark chakra covered his entire body.

Long, black, slender razor-sharp claws manifesting as an aura of red and black chakra surrounded his body. Faster than any regular human could follow the form of Itachi flew upward and clenched his claw into a fist as he slammed it hard, hitting Naruto straight in the stomach at full-power at a ridiculous velocity. Naruto not expecting the blow widened his eyes as the thought of his own death surfaced in his mind. Naruto went flying, crashing into a nearby mountain, dry desert rocks crumbling and landing on top of him, burying him. Itachi spat on the ground and yelled:

"**How pitiful!" "I expected more from the so-called Hero of Destiny!"**

Suddenly a huge vibration of energy surged upward from the ground, most of it vaporized at contact with the condensed power of unbelievable proportions. Itachi flew upward with ease in one swift, graceful movement as an explosion of unstable dark chakra erupts upward in a stream of energy, a dark being taking the form of an Angel hovering amidst the energy stream, a barrier of protection surrounding it's form. Itachi was unfazed by this and manifested a long, slender sword of dark chakra within each hand as he charged forward and roared:

"**This is the end!"**

There was a large explosion, a large barrier of conflicted, unstable energies surging around them as the demonic form of Naruto charged two rasengans of darkness, as the orbs of energy radiated from his palms a demonic voice spoke from the back of his mind:

_**"Remember our deal mortal? My time to possess your body is now! You think I'll let you have all the fun around here!?"**_

Naruto merely snickered internally and said to the fox: "Have your fun but the pleasure of finishing him off will be mine alone." The fox merely laughed in a strong, demonic tone as Kyubi replied:

_**"Very well, now allow me access to your body as we agreed..." **_

Naruto's gaze narrowed as he said in a demonic tone:

"**You're right Itachi this is the end, I will destroy you with the very darkness you planned to destroy this world with!" **

Naruto's eyes glowed a deep crimson as he roared in rage, the unstable vortexes of energy growing to enormous proportions, a straining look on Naruto's facial expression as the Rasengans condensed to their original size, Naruto slamming them both forward together, a spiral of energy trapping Itachi's body in it, a tornado of explosive chakra tearing up Itachi's form to pieces as his remains flew upward into the sky, the form of Naruto appeared above him and slammed both of his fists into his body, sending him crashing down into the remains of the empty, lifeless ground.

Naruto flexed his arms and clenched his fists as he roared in concentration, a glowing orb of light surrounding his heart and surged suddenly as the demonic form around Naruto's body crumbled like a shell, breaking completely and immediately, dissolving from his body, leaving a purely light angelic form hovering as an orb of darkness extended from his left palm, an orb of light in his right.

What was left of Itachi's body struggled to get upward and put his hands together to complete another technique as he roared:

**"Don't think it's over yet!" **

With those words, Itachi made some quick hand signs in succession as he yelled in a twisted, demonic tone:

"**Forbidden Arts! Darkness Inferno Jutsu!" **

An enormous fireball of black chakra surged upward, heading straight for Naruto at ludicrous speed. The Kyubi grinned darkly from the back of Naruto's mind and relinquished control over his vessel's body as he said to Naruto:

_**"He's all yours Kit..."**_

Naruto's eyes suddenly glowed a bright golden as he slammed the two orbs of chakra in his palms together, a physical sword with a long, slender blade extending from a leather handle and golden hilt, golden runes running down the blade on both sides. Naruto rose the sword above his head, the golden runes glowing a bright gold as an aura of light surrounding the blade and spiked upward in a sudden increase of energy above his head, the light extending upward until it reached the heavens themselves, the clouds dissolving at contact with the raw power, with one burst of energy Naruto roared in rage as he sliced the blade downward, the giant blade of Light slicing through the black flame and dispelling it and heading straight for Itachi. Itachi's facial expression reflected shock and fear as he roared:

"**How can this be!? Defeated at the hands of a mere child..."**

With those words Itachi's body was obliterated, Naruto's enormous blade of light chakra slicing through the ground and believe it or not the sky as well, the darkness of the world dissolving when coming into contact with the light, explosions surrounding him as the entire world around him became stable, Naruto's gaze drifted around frantically as he thought: _**Damn where's the exit!? **_

His eyes widened as he saw it and soared toward it with an enormous burst of speed as he thought: _**There it is! But will I make it!?**_As Naruto soared toward the gateway of darkness it began to close up, Naruto closed his eyes as he thought: _**Is this the end? **_As he said that the memory of Tenten's words entered his mind: _"If you don't come back I'll never forgive you..."_

Naruto's body suddenly illuminated a powerful golden aura, his eyes snapping open all of the sudden as he thought: _**No way am I giving up! Not in a million years!**_

* * *

Tenten, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and all thirteen members of the Lords of Light stood in front of the gateway of darkness, all the surviving villager and shinobi behind them as they waited patiently for some sign of change in their situation. Suddenly the gateway of darkness began to pulsate as the portal began to close. Tenten's eyes radiated with concern as she began to ran toward the gateway yelling:

"I'm going in after him!"

Before she could get within five feet of the portal however, she was captured by two strong arms, Jiraiya holding her back as he said:

"Tenten! Stop! It's too dangerous!"

Tenten struggled and struggled desperately to free herself as she said with tears in her eyes:

"Let go of me you cowards! Sometimes the Hero is the one who needs the saving!"

Everyone's attention diverted, however as the dark gateway of chakra began to implode, the ground shaking as the unstable energy collapsed inward, the portal closing completely as the dark sky returned to its original sunny state. Jiraiya released Tenten from his grasp, his eyes widening as he dropped to his hands and knees and said aloud:

"How can this be!?"

Tenten dropped to her knees and began to cry as she screamed out: "NARUTO YOU JERK!"

Her cries suddenly died down however as a portal of light ripped open the time-space where the entrance to Itachi's world of Darkness had once been as the angelic form of Naruto soared through the opening, his eyes closing with an exhausted look on his face as his angelic form crumbled from his body like a broke shell, his body plummeting toward the ground at high-speed. Tenten ran right beneath him and jumped upwards, catching him in her arms as she landed on the ground, holding Naruto's body as she said:

"Naruto speak to me!" Naruto struggled to get his eyes opened as he smiled weakly at Tenten and said: "Told you I'd come back..." Tenten smiled at him deeply, tears in her eyes and staining her cheeks as she replied: "Baka..."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was one hard chapter to write, it's one thing to write a fight scene and another entirely to extend it four pages, anyway I worked really hard on this chapter and hope it wraps things up nicely, if there's one thing I hate about a story it's a terrible ending so I did the job to the best of my ability and took my time with it, I'm really hoping I get reviews for this one! Sorry I ended up not writing a Lemon I guess you **perverts **will have to wait until my writing becomes sexually active again! Haha!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


End file.
